Never Ending Story
by Innis Winter
Summary: Era a última batalha, e Draco Malfoy estava certo de sua morte. Só não esperava que sua salvação caísse do céu – literalmente...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

-Acorda, Malfoy! É o dia!

Draco não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era Rabicho quem acabara de entrar em seu quarto, aos pulinhos eufóricos, abrira as cortinas e gritara. Reprimiu um palavrão e permaneceu em silêncio, imóvel. Por fim, após gritar, esbravejar, pular e reclamar, como o idiota que era, Pettigrew se deu por vencido, saindo do quarto e resmungando algo que envolvia "garoto preguiçoso".

O jovem Malfoy deu um suspiro longo e irritado, ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com a luz da manhã refletindo na cama minúscula e porca em que dormira, muito mal por sinal. Odiava Rabicho. Odiava o quarto imundo em que o Lorde o alojara, na Mansão dos Riddle. Odiava ter virado Comensal da Morte.

Mas não teve outra escolha: ou se juntava a eles, ou o Lord matava seus pais. Não que se importasse com Lúcio, mas Narcisa!... Ela nunca fora a melhor mãe do mundo, porém, era a única pessoa que Draco realmente amava. Assim, para protege-la, o rapaz renunciou a tudo e virou Comensal da Morte. Não fez muita diferença no fim, já que o Lord aprisionara Narcisa, para garantir que o jovem Malfoy não iria abandona-lo no meio da guerra.

O Lord tinha uma fixação estranha por Draco, fixação esta que seria incompreensível, se não soasse tão óbvia: Draco era a união dos sangues Black e Malfoy em pessoa, o que significava que era o mais puro de todos os seguidores do Lord. Vendo por esse lado, a vontade de Voldemort de querer manter o jovem Malfoy junto a si a qualquer custo fazia bastante sentido.

-_Afinal__–dissera-lhe Narcisa, num dos raros momentos em que conseguia permissão para vê-la, na masmorra da Mansão dos Riddle, onde Voldemort a prendera. –o Lord não iria querer deixa-lo passar para o lado de Dumbledore! Desfalcaria muito o seu exército!_

Dumbledore? Draco nunca iria para Dumbledore! Lutar na defesa de trouxas seria algo abominável! Não, não! Draco fugiria da guerra, talvez se escondesse na América, salvaria sua mãe, mudaria seu nome, reconstruiria a família...

Ah! Devaneios... Não podia deixar-se perder em fantasias, pois se descobrissem que cogitava a hipótese de fugir ("_abandonar a causa_", como o Lord dizia), seu sangue puríssimo não serviria de nada. Seria torturado, morto, e seu corpo viraria alimento para Nagini...

Oh, Nagini! Cobra maldita! Já atacara Draco dúzias de vezes, um dia quase o matara; foi sorte Rabicho estar lá para dar o antídoto a tempo! Mas por que, diabos, o Lord tinha uma cobra de estimação? Só porque ele era da Sonserina! Bah! Draco também estava na casa de Salazar Slytherin, e preferiria ter um gato ao invés de uma cobra!

_Mas você não é realmente sonserino, Draco... Se fosse, estaria tão saltitante quanto Rabicho..._

Sacudiu a cabeça, para afastar os pensamentos impróprios, e levantou-se rápido. Lavou o rosto, pois não havia tempo para tomar banho, como constatara ao olhar o relógio de pulso ao lado da cama. Não precisou procurar uma roupa para usar, já que o Lord em pessoa conjurara um uniforme para seus "soldados"; era de um tecido forte e leve, inteiramente negro, e que permitia aos Comensais executarem uma infinidade de movimentos.

Era o dia da batalha. Muitos diziam que era a batalha final. Draco aguardava este dia como quem espera a morte. Seria morto, ele sabia; principalmente depois que o Lord disse que Draco iria lutar ao lado dos outros Comensais. Tia Bellatriz, como era de se esperar, não gostara da idéia.

_-Alguém terá que vigia-lo, milorde! Ficaremos desfalcados! –dissera ela, quase desesperada, gotas de cuspe voando por todas as direções com suas palavras._

_-Bella –respondera o Lord, com um sorriso quase maquiavélico no rosto ofídico.- seu sobrinho passou com louvor em todos os meus testes. Ele não precisará de uma babá._

Draco se sentiria orgulhoso de si mesmo por receber tal voto de confiança, mas a verdade é que preferiria ser deixado de lado a participar daquela batalha.

Não era um verdadeiro Comensal. Não queria morrer. Iria, ele sabia, mas não queria. E também não gostava da dor. Suportava-a, é claro, pois fora treinado para agüentar as piores dores possíveis. Já recebera vários _Cruciatus_, sem poder gritar. _Nenhuma mostra de sofrimento_, foi a ordem clara do Lord. Nada de gritos. Podia cair, lançar olhares malignos, cerrar os dentes e os punhos. Mas nada de gritos. No entanto, temia a dor e a morte. Era irônico, ele sabia, mas... Não conseguiria viver num lugar onde as pessoas fossem torturadas, machucadas, mortas por diversão... O Lord não sabia, obviamente. Bem... Talvez soubesse... Talvez Voldemort lesse a mente de seus seguidores quando estivesse aborrecido... Enfim, se sabia ou não, não importava: o Lord nunca dera sinais de que o mataria por qualquer coisa que fosse. Porém, por precaução, Draco sempre esvaziava a cabeça de pensamentos inconvenientes quando eles ameaçavam surgir...

Draco saiu do quarto e ganhou o corredor. Homens e mulheres iam e vinham, animados e ansiosos, falando alto, rindo e cantando vitória. Cumprimentavam o rapaz, que retribuía com um aceno de cabeça. Estava com pressa. Queria ver Narcisa antes de sair para a batalha.

Ela ainda estava presa nas masmorras da Mansão, com alguns prisioneiros de guerra e traidores, guardados por Comensais grandes e insensíveis. Mas hoje não haveria guardas, pois todos foram recrutados para o local do combate. Hogwarts... A escola seria destruída, os alunos mortos, as cabeças de Dumbledore e Potter erguidas como troféus...

Draco entrou nas masmorras, em silêncio. Se o descobrissem ali, seria morto, ou preso também. Correu pelas celas, ignorando as súplicas dos prisioneiros famintos, e logo encontrou quem procurava. Narcisa estava encolhida, num canto da cela; o rosto virado para a parede, os cabelos platinados sujos, e as roupas rasgadas em vários pontos. A masmorra exalava um cheiro asqueroso de mofo, fezes e sangue.

-Mãe! – ela não respondeu. Talvez Draco tivesse sussurrado muito baixo. Elevou a voz, apenas um pouco, para não ser descoberto, e se aproximou das grades. –Mãe! Sou eu, Draco...

Ela continuava sem dar sinais de ter ouvido; permanecia no canto, comprimida nas sombras, seus cabelos se espalhavam pelo piso de pedra fria. Draco sacudiu as grades, e estranhamente a porta se abriu. Não deveria estar trancada? Escancarou a porta e correu até Narcisa.

-Mãe? –chamou, enquanto ajoelhava ao lado da mulher no chão. Ela não se moveu. Sacudiu-a suavemente –Mãe!

Ela não respirava. Num acesso de desespero, Draco tomou-a nos braços, e ainda tentou acorda-la, alisando seu rosto e cabelos, e chamando-a. Lágrimas de dor caíam de seus olhos cinzentos, molhando suas faces e caindo em Narcisa.

Morta. A única pessoa que Draco amava estava morta. O único ser vivo que realmente importava, o único motivo que o fizera entrar na guerra. Morta...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Quem avistasse Draco Malfoy marchando por entre as fileiras do Exército Negro, são diria que ele acabara de ver a própria mãe morta, cheia de hematomas e sangue. Andava com a cabeça erguida, o porte aristocrático, aquela arrogância típica dos Malfoy. E seus olhos cinzentos estavam frios.

Mas por dentro, Draco estava aos pedaços. A imagem de Narcisa ensangüentada o atormentava há horas. Não conseguiu comer, de nojo, tristeza e raiva, embora os outros Comensais acreditassem que era a ansiedade que lhe tirara a fome. Não fazia diferença, desde que isto não chegasse aos ouvidos do Lord.

Ilusão, é claro. Draco sabia que o Lord sempre descobria tudo. Mas, por enquanto, Voldemort estava entusiasmado demais com a batalha para reparar em qualquer um de seus homens, de modo que o jovem Malfoy caminhava, vivo, com o resto do exército. Vivo, sim, mas por pouco tempo.

Draco não queria morrer, mas sabia estar marchando para a morte. Potter o mataria. Os Weasleys e Granger o matariam. Aliás, qualquer membro da Ordem da Fênix o mataria, ao ver seu uniforme preto, a Marca Negra em seu antebraço, o cabelo loiro e os olhos cinzentos que herdara de Narcisa e Lúcio, como um grande letreiro em néon, dizendo: "Olhem! Eu sou um Malfoy! Me matem!"...

Deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Haviam chegado aos portões de Hogwarts; Dumbledore e seu exército os aguardavam na entrada, e Harry Potter não estava a vista. _É mesmo um covarde, Potter_, pensou, por instinto. Depois, lembrou-se do que lera no Profeta Diário, e se sentiu muito idiota.

Potter estava à beira da morte. Fora atacado por inferi enquanto buscava as horcruxes de Voldemort (isso não estava no jornal, é claro. Mas era fácil de deduzir...); seu amigo escudeiro-Weasley fora morto, e Potter perdera o braço esquerdo ao salvar a amiga mestiça. Pateticamente previsível. E, agora, o veneno dos inferi devia estar se espalhando por seu corpo, o que certamente o impedia de se levantar da cama.

A guerra estaria ganha? Teria o Lord vencido sem ao menos ter iniciado a luta? Não importava. Draco não queria mesmo lutar... Não havia mais motivos para tomar partido naquela guerra, não havia por quê estar ao lado dos Comensais. Seria morto de qualquer maneira!

Draco olhou em volta. Os Comensais a seu redor era maiores, mais velhos e mais experientes que ele. Tinham expressões determinadas e um brilho insano nos olhos; empunhavam as varinhas como se fossem espadas, e as verdadeiras espadas estavam embainhadas e amarradas firmemente às suas cinturas. Draco também ganhara uma. Era uma bela peça, longa, fina e leve, com pedras verdes cravejadas no punho. O Lord em pessoa a entregara, após assistir à luta entre Draco e o comensal idiota que ensinava luta de espadas aos novatos, e ver que o jovem Malfoy o desarmara rápido e facilmente. Afinal, as "aulas" de esgrima que teve com Lúcio serviriam para alguma coisa...

_-Não a subestime por ser uma espada trouxa, Malfoy –dissera o Lord, ao entregar-lhe o objeto e sentenciar que este pertencera a Tom Riddle. –É de um dos melhores fabricantes de espadas do mundo trouxa, e eu mesmo coloquei alguns feitiços, para a luta ficar mais interessante!..._

Um destes feitiços, Draco tinha certeza, era um antitraidor. E outro, era um localizador, para o caso de o antitraidor falhar...

Paranóia era uma palavra fraca para descrever a relação entre o Lord e a traição de seus seguidores. O ano que Draco passou na Mansão Riddle foi o suficiente para descobrir que Voldemort era tão mestiço quanto Granger, e que mesmo assim ele era um dos maiores, se não o maior, bruxo de todos os tempos. Mas (_pobre Lord_...), a simples idéia de ser traído por seus seguidores, de ser descoberto e esquecido, ver sua ideologia perdida e seus feitos encobertos por quaisquer asneiras que um outro bruxo idiota fizesse, oh! Isso realmente o machucava...

Draco não entendia por que motivo um mestiço iria querer acabar com seus iguais, mas isso também não importava. A ideologia do Lord perdera toda a veracidade quando Voldemort contou-lhe a história de como sua mãe, descendente direta de Salazar Slytherin, foi seduzida por um trouxa, engravidou dele, e foi obrigada a fugir. Uma história melodramática demais, e demasiado estranha aos ouvidos de Draco (_era mais fácil Mérope seduzir Riddle do que o contrário, não? Afinal, ela era a bruxa, ela podia fazer poções do amor!..._). Mas enfim, se é isto que o Lord diz que aconteceu, é nisto que Draco deve acreditar. Ou pelo menos era, até Draco decidir que estava na guerra apenas para salvar Narcisa. Nada de idéias de purificação do sangue, Draco só lutava para manter sua mãe viva.

E esta razão também perdera o sentido naquela manhã. Narcisa estava morta. Morta... Ela aparentava ter sido espancada, sua cabeça havia afundado em um ponto, o que talvez significasse que o espancador batera sua cabeça com força contra a parede. Horrível...

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, os pensamentos indignos estavam voltando... Agora era o último Malfoy, já que Lúcio também morrera, após o Lord descobrir que seu "seguidor mais fiel" havia entregado uma de suas horcruxes (um diário que Draco não sabia muito bem do que se tratava) numa bandeja de prata para Harry Potter. E, como último Malfoy, Draco tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Para alegria de seu filho, Lúcio não zelou a sua como deveria: o corpo dele fora encontrado boiando no mar da Cornuália por –_oh! Doce ironia!_ – um grupo de pescadores trouxas, confusos pelo fato de o cadáver não apresentar sintomas de afogamento, cortes, perfurações, queimaduras, nem nada que indicasse a causa de sua morte...

Lembrar da foto de Lúcio morto no Profeta Diário causava um alívio inexplicável em Draco. Nunca gostara de Lúcio. De fato, o odiava. E saber que ele estava morto era um grande conforto.

Já se flagrara várias vezes invejando os Weasleys, e todos os alunos que tinham pais amorosos, amigos confiáveis e nenhuma ideologia maluca que seriam obrigados a seguir... Às vezes fugia da Mansão Malfoy e se misturava ao mundo trouxa, apenas para ter o gostinho de se perder entre as pessoas normais e não ser reconhecido e apontado. Quando criança chegou a fazer alguns amigos, mas Lúcio descobrira, e dera um jeito de seus colegas trouxas "desaparecerem". Draco nunca o perdoou por isso. E odiou o pai ainda mais quando Narcisa, num raro ataque maternal, tentou defende-lo e foi violentamente surrada. Trancado em seu quarto por magia, e sem varinha ou conhecimentos suficientes para escapar de lá, o pequeno Draco nada pôde fazer além de ouvir os gritos e soluços da mãe, o barulho surdo dos socos, a risada de Lúcio...

Cerrou os dentes e os punhos, enquanto Bellatriz Lestrange falava com Dumbledore, numa tentativa inútil de negociação. Lembrar destas coisas não serviria de nada agora. Lúcio estava morto. Narcisa também. Nada podia fazer.

Ou podia? Ainda estava fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts, podia largar a espada de Riddle e aparatar para... Para onde? Haveria lugar no mundo onde poderia se esconder de Lord Voldemort?

-Muito bem, velhote! –esbravejou tia Bellatriz, alto, acordando Draco de seus devaneios. –Que seja feita a guerra!

Bella ergueu sua espada e brandiu-a no ar, gritando em sinal de que a batalha começara. As primeiras fileiras do Exército Negro acompanharam seus gritos, sacudindo suas varinhas, e correram até os primeiros grupos do Exército da Luz; feitiços diversos riscaram o ar de várias cores.

Draco, no meio da terceira fileira de Comensais, assistia a tudo como se fosse uma fotografia bruxa. Via rostos conhecidos lutando, jovens com quem estudara. Avistava Dumbledore, cercado pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix, e guiando seus soldados de longe. Podia reconhecer os Weasleys e seus cabelos ruivos, sua prima Tonks ao lado do lobisomem Lupin, e... Sirius Black! Mas ele não havia morrido? Ouviu um barulho forte de cascos, e ergueu a cabeça, assustado.

Centauros! Dúzias deles cavalgavam na direção de Draco, e só então o rapaz percebeu que estava, agora, na frente de todo o Exército, bem no centro da terceira fileira; as duas primeiras estavam lutando a muitos metros de distância. As pernas de Draco tremiam, mas ele permaneceu firme. Fora muito bem treinado.

Avistou um centauro grande e castanho preparando o arco em sua direção; com um olhar, fez o ser voar alguns metros, caindo com estrondo na grama, partindo seu arco e suas costelas em vários pedaços. Um aceno de mão, e mais um centauro cortava o ar, atingindo dois bruxos com força. Pôde ouvir seus ossos quebrando, seus gemidos de dor, os cascos dos outros centauros, que corriam em sua direção... Desembainhou a espada, se posicionando em modo de combate, indiferente aos gritos de incentivo e olhares assustados dos outros soldados negros. Se iria morrer, pelo menos morreria lutando.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Draco não precisou concentrar-se muito para fazer uma variação do feitiço escudo, uma espécie de bolha de energia, onde as flechas dos centauros rebatiam e desviavam. Bellatriz gritava para ele atira-las contra os "inimigos", mas Draco fingia não ouvir. De fato, sequer se importava com quem era atingido pelas flechas, contanto, é claro, que não fosse ele mesmo...

Ouviu um estardalhaço vindo das últimas fileiras do Exército da Luz, e ergueu a cabeça, sempre concentrado no feitiço escudo. Dumbledore trazia um garoto que Draco conhecia muito bem, mas que parecia mais velho e abatido, com a manga esquerda balançando, oca, conforme ele andava.

_Potter._

Os guerreiros negros gritaram, alguns voltaram à formação, massacrando os soldados da luz que haviam penetrado nas fileiras negras. Outros continuavam a lutar, agora com mais vigor, enquanto alguns poucos acabaram morrendo, por se assustarem com qualquer coisa. E essa "qualquer coisa" logo se fez presente: _Voldemort_.

O Lord passou ao lado de Draco, circundado por uma bolha idêntica à que o rapaz conjurara, e avançou, sorridente, em direção a Potter. Estava com suas feições jovens de novo, feições estas que conseguira, depois de certo esforço, com um feitiço muito complexo, e que envolvia um garoto de 16 anos, um caldeirão borbulhante e um segredo sigiloso, que nem Bellatriz, o braço direito do Lord, saberia. Apenas Rabicho, quem fizera o feitiço, poderia dizer o que aconteceu. Mas, claro, o Lord apagou esta lembrança de Pettigrew...

A figura aproximou-se cada vez mais do Exército da Luz e, por alguns segundos, os centauros pararam de atirar em Draco para tentar atingir o Lord das Trevas. Em vão, obviamente, pois o feitiço escudo que tanto Draco quanto o Lord usavam, era o suficiente para livra-los de flechas e feitiços médios que viessem em sua direção. Certo que a vesícula do Lord era muito mais poderosa e maior que a do jovem Malfoy, mas não fazia diferença para Draco. Ele só queria morrer com honra, e não por flechas...

Não ouviu o que aconteceu quando Voldemort alcançou Potter e Dumbledore, pois os centauros voltaram suas atenções para ele novamente. Eram apenas três agora; todos os outros já haviam morrido, ou arrumado alguém melhor para atacar – alguém que morresse... Mas apenas estes três já causavam uma grande dor de cabeça: pareciam máquinas trouxas de soltar flechas! Uma atrás da outra, e todas elas com pontaria perfeita. Se não fosse o feitiço escudo, a cabeça e o peito de Draco pareceriam peneiras, de tantos buracos... E o rapaz estava justamente vendo uma flecha certeira rebater na bolha, quando ouviu uma grande explosão.

Ergueu a cabeça para ver o que acontecera, e vislumbrou centenas de bruxos e bruxas voando, sendo jogados para todos os lados, pela força de uma onda de energia prateada, que agora cobria o Lord e Potter. Estavam os dois, lutando sozinhos, dentro da bolha, enquanto pessoas cortavam o ar.

Draco teria se divertido com aquela cena, se não tivesse reparado, a tempo, que uma destas pessoas vinha em sua direção. Com um palavrão e um pulo, Draco fez um feitiço rápido de almofada exatamente onde a pessoa estava caindo, o que a fez pousar suavemente no chão.

Ofegante, Draco tentou ver quem é que acabara de salvar, mas não conseguiu. Ao fazer o feitiço de almofada, desconcentrou-se do escudo, o que fez a bolha se desfazer em alguns pontos. Draco só se deu conta disso quando viu que uma flecha dos centauros rasgava a atmosfera, mirando perfeitamente seu peito. Num salto, ele evitou que a flecha o matasse, mas não impediu que ela o acertasse: com um som de rasgo, a ponta cortou-lhe o braço, despedaçando vários tecidos. Por pouco não atingiu o osso, mas o sangue jorrava aos borbotões.

Num acesso de fúria, Draco apanhou a flecha, e enfeitiçou-a, de modo que perseguisse o centauro que o atingira até mata-lo. Funcionou, como esperava: segundos depois de lança-la, Draco viu a flecha perfurar o peito do centauro na altura do coração. O grandalhão caiu, com um baque surdo, deixando seus dois companheiros cheios de raiva. Antes que estes decidissem acertar Draco também, o rapaz os fez voarem um em direção ao outro, amassando suas cabeças, e fazendo-os cair, desacordados, na grama.

Draco caiu, ajoelhado, no chão. Respirava com certa dificuldade, o braço doía muito. Reparou que a pessoa que salvara acabara de se levantar, e só então tentou ver se a reconhecia. Era uma garota, vestida com a roupa dos guerreiros da luz, que agora observava a guerra com apreensão. Não parecia ter sofrido nenhum ferimento.

-Ah, pelo menos você está bem...

A garota virou-se para ele, procurando alguma coisa nas vestes. Tinha cabelos ruivos e bonitos, que grudavam em seu rosto assustado e pipocado por várias sardas. Uma Weasley. _Uma Weasley!_

Agora estava mesmo perdido. Os outros Weasleys iriam achar que ele fizera algo com a menina, e, pelo que se lembrava, os Weasleys eram bem numerosos!... Se resolvessem matar Draco, ele não teria tempo nem de se defender, e...

_Espera! Não é exatamente isto o que você quer?_

Sorriu para si mesmo. Em pé à sua frente, olhando-o como se tentasse se lembrar de onde o conhecia, estava sua passagem para a morte honrosa e rápida que tanto desejava. Nada de sofrimento, dor, ou algo que manchasse o nome dos Malfoy. Não, senhor! Todas as dezenas de Weasleys viriam, todos os esforços para defesa seriam em vão, e Draco morreria! Tudo o que precisava fazer era fingir que fizera algo com a garota, e logo, logo, os irmãos dela viriam atrás dele!

Um feitiço amarelo zuniu na direção dos dois e, por instinto ou por qualquer coisa que certamente não era a razão, Draco puxou a garota para baixo:

-Abaixa! –gritou, e a garota caiu, desajeitada, a seu lado. Ah, diabos! Salvara a garota! Mas... Ele já a salvara uma vez! Certo que ela não viu, mas... Bem, toda a sua teoria sobre morte honrosa por ataque de Weasleys enfurecidos agora fora por água abaixo!

A menina estava assustada, apesar de sustentar aquele ar grifinório de "eu sou corajoso em todas as situações". Draco aprendera a encontrar o medo nos olhos das pessoas; não importava o quão feia era a cara que o indivíduo estivesse fazendo, o jovem Malfoy perceberia imediatamente se ele estava, ou não, apavorado. E a pequena Weasley estava.

-Você tá bem? –perguntou, por impulso. Era como se alguma coisa o fizesse tentar conforta-la a todo custo. Ela parecia muito nova, e muito ingênua para estar na guerra...

-Sim, eu... –então, os olhos castanhos dela se arregalaram –Malfoy! –com um grito, ela desvencilhou-se de Draco, e iria se levantar, mas o loiro a impediu: um feitiço vermelho cortou o ar exatamente onde ela estaria se tivesse se levantado.

-Você devia olhar antes de se erguer, sabe...

-Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! –rosnou ela, olhando para todos os lados antes de se levantar de vez. Draco revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

-Não foi o que pareceu quando você voava pelo ar... –ele sentou-se direito no chão, pois suas pernas doíam de ficar ajoelhado; seu braço também doía. _Diabo de centauro! Pelo menos agora está morto._ –Se não fosse meu feitiço, você teria morrido... Ou quebrado todos os ossos do corpo...

Draco viu, com certa diversão, os olhos da garota piscarem rápido. Ela estava confusa, assustada, e espantada.

-Você... Você me... – "você me salvou" era a pergunta óbvia, mas parecia não querer sair da garganta da garota. Draco riu e acenou com a cabeça, em afirmação. Ela pareceu mais confusa ainda. –Por quê?

_Por quê? Oras, por quê... Foi por... Ahn... Oras! Por quê? Que tipo de herói é você, Draco, que salva as pessoas por reflexo?_

Deu de ombros, numa expressão típica dos Malfoy quando não sabem alguma coisa, e sentiu uma fisgada dolorosa no braço, na altura do corte. O sangue empapava sua manga, e a garota o observava com uma certa aflição. Assim, mostrou-lhe o corte profundo em seu braço, o que fez a garota soltar um gemido de dor imaginária, fazendo-o rir.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Weasley. Depois de saberem que eu te salvei, eu vou sentir dores piores...

Ah, e iria mesmo!... Se os irmãos dela não o matassem, Tia Bellatriz e o Lord (se eles sobrevivessem...) trancariam Draco numa cela da masmorra, fariam _Cruciatus_ até ele enlouquecer, e depois, com Draco ainda vivo, picariam seu corpo em vários pedacinhos, que dariam para Nagini comer, caso descobrissem que salvara a vida de uma Weasley três vezes.

_Espera! Três vezes? Oh, Draco, você enlouqueceu?_

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram de novo, passando do corte para o rosto de Draco várias vezes. Por fim, ela se ajoelhou a seu lado, e procurou algo com os olhos. Depois de ver que não encontrava o que queria em lugar algum, ela se pôs a olhar ao redor, lançando-se rapidamente sobre alguma coisa a uns dois metros de distância. Draco viu, mais com seu "instinto de guerra" do que com os olhos, que mais alguns feitiços vinham na direção dos dois. Não conseguiriam desviar destes, eram pelo menos cinco, de diversas cores, vindos de todas as direções...

-Fica abaixada! –gritou, enquanto pulava por cima dela, e fazia novamente o feitiço escudo ao redor dos dois. A bolha rapidamente desviou os feitiços para longe, atingindo guerreiros dos dois lados.

_Certo, Draco. Agora foram quatro vezes..._

_N/A: desculpem a demora. Eu estou com um bloqueio nessa fic, mas espero acabar com ele o mais rápido possível, hahahah... Obrigada pelas reviews no primeiro capítulo! Eu ia agradecer antes, mas deu problema aqui no computador, e daí...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Você. Está. Perdido. Draco! O que diabos você acabou de fazer? _

O que fizera? Algo estúpido, sem dúvida alguma. Mas não podia deixa-la morrer, não podia...

_Por que não podia? Acorda, Draco! Ela é uma Weasley, lembra? Uma Weasley! Para todos os efeitos, vocês são inimigos!_

Inimigos? Não, não eram. Draco não tomara partido na guerra. Portanto, ninguém ali era seu inimigo.

_Não, Draco. Ninguém aqui é seu amigo. _Todos_ são inimigos!..._

A pequena Weasley acordou Draco dos pensamentos em que se perdera ao levantar-se, boquiaberta, e se aproximar da borda do escudo, o feitiço que os envolvia e protegia. Draco puxou-a com força para baixo, a tempo de impedi-la de tocar a parede da bolha, e ainda ver a cara enojada do Comensal mais próximo.

-Seu traidorzinho barato! –foi tudo o que o homem conseguiu dizer, antes de ser acertado por um feitiço errante.

Traidor... Não, não era um traidor. Draco nunca dissera de que lado estava. Na verdade, não estava de lado nenhum, apenas eliminara os centauros porque eles estavam tentando mata-lo também. Só isso.

_Ah, certo... Então larga a Weasley, e vai embora! Se não tem que matar, também não tem que _salvar_ ninguém!_

Não, não podia largar a garota ali! Estavam no meio da batalha! Havia Comensais por todos os lados! Se Draco a deixasse sozinha, ela podia até...

_Se isso acontecer, não será sua culpa. Afinal, você já fez sua parte..._

-Malfoy! –gritou a ruiva, em meio ao som ensurdecedor dos feitiços que rebatiam na bolha, com que alguns Comensais, irados, tentavam atingir os dois (ou melhor, o "_traidorzinho barato_") –Essa bolha vai agüentar?

-Por que você não pára de perguntar, e aproveita seus minutos a mais de vida? –respondeu, mais ríspido do que gostaria, pois o escudo começava a ceder diante dos poderosos feitiços dos Comensais.

Não havia escapatória. Eles estavam rachando o escudo, e logo acertariam Draco e a menina, a não ser que...

Um sorriso maldoso se formou no rosto de Draco.

Levantou-se na pose mais confiante e arrogante que conseguiu, o que sempre funcionara para intimidar os seus adversários; mas, pelo visto, hoje seria um tanto diferente: os Comensais sorriram de modo assassino, o que era com certeza um sinal de que Draco estava com problemas. A garota Weasley se levantou atrás dele, e Draco pôde sentir o medo transbordando pelos poros dela. Por um breve momento sentiu pena da garota, jogada no meio da batalha sangrenta, mas logo essa pena foi substituída por um sentimento forte e incomum de proteção, que o fez ter certeza do que deveria fazer.

Draco juntou toda a sua força, e desfechou a mais forte série de feitiços que conseguiu: arremessou o Comensal mais próximo contra outros dois, derrubando-os no chão de maneira ridícula; a espada de um deles, longa e de punho negro, perseguiu um quarto Comensal, até acerta-lo, com força, no peito; o quinto Comensal desatou a correr, gritando para todos os outros guerreiros negros virem ajuda-lo a "acabar com um traidor". E a pequena Weasley estava boquiaberta enquanto Draco erguia o último, virando-o de cabeça para baixo, e sacudindo-o desvairadamente.

Até que era divertido sacudir Comensais no ar...

-Como você faz isso? –gritou a garota, enquanto Draco pousava o Comensal no chão com a delicadeza de um trasgo (ele até pôde ouvir os ossos do homem se quebrarem...).

-Isso o quê? –retirou a espada do peito daquele Comensal, e guiou-a com acenos de mão até acertar um dos primeiros, que ameaçava levantar-se e ataca-los.

-Isso! –ela apontou, com uma careta de nojo, para a espada voadora se enfiando entre as costelas do homem, por um simples gesto de Draco. –Como faz?

Draco não teve tempo de responder. No instante seguinte, ouviu um grito estridente da garota, virou-se rápido para onde ela olhava, e deparou-se com o único Comensal que manteve vivo voltando, com muitos outros atrás de si, apontando diretamente para Draco e a ruiva.

-Essa não é uma boa hora pra te ensinar, Weasley... –respondeu, olhando para a grande quantidade de soldados negros que vinham em direção aos dois –Ah, mas não é mesmo!...

-Mate-os! –a Weasley gritava, já que sua voz parecia presa na garganta. Inúmeros Comensais da Morte os encurralaram, formando um círculo sólido ao redor de Draco e da ruiva. –Anda logo! Exploda-os de uma vez!

-Não dá! São muitos! –gritou o rapaz em resposta, tentando ignorar a histeria da garota –Vou ser acertado por um _Avada Kedavra_ antes mesmo de pensar em me mexer!

Sentiu a Weasley virar-se, apreensiva, encostando suas costas nas de Draco. Estavam perdidos. Havia Comensais por todos os lados que Draco olhava, e nenhum feitiço forte o bastante para acabar com todos de uma vez passava na sua mente.

-Weasley! –gritou, num raro momento de desespero –Em Hogwarts, te ensinaram alguma coisa que seria útil agora?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas antes que Draco se desse ao luxo de dizer "Então estamos mortos", a garota berrou:

-O feitiço escudo! Você-Sabe-Quem acertou todo mundo com a bolha dele! Faz aquilo de novo, e exploda todos eles!

_Boa idéia, hein? Nada mal para uma Weasley!..._

Draco pôs até a alma naquele feitiço escudo. Tentou trazer à tona pensamentos positivos, mas as imagens de Narcisa morta e do círculo maciço de Comensais ao seu redor não queriam sair de sua cabeça... Respirou fundo duas vezes, e esticou os braços à frente. Os Comensais mais próximos recuaram um passo, mas logo em seguida se entreolharam, riram, e voltaram ao lugar.

_O feitiço... Faça logo o feitiço!..._

Conseguiu conjurar a bolha; Draco e a Weasley estavam bem seguros dentro dela, apesar dos esforços dos guerreiros negros ao redor, que atiravam toda a sorte de feitiços nos dois. Mas fazer a bolha crescer e explodir estava sendo mais difícil do que Draco esperava...

-Por Merlin, Malfoy! –gritou a Weasley, exasperada –Você arremessou um centauro com os olhos, sacudiu um Comensal no ar com um aceno de mão! Por que não consegue fazer uma simples bolha?

_Quer trocar de lugar? Você faz o feitiço complicado, e eu fico berrando na sua orelha, que acha?..._

-Você pode fazer isso!

_Ah, claro que posso!... Olha só como estou conseguindo!..._

-Até já parece maior!...

_Argh! Grifinórios!..._

Draco caiu de joelhos no chão. Não conseguia se concentrar no feitiço com aquela garota gritando, mas também não conseguia se virar e xinga-la! Estava exausto. Os feitiços que lançara e a bolha-escudo tinham consumido todas as suas energias, e Draco sentia-se excessivamente fraco. Os sons se tornaram mais agudos, os feitiços brilhavam mais do que o normal, as imagens se distorciam e rodavam...

-Ah! Não desmaia agora, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Desmaiar? Eu sou um Malfoy! Malfoys não desmaiam!

Um calor estranho se apossou do corpo de Draco. Um calor que vinha... Do seu braço?... Seus olhos não queriam mais se manter abertos, mas o rapaz se esforçou ao máximo para permanecer acordado, e olhou para o braço, para ver o que havia ali de tão quente.

A Weasley... Ela estava segurando seu braço...

_Oras! Como ousa tocar em um Malfoy, sua...?_

A ruiva apertou os olhos com força, como se... Como se estivesse passando sua própria energia para o feitiço.

_Mas é uma Weasley! E ela... Ela tá te tocando!... _

O calor saiu de seu braço, e migrou para as duas mãos. Draco pôde senti-lo sair num jato por entre seus dedos, e viu o feitiço escudo aumentar de tamanho. Agora, a parede da bolha estava a menos de um metro do Comensal mais próximo...

Os homens ao redor pularam para trás, mas Draco não conseguiu vê-los. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, não conseguia mantê-las abertas... Mas um barulho alto de explosão chegou a seus ouvidos, e Draco obrigou seus olhos a se abrirem.

O feitiço havia se desfeito em uma onda de energia dourada (estranho, já que a bolha que Draco conjurara era prateada...), e guerreiros negros foram arremessados por todos os lados...

-Isso é que é uma bela visão... –disse, num tom de voz que não parecia nem um pouco com o seu. Então, tudo ficou escuro...

-Eu ainda não acredito que você o trouxe pra cá, Gina!

-E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Ele salvou a minha vida!

-Mas... Olha só pra ele! Ele tem a Marca! _É um inimigo!_

-Inimigo? Por Merlin! Ele matou outros comensais! A essas alturas, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado deve estar procurando-o por toda a Inglaterra! Ele está do nosso lado!

-Como você pode ter certeza? E se for tudo um plano? Ele pode surtar e partir pra cima da gente de repente, como o idiota filho de chocadeira que é!

_Filho de chocadeira?_

Draco abriu os olhos. As imagens rodavam, mas ele pôde ver perfeitamente onde estava: a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Olhou ao redor, e viu todos os leitos ocupados por pessoas com os mais diversos ferimentos. E todas com o uniforme do Exército da Luz...

Tentou erguer-se na cama, mas ao pousar o cotovelo no colchão, sentiu uma dor muito forte percorrer-lhe, e caiu novamente sobre o travesseiro. Com um resmungo, viu que haviam enfaixado seu braço na altura do corte da flecha do centauro, mas que as ataduras estavam sujas de sangue. Observou seu próprio corpo deitado, e reparou que ainda usava as vestes negras que ganhara do Lord; a manga esquerda estava erguida, deixando parte da Marca Negra em seu antebraço bastante visível, e a espada de Riddle não estava a vista.

-Ora! Olha só quem acordou!...

Draco virou-se na direção da voz, em vão, pois só conseguiu definir que quem falava tinha cabelos cor de fogo: as imagens ainda giravam, loucas, aos olhos do rapaz... Até tentou responder alguma coisa, mas alguém foi mais rápido.

-Dá um tempo pra ele, Fred! –de quem era mesmo essa voz?... –Lembra? Ele me salvou!

-Deve ter salvado dele mesmo, imagino... –respondeu outro ruivo, que se postou ao lado do primeiro. Pareciam exatamente iguais, e cruzavam os braços com jeito de irmãos mais velhos.

-Ah, por Merlin, Jorge! Vocês podem parar de xinga-lo, por favor?

Draco olhava para os dois ruivos, tentando lembrar-se quem eram, quando sentiu o colchão afundar sob o peso muito leve de alguém que sentava a seu lado. Virou-se rápido, quase em guarda, e deparou-se com uma garota de cabelos longos e ruivos, e um sorriso muito grande.

-Malfoys não desmaiam, é? Pois sim! –riu-se ela, com um tom de voz bastante brincalhão. Draco só precisou de um segundo para reconhecer a menina Weasley, que lhe estendia um copo de alguma coisa fumegante. Draco olhou, intrigado, para a xícara, e ouviu-a dizer: -Não se preocupe, é só chocolate. Todo mundo deve tomar.

Draco olhou-a com certa estranheza, mas aceitou a xícara sem falar coisa alguma. Não sabia o que dizer e, mesmo se soubesse, não tinha certeza de que queria puxar papo com ela. A pequena Weasley continuou sentada a seu lado, e Draco sentia os olhos dela em cima de si sem nem precisar olha-la.

-Você dormiu por vários dias... –comentou a garota, como se falasse do tempo –A flecha dos centauros é envenenada, por sorte só atingiu seu braço. O antídoto que te demos ainda estava em fase de testes, então não sabemos exatamente os efeitos colaterais do seu tratamento...

Draco estreitou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha, reprimindo um estremecimento. Em fase de testes? Ele por acaso era algum tipo de cobaia? Abriu a boca para dizer algo bem feio e impróprio para a ruiva, mas não saiu som algum de sua boca.

Ah! Diabos!

-Bem, acho que já notei um defeito... –disse a ruiva, com um sorrisinho, e o som de passos na entrada a fez pular no colchão.

A ruiva se levantou da cama com um sorriso enorme, e correu na direção da porta da Ala. Draco virou-se lentamente para onde ela fora, e viu-a pular sobre um garoto cujas feições não conseguiu ver. Mas não foi necessário muito para reconhecer o dono daqueles cabelos negros insubordinados e daquela manga esquerda oca: Harry Potter.

_O Senhor Certinho! Ela tá com o Senhor Certinho!!_

Draco sentiu-se estranhamente enjoado. Afinal, fora ele quem salvara a ruivinha! E onde Potter estava quando ela precisava dele? Estava salvando o mundo, derrotando o Lord!

_E talvez isso seja o bastante para a Weasley estar com ele..._

A garota soltou o pescoço de Potter, o Babaca, e abraçou com força duas meninas, uma de cabelos castanhos e outra loira, que Draco definitivamente não reconheceu. Respirou fundo, e soprou a fumaça que saía de sua xícara, tomando um grande gole de chocolate em seguida.

-Ah! Gina! Achei que você tivesse morrido! –exclamou a garota morena, e Draco sentiu –se um tanto mal ao reconhecer a voz da Sabe-Tudo Granger... –Quando a onda me atingiu, eu fui arremessada por muitos metros e quase caí em cima do Carlinhos, por sorte ele me viu e me amparou... Quando eu levantei, logo vi a Luna mais pra frente, mas não te achei em lugar nenhum!

-Eu fui parar no meio da briga, Mione... Voei muito longe, achei que iria me esborrachar no chão e morrer, mas...

-Um milhão de galeões como você não acerta quem a salvou... –interrompeu um dos ruivos, bastante irritado. Draco limitou-se a olhar a cena (sem conseguir necessariamente ver, já que as imagens ainda estavam sem foco), tomando goles de seu chocolate, tranqüilamente.

-Malfoy! –resmungou Potter, enojado, aparentemente tentando cruzar os braços, mas esquecido de que só tinha o braço direito (Draco se segurou para não rir). Granger empunhou a varinha, apontando-a direto na cabeça de Draco, e a loira sentou-se despreocupadamente numa poltrona próxima, dizendo, num tom de voz sonhador:

-Eu imaginei mesmo que alguém salvaria Gina. A prof. Trelawney disse que ela encontraria o amor no meio da guerra...

Draco cuspiu todo o chocolate que tinha na boca, sujando boa parte do lençol branco que o cobria.

-O que está tentando dizer, sua louca? –disse um dos ruivos, pondo em palavras todos os nomes feios que vieram à mente de Draco, sem que ele pudesse dize-los.

-Não quis dizer nada. Foi a professora quem fez a previsão, eu só estou repetindo...

-E desde quando Trelawney faz uma previsão que preste? –riu-se o outro ruivo, com um tom de voz brincalhão que Draco sabia conhecer de algum lugar.

-Bem... Ela acertou o futuro do Harry duas vezes, lembra?

Um silêncio mortal pairou na Ala Hospitalar. Draco concentrou-se em limpar todo o chocolate que derramara no lençol, para não raciocinar sobre o que aquela loira idiota havia dito – e também para que Madame Pomfrey e sua mania por limpeza não o expulsassem da Ala e o jogassem com seus "companheiros de luta"... Reparou, com o tal do "instinto de guerra", que todos olhavam para ele, numa mistura de raiva e medo que o irritou bastante.

Quis exclamar um monte de palavrões, mas só conseguiu expressar sua raiva com os olhos e a maneira frenética de abrir e fechar a boca. Irado, pensou em atirar longe a caneca de chocolate, mas parou no meio do caminho, lembrando-se que não queria morrer por um ataque de Pomfrey. Seu gesto chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas nos leitos ao redor e fez os ruivos, Potter e as garotas se virarem para ele e não para o lençol, que limpara sem o uso de uma varinha.

-Não ouse fazer magia assim de novo, Malfoy. –mastigou um dos ruivos, num murmúrio irritado –Você está no território da luz. Se você espirrar, será cercado por montes de aurores com as varinhas em punho!...

Draco limitou-se a fazer cara de nojo e bufar. Ele tinha muitas coisas a dizer, argumentos, palavras ríspidas e xingamentos, mas nenhum deles sairia de sua garganta. Maldito antídoto.

-Termina de tomar o chocolate, Malfoy. –disse a Weasley, depois do grande silêncio que se formou após a fala do ruivo –Eu tenho que falar com eles aqui...

E então, ela puxou todo o bando para fora da Ala Hospitalar, deixando Draco sozinho com aquele monte de guerreiros da luz. O rapaz respirou fundo, e continuou a tomar seu chocolate, tentando ignorar as pessoas dos inúmeros leitos vizinhos a olharem-no como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir.

_N/A: argh, eu atrasei de novo... Um dia eu termino isso aqui. _

_Obrigada pelas reviews fofas de todas!!! Se quiserem deixar mais, não se acanhem!!!! Vocês sabem que reviews animam qualquer autor, não? D_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_Draco estava novamente na Mansão Riddle, naquele quarto imundo, que lhe dava ataques claustrofóbicos de tão pequeno. As cortinas semicerradas não deixavam a luz entrar no quarto como deveria. Sentia cheiro de mofo. Estava deitado na cama, mas não conseguia se mexer..._

_Então, a porta se abriu. Draco virou os olhos para ver quem chegava e avistou, assustado, Lúcio Malfoy adentrando seu quarto._

_-Não! –gritou, em desespero. Debatia-se como louco, mas seu corpo não respondia –Você morreu! Me deixa em paz!_

_-Te deixar em paz? –a risada fria do homem ecoou pelo quarto minúsculo –Draco! Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz!_

_-Você morreu! Eu vi a foto do seu cadáver no jornal! Você não é real!_

_-Sou mais real do que você pode imaginar, moleque... –rosnou Lúcio, se aproximando da cama. Cutucou Draco com desdém, e fez uma careta desagradável. Então, seu rosto se torceu em fúria; o quarto se encheu de escuridão, e Draco só conseguia ver o insano brilho vermelho nos olhos de seu pai, enquanto tudo era envolto pelas trevas. –Você não vai decepcionar o Lorde, moleque! Eu não vou deixar você manchar o nome de nossa família nunca mais!_

_-Eu? Manchar o nome da família? –uma risada saiu da boca de Draco sem que ele se contivesse -Foi você quem foi resgatado por trouxas, depois de perder a maldita horcrux do Lorde, e ser morto como a lesma gosmenta que é!_

_Lúcio urrou de raiva; seu corpo se iluminou por uma luz avermelhada, e o homem avançou sobre a cama, onde Draco jazia, ainda sem conseguir mover-se. Então, Lúcio ergueu sua mão novamente no ar... _

_-Malfoy? –Draco sentiu-se sacudido. A imagem de Lúcio tentando bater nele começou a enevoar-se... –Malfoy!_

Draco levantou num pulo. Estava na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, com o braço enfaixado, rodeado por guerreiros da luz... E uma garota de cabelos cor de folhas no outono, sentada na beirada da cama, o olhava com muita apreensão.

-Você tá bem?

Draco respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Aquele pesadelo de novo... Respirou fundo, e esfregou os olhos, cansado. Quando iria parar de sonhar com isso?

-Hei... –chamou a garota. Draco tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou a ruiva, que lhe estendia uma outra xícara fumegante –Toma isso aqui. É chá, vai lhe fazer bem...

Draco aceitou a xícara sem dizer nada, e tomou-a. Quase cuspiu o chá; era amargo e forte, tinha gosto de mato e o deixara um tanto enjoado. Fez uma careta de desgosto, e a garota riu um bocado.

Há quanto tempo não ouvia uma risada sincera?

-Eu sei que não é bom! –disse ela, em meio ao riso. Um homem no leito em frente olhou-a com um típico ar de repreensão, que fez a Weasley diminuir o tom de sua voz. –Eu ando tomando esse chá há dias... Tem um gosto horrível, mas ajuda a dormir melhor...

Draco olhou desgostoso para a xícara em sua mão. O líquido era de um verde doentio, e exalava uma fumaça de cheiro repugnante. O rapaz respirou fundo, e bebeu o chá de um só gole. O líquido desceu quente por sua garganta, e caiu em seu estômago como chumbo derretido. Mas logo a sensação de ardência deu lugar a um calor confortável e relaxante. Draco sentiu o corpo amolecer, e se acomodou melhor na cama. Dormiu quase imediatamente.

---xxx---

Risadinhas enchiam seus ouvidos. Não queria acordar, era tão bom dormir sem sonhar... Mas as risadinhas não deixavam Draco voltar a dormir!...

Os olhos de Draco se abriram sem seu consentimento, irritando-o, e as risadinhas apenas o aborreceram ainda mais. Sua vista desfocada conseguiu distinguir os vultos da menina Weasley, de Potter sem braço e da Granger Sangue-Ruim, e as risadas vinham dos três.

Tentou perguntar o que houve, mas apenas um grunhido saiu de sua boca - o que era um avanço, pra quem não conseguia emitir nenhum som...

-Ah! –a ruiva e a morena cutucaram as costelas de Potter com os cotovelos, fazendo-o soltar o ar com força demais. –Bom dia, Malfoy! Tá com fome?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, pois não tinha certeza de o quanto sua voz voltara; e estranhamente isso fez Potter se engasgar, numa tentativa muito óbvia de não rir. A morena o cutucou de novo, a Weasley o xingou, saindo em seguida, e Potter apenas as olhou. Draco só pôde imaginar o olhar irritado que o ex-grifinório lhes lançara, porque não conseguia enxergar muito bem, e também porque a pequena Weasley chegou e pousou uma bandeja no criado-mudo ao lado da cama com a velocidade de um raio.

-Hoje nós só temos mingau de aveia, pra variar... –disse ela, com certo nojo na voz. –Eles não servem outra coisa no café da manhã a tempos!...

Draco torceu o nariz em desgosto, e Potter engasgou de novo. Agora bastante irritado, o loiro estreitou os olhos e fitou a ruiva com um olhar interrogativo. Ela sorriu e disse:

-Harry é um idiota. Ele tá assim, porque... –ela pigarreou –Bem, descobrimos outro efeito colateral do antídoto...

Ela apontou para o rosto de Draco, como que o mandando olhar por si mesmo. O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha (Potter tratou de olhar para outro lado, torcendo o rosto numa tentativa frustrada de segurar o riso) e, um tanto curioso, aceitou o espelho pequeno que Granger lhe estendera, mirando nele seu reflexo. Pulou na cama, e tentou gritar, mas só um resmungo baixo saiu de sua garganta.

A pele de seu rosto estava azul. Mas não um azul qualquer: um azul turquesa, profundo e assustadoramente anormal, que fazia Draco parecer um... Um... Bem, seja lá o que parecesse, não era nada agradável de se olhar.

Potter desatou a rir como o idiota que é, e Granger lhe lançou tantos olhares reprovadores que Draco se sentiu bastante mal por tê-la xingado tantas vezes de sangue-ruim. Alguns guerreiros da luz ao redor, ao ver o ataque de risos de Potter, se ergueram em suas camas para ver melhor; alguns riram alto, e os que não podiam rir deixaram bem claro de que era isso o que estariam fazendo se pudessem...

-Não ligue pra esses idiotas –bufou a menina Weasley, dando um olhar de puro ódio ao guerreiro ao lado, que rapidamente engoliu em seco e fechou a boca. –Os efeitos colaterais vão passar...

Mas não passaram. Pior: eles _aumentaram_.

Em dois dias sua pele não estava mais azul, mas os olhos cinzas de Draco passaram a mudar de cor conforme a incidência da luz; três dias depois, os olhos voltaram ao normal, mas seu rosto se encheu de tentáculos cor-de-rosa, que sumiram um tempo depois para dar lugar a horríveis sardas verde-limão.

A menina Weasley estava ajudando bastante. Conforme ela explicou pacientemente mais de mil vezes até que Draco conseguisse assimilar a idéia, o antídoto que ele tomara era uma poção muito antiga e poderosa, encontrada nas ruínas de um castelo devastado pela Inquisição trouxa, e cujos ingredientes variavam desde flores do campo venenosas, até pêlos de gato preto, colhidos no último dia de lua nova. E alguma coisa naquela poção reagiu com outra coisa, o que provavelmente ocasionou todas as... _Mudanças_ na aparência de Draco.

Ele passou os próximos dias tomando mil e uma poções, cada uma mais estranha, amarga e mal cheirosa que a outra, mas nenhuma delas conseguiu impedir que pêlos brancos crescessem em toda a extensão de sua pele, após sumirem as sardas. E, pra piorar, Draco não conseguia emitir nenhum som além de rosnados...

Draco nunca viu tanta gente em tão pouco tempo. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, por conta das poções que a menina Weasley o obrigava a tomar, mas sempre que acordava via um par de olhos diferente na sua frente. Aqueles ruivos idênticos voltaram três ou quatro vezes, sempre rindo e fazendo imitações realmente engraçadas do que havia no rosto de Draco, até a irmã os proibir de ir; a menina loira da profecia de Trelawney estava sempre ali, ajudando a Weasley com os pacientes; guerreiros curados vinham dar uma espiada e rir um pouquinho, e Granger e Potter nunca mais apareceram. Draco sempre queria perguntar aos guerreiros como ia a guerra, mas a menina Weasley sempre os expulsava antes que Draco pudesse sequer resmungar. O mais próximo que chegou de uma informação, foi em uma conversa entre a Weasley e a loira, que pareciam achar que ele ainda estava dormindo.

-Parece que a batalha aqui em Hogwarts está acabando.

-Tem certeza, Gina?

-É o que estão dizendo... Ouvi umas pessoas conversando quando trouxeram o Simas. Muitos comensais estão mortos ou aleijados, e os que sobreviveram estão se afastando da escola. Parece que tem alguma coisa que os repele daqui, ou que os atrai pra outro lugar... Não é ótimo?

-Não sei, realmente, se é bom, sabe –a voz da garota soou como quando disse a previsão da professora de adivinhação: despreocupada e sonhadora. -Eles podem estar fugindo, ou abrindo espaço para alguma arma secreta...

-E que tipo de arma seria?

-Gigantes, talvez. –respondeu a garota, como se falasse do tempo –E inferi, lobisomens, dementadores, você sabe, esse tipo de coisa. Por enquanto, você viu, apenas os bruxos atacaram...

Draco pôde ver a ruivinha estremecer.

-Espero que estejam fugindo...

-Ah, Gina, não seja boba. Comensais não fogem...

Dizendo isto, a loira pegou um grande monte de toalhas brancas e se afastou, para cuidar de alguns feridos do outro lado da Ala. A Weasley ficou ali, as mãos apoiadas no criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Draco, parecendo aflita e sem ar.

Aquele sentimento estranho de proteção voltou a se apoderar de Draco. Não sabia porquê, tinha que protege-la, tinha que ajuda-la, tinha que...

A ruiva pulou quando Draco, num impulso muito esquisito, tocou uma das mãos dela com a sua, tentando passar um pouco de conforto sem usar de palavras. Ela virou-se bruscamente para ele, com muita surpresa e confusão em seu rosto, e Draco tentou transmitir o que se passava em sua mente através de seus olhos. Não conseguiu.

-Você... O que foi? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Draco soltou o ar com certa impaciência, sentando-se na cama e tentando ser um pouco mais direto, usando mímicas. Apontou para si mesmo, para as orelhas, e depois para ela e a loira.

-Você ouviu a gente? É isso?

Ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo. Então, fez perninhas com os dedos, e as fez correrem pela cama.

-Acha que eles estão fugindo?

Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Fez um floreio com as mãos, como alguém usando varinha, e depois um gesto exagerado de alguém sendo atingido e morrendo. A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

-Acha que Luna está certa? Que existe uma arma secreta?

Nova negação. Impaciente, Draco olhou para os lados e, não vendo nenhum auror por perto a não ser os feridos, encolheu-se sobre as mãos, para esconder que fazia um feitiço, e escreveu com o dedo sobre o próprio colchão, usando uma mágica simples que aprendera quando pequeno. As palavras surgiram conforme ele as "escrevia":

_Ele não precisa de arma. ELE é a arma._

A Weasley estremeceu de novo. Com um gesto de apagador, Draco fez as palavras desaparecerem, e surgirem outras:

_Os comensais correm pra ele abrir caminho._

Apagou de novo assim que a garota acabou de ler.

_Eles vão tentar invadir o castelo._

Um aceno da cabeça ruiva dela indicou que Draco poderia apagar novamente e escrever nova frase:

_Avise Potter. Ele tem que matá-lo rápido._

-Eu não posso. –respondeu a garota, sentando-se na cama, e ajudando a esconder o feitiço que Draco fazia. –Harry e Hermione não estão mais no castelo. Saíram para tentar matar o Lorde, ou pelo menos foi o que me disseram...

_Ele destruiu as horcruxes?_ - Escreveu Draco. A ruiva o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhos confusos.

-O que...?

_Não se mata o Lorde sem destruir as horcruxes._

-Mas o que são...

Draco tentou fazer "shh!", mas tudo o que saiu de sua garganta foi um "fssst!" alto e agudo. O som chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, mas elas logo acharam se tratar de outro dos ataques de Draco ao descobrir mais alguns efeitos colaterais de seu antídoto, e pararam de olhar.

_É o que o impede de morrer._

-Eu... Eu não sei nada sobre isso, Malfoy. Você sabe, Harry é meio restrito com os assuntos dele...

Draco revirou os olhos. Escreveu _"Potter idiota"_ sobre o colchão, e achou prudente não continuar a frase que tinha em mente, pois _"ele perdeu uma ótima pessoa" _soava muito piegas... A ruiva sorriu, e se levantou novamente da cama assim que as palavras escritas desapareceram.

-Eu vou tentar me informar. Depois te trago uma resposta!

Dito isso, ela sorriu e se afastou. Draco ficou observando a silhueta esguia dela saindo da Ala; os cabelos ruivos, presos num rabo de cavalo, balançavam suavemente conforme ela andava, contrastando com o uniforme branco do exército da luz, que esvoaçava com seus passos seguros. Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir: valia a pena viver só para ver aquela cena de novo...

* * *

_N/A: Aaah! Eu não atrasei tanto desta vez! hehehe...  
_

_Bem, agora começam os problemas. Eu não sei quando vou conseguir postar de novo, pois começam as maratonas de vestibular (ninguém mandou querer fazer faculdade, hahahaha...), e se eu já demorava antes, imagina agora?... Fora que eu ainda não acabei o próximo capítulo (lerda? Imagina...)..._

_Obrigada por todas as reviews! Podem continuar enviando, eu gosto de ver meu e-mail cheio!!! ;-)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Os últimos dias foram de profunda introspecção para Draco. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo e, quando estava acordado, era arrebatado por milhares de pensamentos e indagações, em sua maioria a respeito da guerra.

Então, em uma tarde nada especial, Draco estava deitado em seu leito, perdido em alguns pensamentos depressivos que envolviam o assassinato e o assassino de sua mãe, quando ouviu vozes alteradas se aproximando.

-Ele não pode! Professor...

-Sr. Weasley, creio que já conversamos demais sobre esse assunto.

-Ele é um comensal! Deve ser jogado com os outros!

-Todo aquele que salva um dos nossos merece respeito e gratidão, e será bem vindo no exército da luz. Independente de rixas familiares.

-Mas senhor...

-Sem mais, senhor Weasley! -Draco pôde ver a figura austera e ameaçadora de Dumbledore na entrada da Ala. Todos os outros guerreiros ao redor também observavam a cena, com bastante interesse. Afinal, não era todo dia que acontecia algo diferente naquele lugar...

Então, o professor adentrou a enfermaria, passando por todos os leitos e conversando com uns feridos, dando sorrisos de alívio ao ver os rostos de outros, e acenando para os mais distantes. Por fim, se aproximou do leito de Draco, sendo seguido por quatro ruivos.

-Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy.

Draco respondeu educadamente com um aceno de cabeça. Ainda não simpatizava com Dumbledore, mas sua estadia no lado da luz dependia de sua boa educação. O diretor olhou, intrigado, por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, e então aquela voz fina e suave que Draco tanto ouvira nesses dias se fez presente:

-Ele não pode falar, professor.

-Ah, sim. -disse Dumbledore, sorrindo bondosamente para a menina Weasley, que se aproximava com mais um frasco de poção, dessa vez roxa, para Draco tomar. Obedientemente, ele bebeu o conteúdo do frasco e se segurou o mais que pôde para não fazer uma careta de desgosto. Quando ergueu novamente os olhos e entregou o frasco de volta à menina, viu os olhos azuis de Dumbledore cheios daquela ternura que vira durante todo o seu sexto ano.

Um peso estranho se formou em seu estômago. Ele quase matara aquele homem. Ele não teria conseguido, é fato, mas ele _tentou_. Então, fugiu para junto do Lorde das Trevas com Snape, se tornou um dos seus Comensais da Morte mais próximos, matou sabe-os-deuses-quantos centauros naquela batalha confusa e, no entanto, lá estava Dumbledore a encará-lo como se fosse um filho querido que volta para casa depois de muitos anos.

-Como se sente, meu rapaz?

Um dos ruivos, o maior deles, resmungou algo como "E quem se importa?", recebendo um olhar de censura da irmã. Draco acenou para Dumbledore, dizendo silenciosamente que estava bem.

-Ótimo. -Dumbledore se endireitou em seu lugar, e limpou os óculos na manga das vestes -Pois temos assuntos a tratar.

Draco engoliu em seco. Ótimo, agora é que seria enxotado para fora do castelo antes mesmo de dizer "Espere". Se bem que não conseguiria dizer coisa alguma, de qualquer forma...

-Primeiramente, estes senhores querem agradecê-lo por ter salvado a vida de sua irmã.

Os ruivos se remexeram desconfortavelmente, o que fez Draco sorrir, talvez mais de alívio por não estar sendo expulso do que de alegria. Um deles, de cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo, pigarreou e disse, muito a contragosto:

-É... É isso aí, Malfoy, ahn... Obrigado.

Draco limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça mais uma vez, pensando que tantos acenos o deixariam tonto. O maior ruivo resmungou um "Obrigado" quase inaudível, e os dois gêmeos cruzaram os braços sobre o peito e grunhiram qualquer coisa a respeito. Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito, pois continuou:

-Em segundo lugar, temos que resolver um dilema que está consumindo todo o meu exército. -ele encarou Draco intensamente -Você está do nosso lado?

Draco não soube o que responder. Ele não estava do lado de Dumbledore, mas também não estava do lado do Lorde. E agora?

Respirando fundo e ignorando todas as vozes em sua cabeça, que diziam para que levantasse, saísse correndo e se atirasse no lago, para ser morto pela Lula Gigante, Draco engoliu em seco e afirmou com a cabeça mais uma vez.

-Ele tá mentindo! -gritou o guerreiro do leito ao lado, pulando em seu lugar e apontando um dedo ameaçador para Draco -Olha a cara dele! Dumbledore, ele é um Malfoy, não merece...

-Silêncio, White! -sibilou o professor, calando o homem no mesmo instante. Então, se virou novamente para Draco: -Espero que esteja falando a verdade.

Draco afirmou novamente, acenando tanto que dessa vez teve certeza de que o mundo logo ia começar a rodar. Quando Dumbledore deu um dos seus sorrisos paternais, Draco parou de acenar, e sentiu um peso enorme na cabeça. Piscou várias vezes, e então ouviu o professor falar novamente:

-Permita-me ter uma prova...

Sem dizer mais nada, Dumbledore sacou sua varinha e fez um jorro de luz branca atingir o peito de Draco em cheio, fazendo-o engasgar e tossir. Que feitiço era aquele?

-Malfoy, -começou Dumbledore, guardando novamente a varinha -você está do nosso lado?

Draco encarou-o em descrença por um milésimo de segundo, e sequer percebeu quando sua cabeça acenou em concordância, sem seu consentimento.

_Que raio de feitiço era aquele?????_

-Ótimo! -disse Dumbledore, com um sorriso satisfeito. -Fico feliz que queira se juntar a nós, senhor Malfoy. Voltaremos a falar em breve.

Dito isto, Dumbledore se encaminhou até a saída da Ala. Mas um dos ruivos tornou a falar, antes que o diretor alcançasse a saída:

-Mas Dumbledore...

-Toda ajuda é bem vinda, senhores –disse o diretor, soando como quem termina a conversa, sem sequer se virar.

-Ele é um Malfoy! -insistiu White, exasperado -Malfoys não são dignos de confiança! Se aquele pai dele traiu o Lorde, por que o filho...

-Oras, cale a boca! -gritou a ruiva, vermelha e irada. Draco encarou-a com tanta surpresa que não se espantaria se seu queixo tivesse caído. -Eu já estou cheia de você e de suas teorias e insinuações, White! Se não quiser ser chutado daqui pra fora, cala essa sua boca enorme e...

-Ginevra! -gritou o ruivo de cabelos compridos, fazendo a garota ficar ainda mais vermelha e parar de falar na mesma hora.

-Não acredito que você tá defendendo... _Ele!_ -um dos ruivos idênticos fez uma careta de nojo ao apontar para Draco com um dedo, deixando o loiro um tanto desconcertado.

-Eu... Eu não...

Três ruivos rosnaram, alguém gritou algo como "Diz que eu tô sonhando", e aquela loira despreocupada deu o ar de sua graça naquele instante, comentando qualquer coisa relacionada com "Trelawney acertou de novo". Um daqueles Weasleys idênticos exclamou, quase desesperado:

-Quer parar de falar na Trelawney?

-Que tem a Sibila? –perguntou Dumbledore, divertido.

-Nada. –disse a loira, com aquela voz sonhadora de novo –Eles não querem aceitar que a irmã deles vai ficar com um Malfoy depois da guerra.

Até aquele momento, ele fingira bastante bem que estava tudo certo e que não se importava com a briga deles, mas aquela frase fez Draco pular em seu colchão, encarando a garota com a expressão mais incrédula do mundo.

-Viu só? Viu só? Ele também acha um absurdo! –disse o ruivo, apontando para Draco. De fato, todo mundo estava olhando para Draco naquele momento...

-Você não pode controlar as profecias... –a garota pegou algumas toalhas numa estante próxima, sorrindo como quem sabe de tudo, mas é modesto demais para admitir. Draco fez uma careta, e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas esqueceu de que só conseguia dizer resmungos. E foi o que aconteceu, diante de alguns risos dos ruivos.

-A doninha é um vampiro? –perguntou um dos gêmeos, rindo um bocado dos caninos afiados que Draco exibia no momento. O loiro o fuzilou com o olhar, e nem precisou expor em rosnados o que queria dizer, pois alguém foi mais rápido:

-Por favor, Fred, -disse a menina Weasley, com o rosto muito vermelho e soando cansada. –White já está humilhando o Malfoy o suficiente.

O ruivo fez uma careta e não disse nada além de um fraco e exacerbado "Ela tá defendendo ele!". Draco sorriu para a ruiva, como quem agradece o apoio, e recebeu um bonito sorriso de volta. A loira cantarolou, alegre:

-Eu avisei...

Cinco gritos de "Cala a boca, Luna" ecoaram pela Ala, enquanto Draco rosnava assustadoramente para a garota, que simplesmente sorriu e saiu saltitando e cantarolando algo que soou muito com "A Gina vai casar".

Dumbledore riu fracamente e se despediu, saindo da Ala em seguida. Os ruivos que não eram gêmeos logo correram atrás do diretor, tentando convencê-lo a ficar longe de um Malfoy, e os gêmeos cruzaram os braços, fuzilaram Draco com os olhos, e só então correram a acompanhar os irmãos, mas não sem antes um deles dizer, num grunhido digno de um trasgo com dor de estômago:

-Fica longe dele, Gina! Se o papai souber...

A menina soltou um suspiro cansado ao se ver novamente sozinha na Ala. Ela tinha um sorriso triste quando disse, o rosto bastante vermelho:

-Não ligue pra Luna, Malfoy. Ela tem essa mania de repetir certas coisas como se fossem fatos concretos...

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, pensando que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter morrido com as flechas dos centauros do que ficar ali, ouvindo as loucuras daquela loira. Mas então, a menina Weasley sorriu de novo e lhe deu uma palmadinha amigável no ombro, e todos os pensamentos de morte fluíram para longe da cabeça de Draco como se fossem feitos de ar quente, para depois voltarem, junto com idéias estranhas sobre ficar mais machucado, ao ver a ruiva se afastar e ir trocar as ataduras de um guerreiro cujo braço sangrava horrores.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça com violência, deitando novamente e tentando voltar a pensar em quem teria matado sua mãe; mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, quando dava por si estava pensando novamente na menina Weasley, e na idéia mais do que louca de ficar o máximo de tempo possível na Ala Hospitalar...

* * *

_N/A: aeee!!! Depois de muito tempo, eu atualizei! \o/\o/ Desculpem pela demora e pelos possíveis erros - eu acabei de escrever o capítulo, revisei duas vezes e não encontrei nada de errado, mas sempre alguma coisa passa despercebido. Como no capítulo anterior, cujo título é "Capítulo VI", quando ESTE é o VI... Enfim..._

_Agradecendo às reviews aqui, porque não tenho certeza de que meus agradecimentos estão chegando... hehehe..._

_ Biazinha Malfoy: obrigada pelos elogios! rsrsrs... Tá aqui a continuação..._

_Bethy Potter: sim, sim, mas ele ainda não descobriu isso, hahahahaha... Obrigada!_

_Gabiii: aaah! Que bom! Obrigada pela sorte, eu vou precisar, hahahaha..._

_Thammy Malfoy: ah, o Rony morreu porque... ahn... Ah! Não tem um motivo em especial... Eu adoraria poder dizer: "Você vai descobrir mais pra frente!" mas a verdade é que eu não tenho nem idéia de como será o "mais pra frente"... sorrisinho sem graça Mas de uma coisa estou certa: não vai demorar muito pro Draco se recuperar, e logo, logo, ele estará com a Gina! hehehe... Obrigada!_

_EuDy: que bom!!! S2 Eu não demorei muito, demorei? hehehe..._

_Sophia D: eu nunca vou te agradecer o bastante por todas as quatro reviews, hahahahaha... Eu espero que tenha recebido minha mensagem, mas se não, eu te agradeço de novo!_

_Bem, bem, bem... Bjs a todos, espero poder atualizar em breve! Mas eu não garanto nada, tenho prova dias 13, 14, 15, 17, 18 e 19!!! irc..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

O dia já ia alto quando Draco acordou novamente. De imediato, não encontrou nada de diferente em sua aparência, o que o animou bastante. Pegou o espelho que sempre ficava no criado-mudo, e fitou o próprio rosto. Nada. Nem uma única cicatriz que fosse.

Viu seu reflexo repetir o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Depois de muitas semanas sendo a chacota da Ala, vendo coisas estranhas crescerem em seu rosto, seus cabelos esverdearem e seus olhos mudarem de cor como camaleões, finalmente Draco estava curado. White, o guerreiro do leito ao lado, deu um resmungo de desaprovação.

-Bah! Eu preferia quando você tinha escamas...

Draco tentou xingá-lo, mas percebeu que não estava tão curado assim quando o palavrão se transformou em um rosnado ao sair de sua boca. O guerreiro desatou a rir.

-Hei! Lovegood! –a menina que sempre conversava com a caçula Weasley se virou imediatamente para olhar o homem. –O comensal tá curado! A gente pode matar ele agora?

-Controle-se, White. –disse a loira, com aquela voz aérea de sempre. –Dumbledore disse...

-Eu sei o que ele disse, obrigado. –rosnou White, emburrado, fazendo o corte fundo em seu rosto se contorcer com sua careta. Ele completou, com um falsete engraçado: – _"Todo aquele que salva um dos nossos merece respeito e gratidão, e será bem vindo no exército da luz"_... Bah!

A loirinha riu um pouco, e disse algo como "Tenho que avisar Gina", pouco antes de sair da Ala. Draco nem bem recostou-se novamente nos travesseiros, apoiando a cabeça nos braços, quando White se remexeu e resmungou:

-Eu também vou ter alta por esses dias. -Draco só então percebeu que o guerreiro falava com ele, e virou a cabeça em sua direção para dizer que estava ouvindo -Eu vou ficar de olho em você, Malfoy. É melhor não aprontar nada, entendeu?

Draco encarou-o por um segundo, e então afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. White deu um grunhido e desviou os olhos de Draco.

Estava encrencado. Iria, sim, ficar ao lado de Dumbledore e lutar contra o Lorde, mas... Bem, os soldados negros eram todos enormes, poderosos, não suportavam traidores (com certa razão) e o pior: _eles controlavam_ _gigantes_.

Um arrepio desceu pela espinha de Draco ao imaginar a si mesmo diante de um gigante. Tentando apagar as imagens de um minúsculo Draco Malfoy sendo esmagado por uma grande clava, o loiro sacudiu a cabeça com força, e viu um par de olhos castanhos intrigados a fitá-lo.

-Você tá bem?

Draco afirmou com novo aceno. A menina Weasley sorriu, e deu uma rápida examinada no rosto do loiro.

-É, parece que acabaram mesmo os efeitos colaterais... -ela torceu o nariz diante de uma idéia que não parecia querer compartilhar com Draco. Quando ele fez uma careta, como se dissesse "Conta logo o que foi", e ruiva suspirou e disse, levemente corada: -Você olhou em todo o seu corpo? Quero dizer, em tudo _mesmo?_

Draco não entendeu de imediato, mas as risadas engasgadas de White e o rubor no rosto da Weasley o fizeram compreender. Puxou a gola das vestes negras e examinou seu peito. Nada. Um tantinho mais aliviado, ele ergueu a lençol que o cobria e viu se havia qualquer coisa de anormal. Nada. Com um sorriso de alívio, voltou-se para a ruiva e negou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta.

-Bem, Malfoy -disse ela, pegando um pergaminho no criado-mudo ao lado e anotando alguma coisa com uma pena -então acho que já não tem mais nada a fazer aqui.

Draco a encarou por um segundo, incrédulo, esperando ela notar alguma coisa errada. Mas ela não percebia...

-Dumbledore quer que você vá procurá-lo assim que sair da Ala, -ela começou a juntar alguns frascos numa pequena bolsa -para resolver a sua posição, e tudo o mais. -Draco tentou cutucá-la para dizer que ainda continuava sem voz, mas ela não lhe deu chance, começando a juntar alguma coisa no chão, sem encarar o loiro. -Ele também quer que você lhe diga o que...

-_Dizer?_ -White riu descaradamente -E ele vai dizer _como?_

Isso fez a ruiva voltar a olhar para Draco, que rosnou para mostrar sua falta de voz. Ela deu um tapa na própria testa.

-Acho que não está tão curado assim...

-Mas estar sem voz não é um ferimento. Dumbledore vai mandá-lo lutar mesmo assim... -disse a sonhadora menina loira. Draco quis esmurrá-la, sem nem saber por quê.

-É... -disse a ruiva, parecendo contrariada. -É, acho que tem razão... Luna, vai avisar o diretor, por favor...

-Colin já fez isso. -a loira parou aos pés da cama de Draco, observando a cena como se estivesse vendo um espetáculo. -Aliás, ele avisou o exército inteiro. Eu o encontrei no meio do caminho quando fui te chamar, e ele saiu, correndo e gritando: "o Malfoy tá curado! Salvem suas vidas!" e coisas assim...

A ruiva e White começaram a rir, e Draco limitou-se a torcer o nariz. É, o lado da luz tinha uma visão realmente_ boa_ sobre ele...

-Ginevra! -chamou White. A menina Weasley fez uma careta para ele. -Eu não sinto mais nenhuma dor. Acha que já me curei?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Você foi atacado por lobisomens, White. Esteve à beira da morte, e só na lua cheia saberemos se conseguimos conter a transformação. E, até lá, você não vai sair dessa Ala. E nem adianta reclamar! -completou, vendo a cara feia de White.

O auror resmungou e se remexeu na cama, mas não disse mais nada. A menina loira continuou a fitar Draco com aquele olhar sonhador, e ele pôde ouvi-la cantarolando em sua mente: "Gina vai casar". Sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha, sem nem entender bem por quê.

-Malfoy, -chamou novamente a Weasley, desviando os olhos de Draco da loira e sua expressão de quem acabou de ler um romance bem meloso. Ela lhe estendeu um pergaminho enrolado por uma fita branca. -aqui explica toda a sua condição, diz que ainda não pode falar, e também tem uma poção que deve ir tomando pra recuperar a voz. Pode ir agora, você não tem mais nada a fazer aqui!...

Draco a encarou. Ele sentia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas, além de não saber o quê, não conseguiria falar nada. Com um suspiro, ele se levantou do leito e testou as próprias pernas. _Ficar deitado por muito tempo não é nada agradável_, pensou, sentindo os pés se firmarem mal no chão liso da enfermaria. Com um novo suspiro, dessa vez de alívio por não ter caído nem nada do gênero, Draco virou-se para a menina Weasley e fez uma reverência em agradecimento, que a fez rir um bocado.

-Não tem de quê -respondeu ela, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer. -Agora, vai embora daqui, Malfoy, Dumbledore deve estar te esperando!

Enquanto saía da Ala, muitos pensamentos surgiram na cabeça de Draco, a maioria sobre a sua estranha amizade com a ruiva. Não eram exatamente amigos, mas... Bem, eles adquiriram uma proximidade engraçada desde que ele acordara na enfermaria. Seria algo tipo paciente-médico? Não, não era tão frio... Então, era como dois colegas de turma?... Não, também não era assim...

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando ignorar as vozes em sua cabeça, que soavam muito com a voz sonhadora da menina loira, falando sobre a profecia de Trelawney. Não tinha que se preocupar com isso. A professora nunca acertou nenhuma profecia na vida! Ah, talvez algumas. Certo, ela acertou duas das profecias mais importantes para o reino mágico, mas e daí? Não significava que ela acertara de novo. Não é?

Sentiria um forte sentimento de nostalgia ao passar pela grande escadaria e pelas pesadas portas de carvalho de Hogwarts, se esses pensamentos insanos sobre a veracidade das previsões de Trelawney não o perturbassem a ponto de não ver para onde ia. De fato, Draco só percebeu que não estava mais no castelo quando a luz do sol, forte e ofuscante, cegou-lhe a vista. Por um milésimo de segundo, não viu um único palmo diante do nariz, mas logo seus olhos cinzentos se acostumaram à claridade.

Havia muitas tendas nos jardins da escola, algumas coloridas e chamativas, mas a grande maioria era de um tom cinza-esverdeado que parecia um pouco com a cor de uma lesma que Draco vira em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas... Suspirou, tentando lembrar as instruções que a ruiva lhe dera.

_-Vire à direita na primeira tenda vermelha, _-disse a garota, sua voz familiar ecoando na cabeça de Draco -_e logo você vai ver uma barraca pequena e azul._

Qual tenda vermelha? Havia dúzias de tendas vermelhas naquele lugar! Respirou fundo, contou até dez, e se pôs a andar sem rumo. Cedo, ou tarde, acharia a tenda azul.

Logo se arrependeu de não ter uma direção. Para onde olhasse, os guerreiros brancos o encaravam num misto de desconfiança e até medo, alguns apontavam a varinha para Draco até ele sumir atrás de uma barraca, outros davam rosnados estranhos, e teve um infeliz que gritou algo como "Um soldado negro! É uma invasão!". E estava se sentindo realmente estúpido andando em círculos pelos jardins.

Virara à direita em todas as tendas vermelhas que vira, e não achou nem uma única barraca azul. Com um rosnado irritado, Draco pensou em quebrar a própria perna e voltar para a enfermaria, mas então sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Virou-se, quase em guarda, e encontrou a grande barba prateada e os olhos azuis de Dumbledore a fitarem-no com certo divertimento.

-Vejo que se perdeu, sr. Malfoy.

Contrariado, Draco afirmou com a cabeça. Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho.

-Venha, meu rapaz. Por aqui.

E guiou Draco por entre o labirinto de tendas até a tal barraca azul. O primeiro pensamento do loiro foi: "A Weasley estava louca ao pensar que eu iria encontrar isso sozinho". A tenda era tão pequena que parecia feita para um elfo doméstico, e era de um azul era tão desbotado que Draco não se surpreenderia se a tenda fosse enfeitiçada para se camuflar no verde queimado da grama de Hogwarts. Sem pestanejar, Dumbledore empurrou o loiro para dentro da tenda, cuja entrada era tão mínima que ele teve que se abaixar para passar.

Por dentro, a barraca era gigantesca. Uma enorme mesa circular estava no meio do lugar, e muitos soldados estavam sentados ao seu redor, numa tentativa de imitar Rei Arthur e seus Cavaleiros. Draco pôde reconhecer alguns rostos: aquele lobisomem Lupin, sua prima Tonks, Sirius Black (Draco se surpreendeu de novo, mas conseguiu esconder bem seu espanto atrás daquela sua usual máscara de frieza), cinco Weasleys (o pai estava entre eles desta vez), McGonagall e todos os outros professores do colégio, com exceção de Snape e Slughorn, e mais algumas pessoas que ele nunca vira... Merlin, era muita gente!

Dumbledore foi para seu lugar no lado oposto da mesa, de frente para a entrada da tenda, e entrelaçou as mãos sobre a barba.

-Então, senhor Malfoy, -começou ele, diante dos olhares intrigados de uns, e enojados de outros -poderia confirmar, novamente, que está do nosso lado?

Draco se remexeu desconfortavelmente, e estendeu o pergaminho que a ruiva lhe dera. Nem por um segundo pensou em abri-lo e ler, algo do qual estava profundamente arrependido agora. Afinal, apenas _achava _que ele e a menina Weasley estavam se tornando amigos. E se ela pensasse o contrário? Quando Dumbledore tomou o pergaminho, Draco imaginou todas as coisas que ela poderia ter escrito, e já viu a si mesmo sendo jogado de cima da torre de Astronomia, como Dumbledore fora jogado por Snape... Mas então, um sorrisinho surgiu no rosto do diretor, pouco antes de ele dizer:

-Não pode falar. Entendo... -com um aceno de varinha, ele fez surgir uma lousa verde escura atrás de Draco, e completou: -Escreva na lousa o que quer dizer, Malfoy.

Draco encarou a lousa com um frio no estômago. E se dissesse alguma asneira? Com um suspiro, rendeu-se e se pôs a escrever, usando o mesmo feitiço que fizera várias vezes para se comunicar com a menina Weasley. As palavras surgiram, prateadas, na lousa, conforme ele as desenhava com o dedo.

_Eu, Draco Malfoy, afirmo não estar mais aos serviços do Lorde das Trevas, como o professor Dumbledore pôde comprovar com aquele feitiço na Ala Hospitalar, diante do testemunho de quatro Weasleys._

Um dos ruivos resmungou qualquer coisa, e Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito. Acenou com a cabeça, indicando que Draco poderia apagar o que escrevera, e então se inclinou para frente, encarando-o intensamente.

-Diga, senhor Malfoy, o que o fez mudar de lado?

Draco hesitou por um instante. Imagens inundaram sua mente, sangue, o cheiro de mofo, os cabelos prateados espalhados pelo chão frio das masmorras...

_Assassinaram a minha mãe. _

Um burburinho correu a tenda, e se desfez assim que Dumbledore pediu silêncio.

-Isto pode ser confirmado?

Com certa raiva contida, Draco escreveu:

_Claro que é confirmado! Eu vi! Ela estava lá, cheia de sangue, a cabeça amassada..._

-Não, senhor Malfoy -interrompeu-o Dumbledore, fazendo Draco parar a frase no meio do caminho. Não havia nenhum sorriso em seu rosto agora -Mais alguém, além de você, pode confirmar isto?

Draco sentiu-se muito estúpido ao negar com a cabeça.

_Não era permitida a entrada de ninguém nas masmorras. Só os guardas e o Lorde..._

Ele parou. Seria possível que o Lorde?... Não, ele não faria isso. Ele prometeu... Mas... Desde quando a palavra dele valia alguma coisa?

-Malfoy? -chamou-o o diretor, fazendo Draco pular e continuar escrevendo.

_...Poderiam entrar lá sem precisar de permissão._

-Lá aonde, exatamente? -perguntou McGonagall, seus olhos faiscando detrás dos óculos.

_Nas masmorras da..._

O feitiço falhou. Por mais que Draco tentasse escrever as palavras "Mansão Riddle", nada surgia na lousa. Num instante de desespero, Draco sacudiu a mão, como se esta fosse uma pena entupida que queria fazer funcionar, e mesmo assim nada aconteceu. Simplesmente não conseguia escrever.

Suando frio, Draco riscou qualquer coisa na lousa, para ver se ainda conseguia fazer o feitiço. Mas todas as frases, coisas inúteis como "eu não posso falar", "o céu é azul" e "a entrada da tenda deveria ser mais alta", surgiram perfeitamente bem. Sacudiu a cabeça, agora muito nervoso, apagou as frases idiotas e tentou completar a outra.

_Nas masmorras da..._

As palavras ainda não saíam. Irritado, Draco saiu de perto da lousa, e tentou escrever sobre a mesa, no ar e nas paredes de tecido da tenda. Mas, em todas as tentativas, as palavras "Mansão Riddle" eram as únicas que não saíam.

-Acalme-se, Malfoy! -disse Lupin, pronto para levantar e sacudir Draco pelos ombros quando ele se pôs a tentar escrever na grama. -Está mais do que claro que o Lorde tem um feitiço antitraidor, Dumbledore.

Antitraidor?

Novo murmúrio percorreu a tenda, mas Draco não ligou. Olhou para a própria cintura, e comprovou o que seus pensamentos tentavam negar: a espada de Riddle estava lá, dentro da bainha, amarrada firmemente junto a seu corpo desde que juntara seus pertences ao sair da Ala Hospitalar. Sem pestanejar, Draco desembainhou-a e jogou o objeto para o outro lado da tenda, e voltou-se novamente para a lousa, diante do repentino silêncio e dos olhares mais que intrigados de todos.

_Nas masmorras da Mansão Riddle._

Sentiu um alívio tão grande ao ver as palavras serem escritas, que caiu sentado no chão. O burburinho recomeçou, desta vez mais alto e cheio de vozes.

-Devemos mandar um grupo pra lá...

-E se ele estiver mentindo?

-Precisamos de _Veritasserum!_

-Quem garante que ele não pode mesmo falar?

-Alguém busca _Veritasserum!_ Rápido!

Um Weasley zuniu pela tenda afora, voltando instantes depois com um frasquinho de líquido transparente. Draco nem teve tempo de se questionar se aquilo era mesmo a poção da verdade ou veneno, quando Lupin se adiantou e tomou o frasquinho, estendendo-o a Draco enquanto dizia:

-Tome uma gota, senhor Malfoy, e depois torne a dizer tudo o que acabou de escrever.

Draco o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas como todos ali o fitavam cheios de desconfiança e expectativa, deu-se por vencido e tomou uma gota da poção. De início, não sentiu nada; mas depois de um instante, em que Lupin repetiu sua ordem, Draco sentiu a cabeça vazia e tão clara quanto o líquido no frasco. Sem parar para pensar, ele se levantou e tornou a escrever na lousa:

_Eu não estou mais aos serviços do Lorde das Trevas, como o professor Dumbledore, quatro Weasleys, aquela loira estranha que gosta de profecias, White e a menina ruiva que eu salvei (e que não deveria ser chamada de Weasley, já que ela é bonita demais e não se parece em nada com os seus irmãos), puderam confirmar na Ala Hospitalar com um feitiço que eu não faço idéia de qual seja. Sinto muito por ter matado tantos centauros, mas eles queriam me matar também, e eu estava louco para descontar minha raiva por alguém ter assassinado a minha mãe nas masmorras da Mansão Riddle._

Lendo suas palavras, Draco não viu nada de errado, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que Weasleys não faziam caretas assassinas por nada... Black engasgou, transformando uma risada num acesso de tosse, e Lupin deu um sorriso muito estranho.

-Acho que isso é o bastante pra mim... -disse o lobisomem, voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira e colocando o frasquinho sobre a mesa. Um daqueles ruivos gêmeos resmungou algo que envolvia "imunidade à poção da verdade" e "a maldita profecia de novo, não", o que o fez receber uma tremenda cotovelada do irmão.

-Para mim também -disse Dumbledore, se levantando e calando o ruivo, que agora reclamava por ter sido acotovelado.

Draco se remexeu no lugar quando viu o diretor se aproximando com a varinha em punho. Fechou os olhos, esperando um _Cruciatus_ ou mesmo um _Avada Kedavra_, mas não sentiu nem mesmo cócegas no estômago. Intrigado, Draco abriu os olhos e viu uma nova espada ser conjurada a partir de uma grande pedra.

-Draco Malfoy, -disse Dumbledore, estendendo-lhe a espada -seja bem vindo ao meu exército.

* * *

_N/A: eeeeeh!!! Eu consegui!!!! Mais um capítulo pronto!!! Demorei um pouquinho de novo, mas valeu a pena, não? Ah, este é um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever!_

_Agora, agradecendo as reviews:_

_EuDy: desculpa, mesmo, pela demora. Mas beeem, pelo menos o capítulo fica bom! Eu prefiro demorar e escrever algo que preste do que postar correndo e ficar um capítulo meia-boca... Fico feliz por estar gostando!!!! Brigada pela sorte (eu ando precisando, hahaha)!!! Bjs!!!!_

_Biazinha Malfoy: que bom que gostou!!! E a Luna tá certa, sim, mas como sempre, ninguém a leva a sério! hahahaha... Aqui a continuação, espero que goste!!! Bjs!!!_

_Sophia D.: sem dúvida é ótimo receber todas as suas reviews! Eu "si" divirto lendo as suas!!! Você nem tem idéia do quanto eu ri quando eu li: "meu naum tem como vc sempre me faz rir de alguma forma", hahahahaha... Que bom!!!! Fic fodástica?? Puxa/emocionada/ (aliás, o que o FF tem contra os asteriscos???) E duas vezes ainda! Que emoção! Espero que goste desse capítulo!!! Bjs!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Draco ficou várias horas dentro daquela tenda, escrevendo na lousa todos os planos que ouvira e de que conseguia se lembrar e escrever, embora, mesmo sem a espada de Riddle, houvesse alguma coisa (provavelmente na Marca Negra) que o impedia de sair espalhando certos segredos. Assim, não conseguiu conter o alívio ao ser dispensado da reunião, e ganhou o ar fresco dos jardins com muita alegria.

Suspirou, cansado, e se pôs a procurar um lugar isolado onde pudesse montar a tenda acinzentada que Dumbledore lhe providenciara. Não precisou procurar muito: havia, próximo ao lago, um lugar bastante bom, plano, seco e distante do resto dos guerreiros brancos, que não iriam ver com bons olhos as vestes negras de Draco - Dumbledore queria que ele voltasse para o Lorde, como espião, e por isso mantivera a cor negra de suas vestes.

Draco largou de qualquer jeito no chão as coisas que trazia, e sentou-se na grama, olhando o lago calmo e parado. Estava assustado. Não queria admitir, mas estava. Ser espião era uma tarefa difícil e muito arriscada.

O lago parecia um espelho gigante, refletindo a lua crescente, quase cheia, e as estrelas, milhões de pequenos pontos a brilhar no céu escuro. Ao longe, fogueiras crepitavam, risos ecoavam, e havia um cheiro bom de comida pelo ar. Os guerreiros pareciam estar se divertindo, agora que o exército negro aparentemente fugira.

Fugira... Draco duvidava. Ele disse (ou melhor, escreveu) para Dumbledore o que achava, mas o diretor nada fez a não ser dizer que consideraria o assunto. Era de se esperar: o efeito do _Veritasserum _já havia passado, e Draco fora questionado três vezes por um soldado desconhecido sobre algumas informações que feitiços o impediam de dar, o que gerou uma aura de desconfiança ao redor de si. E as caras feias dos Weasleys não ajudavam em nada... Mas, repetia pra si mesmo, estava certo e com razão, o Lorde atacaria de novo e desta vez com mais força e poder. Ele sempre quisera Hogwarts, e nada o impediria de tê-lo. Nada.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e Draco tinha certeza de que ele nada tinha a ver com o vento que soprava, chacoalhando as árvores da Floresta Proibida como se todas estivessem dançando ao som de uma mesma música que só elas poderiam ouvir. Levantou-se e se pôs a colher galhos para fazer uma fogueira, mas era uma tarefa difícil na escuridão da noite. Depois de achar o primeiro graveto, Draco acendeu-o para criar um pouco de luz, e assim conseguiu juntar mais alguns e fazer uma bela e aconchegante fogueira.

O aroma de carne assada preenchia o ar, e fazia o estômago de Draco dar voltas de fome. Mas nada no mundo o faria se aproximar dos guerreiros da luz, ainda mais quando eles eram em tão maior número! Deitou-se na grama, ao lado da fogueira, e ficou fitando o céu, tentando ignorar os roncos de sua barriga faminta.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, deitado, perdido em pensamentos (a maioria sobre comida), quando ouviu passos leves sobre a grama. Levantou-se num salto e encarou quem chegava, mas o reflexo avermelhado de cabelos longos o fez sentar-se de novo, mais aliviado.

-Oi, Malfoy! -disse a menina Weasley, cheia de cautela, se aproximando com uma trouxa nos braços. Draco sorriu para ela e indicou a grama, como que a mandando se sentar, ao que ela obedeceu, embora hesitasse um pouco.

-Eu trouxe... Quero dizer... -ela estendeu a trouxa para Draco, que a recebeu com um indescritível alívio: era comida! E comida de verdade, nada daquele mingau sem gosto da Ala! _Comida!_

-Vejo que estava com fome... -comentou a ruiva, com uma careta no rosto ao ver Draco devorar pedaços de pão e carne como se não comesse nada há dias. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, enchendo um copo com suco de abóbora que ela havia trazido.

Ele parou o copo no meio do caminho até a boca; a voz de Narcisa começou a gritar na sua cabeça: _"Coma direito, Draco! Olha os modos!"_. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao lembrar-se dos bons tempos na Mansão Malfoy, cercado de elfos domésticos, quadros de ancestrais, luxo e regras de etiqueta. E sua mãe estava lá, nem sempre sorridente, quase nunca afetuosa, mas estava lá. Brigas eram freqüentes, palavras rudes eram de praxe, e sempre aquela pressão para ser o melhor, ser um comensal, seguir os passos da família. Mas trocaria de bom grado o mundo de agora por aqueles verões na Mansão...

-Pensando em quê? -perguntou a ruiva, tirando Draco dos devaneios em que se perdera. Então, com uma risadinha e um leve tapa no ombro de Draco, ela completou: -Ah! Esqueci que você não pode falar...

O loiro sorriu em resposta, e voltou sua atenção novamente para a comida. Ficaram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos; Draco comia, a lula brincava no lago, os guerreiros começaram a cantar, totalmente desafinados... E a menina Weasley pendeu a cabeça para trás, fitando o céu como se este escondesse segredos profundos.

Draco sentiu uma grande vontade de perguntar o que ela estava pensando, mas o grunhido que saiu de sua garganta foi o bastante para que recobrasse a razão e ignorasse esse desejo. Mas não foi o suficiente para que a garota não o encarasse de volta, perguntando:

-Quer dizer algo?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Em vão, pois a garota voltou-se totalmente para ele e disse, com cara de quem diz _"Conte para mim todos os seus problemas":_

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele negou novamente, mordendo um pedaço de pão e olhando as árvores a balançarem ao sabor do vento. O silêncio reinou mais uma vez, mas por um tempo um tanto menor.

-Por que me salvou?

Draco engasgou-se com a comida. Entre os acessos de tosse, pôde sentir os olhos castanhos da menina Weasley sobre si, sufocantes e questionadores. Ela parecia estar guardando essa pergunta há muito tempo, e esperava pacientemente pela resposta. Quando conseguiu respirar normalmente, sem saída, Draco escreveu na areia, próximo da fogueira, de modo que a ruiva pudesse ler:

_Você ia cair em cima de mim._

Era mentira, ele sabia. Mas afinal, não havia resposta para essa pergunta. E a menina Weasley sorriu, parecendo satisfeita, embora seus olhos estivessem um pouco tristes.

-Você não vai montar a barraca? -perguntou ela, tentando manter uma conversa cordial. Ou melhor, um _monólogo_ cordial...

Draco fez um floreio como que diz _"Depois"_. Ela riu, se levantou e ajoelhou-se ao lado do monte de pano disforme que um dia seria uma tenda, e se pôs a montar. Intrigado, Draco olhou-a tentando se encontrar na bagunça de bastões e tecido cinza, e não pôde deixar de rir. Era um riso sem som, é verdade, mas era de certa maneira tão óbvio perceber que estava rindo que a menina Weasley o encarou com um pouco de raiva nos olhos.

-Eu estou tentando te ajudar!

Ainda rindo, Draco ajoelhou ao lado dela e juntou todos os pedaços de madeira. Ia se levantar e montá-los todos, mas ela o puxou novamente para baixo:

-Ah! Com magia não vale! -e ela completou, com um sorriso: -Senão, onde fica a graça?

Draco torceu o nariz, mas acabou se rendendo aos apelos da ruiva. Se um trouxa poderia fazer, não deveria ser tão difícil assim...

-Ela vai parecer maior por dentro, como a tenda azul?

Draco deu de ombros, começando a achar que a ruiva tinha predileção por perguntas sem resposta. Ela sorriu, amarrando frouxamente dois bastões com um pouco de corda. Como Draco previa, assim que ela se ergueu, levantando a madeira que unira, a amarração soltou e caiu; se esforçando, sem sucesso, pra não rir da garota, o loiro amarrou os bastões com mais firmeza, e fez o mesmo com outros dois. A Weasley bufou.

-Não ria de mim. Você é mais forte que eu, oras!

Draco sorriu. Se pudesse, teria dito _"Até minha avó é mais forte que você, Weasley"_, mas como estava sem voz...

-É tão chato conversar sozinha...

Ele deu de ombros de novo, com cara de quem diz _"E que eu posso fazer?"_. A ruiva bufou de novo.

-Acho que esse aqui vai por cima...

E encaixou o último bastão de madeira sobre os quatro, que Draco amarrara e fincara no chão. Então, com certa destreza que ele imaginara ter ganhado de tanto arrumar camas de enfermaria, a ruiva estendeu o pano acinzentado sobre a armação.

-Hey! -disse ela, colocando as mãos nas ancas e admirando o próprio trabalho -Até que ficou bom!

Mas foi só dizer isso para a barraca toda desmoronar diante de seus olhos. Draco quase rolou no chão de tanto rir, o que deixou a garota muito vermelha.

-Do que está rindo? A culpa também foi sua!

Com alguns gestos que, aparentemente, a ruiva entendeu, Draco respondeu que não foi ele quem estendera o pano. Mais vermelha e irritada, a Weasley se aproximou de onde ele estava sentado:

-É, mas não fui eu que...

Ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer. Quando estava a menos de um metro de distância, a garota tropeçou em um dos bastões da barraca desmontada, e caiu. _Em cima de Draco_.

Quando conseguiu entender o que acontecera, Draco se viu muito próximo da Weasley, seus olhos castanhos um pouco assustados, e cabelos ruivos por todos os lados.

-Ah... -começou a garota, mas por alguma razão ela não terminou a frase. Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando... Podia sentir a respiração dela, leve e descompassada, contra seu rosto, o perfume dos cabelos vermelhos enchiam o ar, as sardas contrastavam com a pele levemente corada... Draco sentiu uma vontade imensa de tocá-la, sentir os cabelos dela em seus dedos... A boca dela parecia chamá-lo...

-Gina! _Ginevra!_ -a menina Weasley pulou de cima de Draco, quebrando o clima mais que estranho que pairava entre eles. Draco se sentou na grama a tempo de ver um garoto de cabelos cor de palha sair do meio das barracas e correr ao encontro da ruiva.

-Até que enfim!... Estão te chamando... -disse o garoto, entre golfadas de ar, assim que a menina Weasley encarou-o -Na Ala... Luna disse... Que é urgente...

-Algum problema, Colin? -ela se levantou, limpando a grama das vestes brancas. O garoto afirmou com um aceno estranho de cabeça:

-Um dos guerreiros... Crise de... Ah, eu não sei!... Só me mandaram vir te chamar!

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, e se voltou para Draco:

-Eu... Ah... Boa noite, Malfoy...

Dito isto, ela correu atrás do garoto e sumiu no meio do labirinto de barracas. Draco suspirou, aborrecido, e montou a barraca com um simples aceno de mão. A lua já ia alta no céu, e os guerreiros menos bêbados começaram a entoar cantigas nostálgicas enquanto os outros, completamente embriagados, dormiam pela grama, ao redor das fogueiras.

Draco encarou o lago mais uma vez. A lula dormia, as estrelas brilhavam, a lua refletia um brilho branco... E então, a dor. Aquela dor aguda que conhecia tão bem.

A Marca Negra. _Ele_ estava chamando.

---xxx---

Rosnava desesperadamente, mas nenhum dos guerreiros ao redor da mesa deu atenção a ele e à Marca Negra pulsante em seu antebraço. Por mais que escrevesse sobre a mesa, tudo o que conseguiu foi um olhar de desprezo por parte de um dos soldados, e uma gargalhada de outro. Onde estava Dumbledore e os outros? Com certeza Lupin, ou Tonks, até mesmo McGonagall aceitariam a nitidez da Marca como um sinal de que o Lorde iria atacar.

-Faça um favor a todos nós, Malfoy -disse um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos, o mesmo que fizera perguntas que Draco não pôde responder. -volte para sua tenda e durma. Não se preocupe, estamos todos seguros dentro deste castelo.

Furioso, Draco bateu as duas mãos na mesa. Ergueu a manga até o cotovelo, e esfregou a Marca Negra no nariz proeminente do homem, mas ele apenas lhe lançou um olhar de puro nojo.

-Ponha-se daqui pra fora! -rugiu o guerreiro, levantando-se no mesmo instante. -Só porque Dumbledore acha que você é de confiança, não significa que pode ir dando ordens no exército da luz, Malfoy!

Draco adoraria xingar o homem e mandá-lo enfiar as desconfianças em um lugar impróprio, mas simplesmente rosnou e saiu da tenda azul. De volta à brisa fresca da noite e à confusão de barracas, Draco se pôs a andar sem rumo.

Por que não lhe deram ouvidos? Afinal, quem melhor do que um ex-Comensal da Morte para saber sobre os próximos passos do Lorde? Por que não davam importância ao que tinha a dizer?

Desviou de uma fogueira que estava quase apagando, pulou sobre alguns guerreiros adormecidos, contornou inúmeras barracas, apenas deixando seus pés o guiarem. Precisava avisar alguém, precisava alertar sobre a ameaça próxima... Estavam todos em perigo, o Lorde ia invadir...

Quando deu por si, estava na escadaria de Hogwarts, o barulho de seus sapatos negros ecoando ao pisarem no chão liso. Antes que pudesse se perguntar por que seus pés o levaram até o castelo, Draco sentiu-se esbarrar em alguém. Teria xingado e esbravejado, botado pra fora toda a raiva que sentia pelos guerreiros da luz, quando viu, novamente, o brilho de cabelos vermelhos.

-Oh! –disse a menina Weasley, e Draco engoliu todos os desaforos que, de qualquer maneira, não conseguiria pronunciar –Tá tudo bem, Malfoy? Você tá com uma cara...

Ele suspirou, cansado, e sabe os deuses por que motivo idiota, ele ergueu a manga esquerda e mostrou a Marca Negra reluzente em seu antebraço. A ruiva pulou, mas logo depois fitou a Marca com olhar profissional.

-Ele... Quero dizer... –ela engoliu em seco e murmurou, tão baixo que Draco teve que se aproximar para ouvir –_Ele_ tá te chamando?

Draco afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. A ruiva assobiou baixo, e logo voltou a encarar a Marca.

-É uma magia muito poderosa. –disse, mais para si mesma do que para Draco. Ainda com aquele olhar de quem sabe do que está falando, ela puxou o braço de Draco para mais perto dos olhos, e cutucou a Marca com o dedo. Draco cerrou os dentes diante da dor.

-Desculpe –murmurou ela, levemente vermelha por sua falta de jeito, soltando o braço de Draco no mesmo instante. Irritado consigo mesmo, ele arrumou a manga sobre a Marca novamente, e indicou a menina com a cabeça, como se perguntasse o que ela estava fazendo.

-Ah! Nada de mais –disse ela, entendendo, sabe os deuses como, o que Draco queria dizer. Estendeu um frasquinho azul e um vermelho para o loiro, e completou: –Eu fiz isso... O azul te fará dormir sem sonhar... O vermelho é pra trazer sua voz de volta. Deve tomar um gole antes de dormir e um ao acordar...

Draco pegou os frascos, agradeceu com uma reverência, fazendo a ruiva sorrir, e tomou um gole da poção vermelha. Eles começaram a andar pelo acampamento, praticamente adormecido e escuro, exceto pela luz porca de algumas fogueiras que insistiam em não apagar, e pela claridade vinda da lua crescente, quase desaparecendo no horizonte. Estavam em um silêncio engraçado, até a garota dizer, quase na porta das estufas, distantes de todo o resto do acampamento:

-Tem mais alguma coisa, não tem? –Draco encarou-a com dúvida, o que a fez completar: -Você. Não está assim só por que ele está te chamando. O que houve?

Draco olhou para os lados, se certificando de que ninguém poderia vê-lo, e então ajoelhou na grama e começou a escrever:

_Ele está reunindo os soldados. Ele vai atacar. Em breve._

A ruiva empalideceu, ressaltando suas numerosas sardas que, por sinal, Draco começava a achar bonitinhas.

_Eu tentei avisar, mas ninguém me ouviu. Dumbledore e os outros grandes da Ordem não estão aqui. Vai ser um massacre._

Ela se remexeu no lugar.

-Você falou com o Jackson, aposto... -Draco se levantou da grama, e deu de ombros. Nem ao menos sabia o nome do soldado que o ofendera. -Ele é do Ministério, só está no meio da Ordem pra dizer ao Ministro o que Dumbledore anda fazendo.

Draco rosnou. Ótimo, sabia mesmo como escolher para quem dizer segredos... Desviou os olhos novamente para o lago. A lua estava quase desaparecendo, as estrelas brilhavam, os pontos de luz que eram as fogueiras estavam praticamente extintos...

-Hey! Não se preocupe! -disse a ruiva, tocando o queixo de Draco e virando seu rosto para que pudesse encará-la. Ela estava estranhamente bonita assim, sorrindo, sob a luz da lua... -Dumbledore vai voltar em breve, nada vai acontecer.

Draco duvidava. Mas não queria que o sorriso dela desaparecesse de jeito nenhum, então simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. A ruiva soltou seu rosto e não olhava para Draco ao dizer:

-Eu tenho que voltar... Pra Ala, precisam de mim lá, e... Ahn, boa noite...

Dito isto, ela se virou e correu em direção ao castelo. Draco sentiu algo muito estranho no peito ao vê-la se afastar. Com um suspiro cansado, caminhou até sua barraca e deitou; tomou um gole do líquido do frasco azul, e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

* * *

_N/A: contrariando todas as leis da física e da lógica, eu consegui terminar esse capítulo antes do Natal! \o/ É porque eu vou viajar, vou passar não-sei-quantos dias viajando, e não tenho previsão de quando vou poder atualizar. E como eu tinha esquecido de dizer isto no outro capítulo, bem, me esforcei pra terminar este antes das festas e... Tcharam! Consegui! hahahaha... Espero que me perdoem a demora para o próximo, eu realmente não vou ter como postar antes do Ano Novo. Maaas, agora, vamos aos agradecimentos! Recebi montes de reviews!!! \o/\o/  
_

_rafael9692: eeeh!!! Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Tempo pra escrever, agora, eu tenho (graças aos deuses, acabaram as provas!!!), o problema é onde postar, hahaha... Mas em janeiro eu tô de volta. Bjs!  
_

_Sophia D.: nossa/emocionada/ Não gostei muito da parte "tipo novela mexicana", mas eu entendi a idéia, hahahahahaha... Entaaaão, eu pensei em fazer isso, mas daí eu pensei melhor e, coitado, ia ser muita maldade, né? hahahaha... Bjs!!! Brigada mesmo!!!_

_ Lara Bradley: eu tenho uma review sua! É no capítulo (deixa eu ver) 3! hehehe... Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjs!_

_Thaty: eeeh! Eu continuei, hahahaha... Realmente, o FF é chato, corta alguns caracteres, espaços, tudo o mais... Terrível!... Bjs!!!_

_Elfen Malfoy (que nome legal!): hey! Obrigada!! Eu também demorei pra me acostumar com a idéia, mas agora tá difícil pra imaginá-lo falando, hahahahaha... Bjs! Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
_

_Biazinha Malfoy: e é esse o problema, a Luna é esperta, mas fala tanta besteira que ninguém mais dá importância ao que ela diz... Mas, de qualquer maneira, um dia verão que ela está certa, hehehee... Brigada!!! Bjs!!!_

_EuDy: que bom!!! Fico feliz de estar gostando! E, realmente, pobre Luna... hahahah... Bjs!!!_

_Bethy Potter: espero que goste desse!! Obrigada! Bjs! _

_Bem, eu desejo pra todo mundo um feliz Natal, um ótimo Ano Novo, e pedir que, por favor, façam essa autora feliz e me dêem reviews de presente!!! hehehe... Bjs!!!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Draco acordou com um grande estrondo. Pulou de seu saco de dormir, assustado, e disparou para fora da tenda; viu pessoas correndo para todos os lados, gritos enchiam seus ouvidos, e o ar todo fedia a pânico.

Agarrou o braço da primeira pessoa que passou por ele, um homem alto com cara de rato. Fez sinal de quem pergunta _"O que houve?"_, e o homem respondeu:

-Estão invadindo! Todos os guerreiros devem ir para os portões!

Dito isto, o homem se desvencilhou dos dedos de Draco, e correu como louco na direção dos portões. O loiro olhou para a direção indicada, e viu que havia uma quantidade gigantesca de pessoas de branco, grandes toras de madeira e todo o tipo de peso bloqueando as portas.

Uma voz em sua cabeça estava gritando _"Eu avisei!!"_, mas um novo estrondo, que fez até a alma de Draco gelar, calou a voz no mesmo instante. As pessoas que corriam paralisaram por um momento, vendo os portões serem empurrados fortemente, mas sem ceder. Então, os gritos e a correria voltaram, e com elas, o desespero. Os portões não iriam agüentar muito tempo, em breve os comensais entrariam nos terrenos de Hogwarts, e aí...

Bem, aí seria o caos total.

Completamente fora de si, Draco correu. Esbarrou e empurrou dezenas de pessoas, subiu os degraus das escadarias do castelo de três em três, escorregou e quase caiu no saguão, mas continuou a correr, desabalado, até chegar perto da Ala Hospitalar. Pelo andar podia ver os feridos sendo tirados, alguns correndo, outros sendo carregados, curandeiras e enfermeiras levando caixas de remédios diminuídos, todos assustados e confusos. Muitos lhe perguntaram o que estava acontecendo, mas Draco não parou para responder (algo que ele não poderia fazer, de qualquer maneira). Continuou a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso, e não parou até vislumbrar a cabeleira ruiva que tanto procurava.

Encontrou a menina Weasley dentro da enfermaria, checando se todos os feridos estavam prontos para deixar o local. Olhava para todos os lados desvairadamente, lágrimas enchiam seus olhos castanhos e molhavam a gola de suas vestes brancas. Draco só parou de correr assim que sentiu seus dedos se fecharem ao redor do braço da ruiva, fazendo-a virar-se e encará-lo.

-Você estava certo! –gritou ela, agarrando suas vestes com força –Eles estão aqui! Eles estão aqui!

As entranhas de Draco se comprimiram diante do desespero dela. Dor, muita dor e tristeza era só o que havia em seus olhos. Tentando passar uma segurança que não tinha, Draco secou as lágrimas que caíam em seu rosto sardento, mas isto só a fez chorar mais.

-O que vai acontecer agora?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. Não sabia, nunca soube, o que iria acontecer desde que abandonara o Lorde. Pegou a mão da ruiva com força, e puxou-a na direção da porta, com clara intenção de fugir.

-Não posso sair! –gritou ela, percebendo o que o gesto do loiro queria dizer. Ela sacudia a cabeça e gesticulava muito, sem olhar para Draco, enquanto gritava. –Precisam de mim aqui, os feridos...

Draco a fez olhar para ele. Havia urgência em todo o seu rosto enquanto tentava mostrar para a ruiva que não havia mais ninguém ali para ser salvo, nada mais a fazer.

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. A visão era decerto perturbadora: Draco faria qualquer coisa para não vê-la chorar, _qualquer coisa_. Num momento de completa insanidade, ele a abraçou. Apertou-a com força contra o peito, sentindo as lágrimas dela, que ainda caíam aos borbotões, encharcarem suas vestes, mas isso não tinha importância; as pessoas ainda gritavam dentro e fora do castelo, havia correria e estampidos medonhos, mas Draco não ouvia nada além dos soluços da ruiva em seus braços. Tão nova e ingênua, como um anjo de cabelos cor de fogo jogado no meio da loucura do ser humano. Um anjo que ele devia proteger.

Então, um novo e amedrontador estrondo se fez ouvir. O chão começou a tremer sob seus pés; os leitos escorregavam pelo piso, frascos caíam das prateleiras, as estantes tombavam. Draco segurou a ruiva com ainda mais força, tentando ao mesmo tempo procurar algum lugar em que pudesse se apoiar, mas tudo na Ala estava instável como o chão.

O piso rachou em vários pontos, as janelas quebraram, e os poucos que ainda estavam na enfermaria foram ao chão. Gritos enchiam os ouvidos de Draco, gritos vindos de todos os lados possíveis. E um som de tambores ecoava ritmado, um som apavorante que o loiro sabia muito bem o que significava.

O tremor parou tão de repente como começou, e Draco foi o único que não ficou um tantinho mais aliviado.

-O que foi? –perguntou a ruiva, aos berros desesperados, ainda abraçando Draco como se ele fosse o único que pudesse protegê-la do que quer que fosse. –O que vem agora?

Draco tentou falar _"Gigantes"_, mas nada saiu de sua garganta. A ruiva empalideceu, lendo a palavra que os lábios de Draco formaram, e talvez fosse por isso que não ofereceu resistência quando o loiro puxou-a novamente em direção à saída da Ala.

Não havia para onde correr. Os portões estavam com grandes buracos, flechas vindas das torres do castelo riscavam o ar e acertavam os pontos negros do lado de fora dos muros, mas nada parecia deter o exército do Lorde. Implacáveis, os soldados tentavam invadir de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias, tentando massacrar a resistência, com certo sucesso. Sem a liderança de Dumbledore e a segurança de Potter, os guerreiros estavam apavorados e vulneráveis.

Draco e a ruiva desceram as escadarias, desviando das pessoas e de seus feitiços, tentando alcançar a suposta segurança da floresta, onde ela poderia se esconder, e daí talvez...

Um novo estrondo fez Draco estacar no lugar. Olhou para trás, assim como a menina Weasley, e viu os portões virarem uma montanha disforme de madeira, enquanto guerreiros negros de todas as formas e tamanhos adentravam os terrenos de Hogwarts. Lobisomens uivaram e morderam; bruxos enfeitiçavam e guiavam os animais mágicos mais estranhos a estraçalharem quantos braços pudessem; e os gigantes... Os gigantes simplesmente esmagavam tudo pela frente.

E então, saindo do meio da multidão, estava ele. Lord Voldemort, envolto naquela costumeira bolha-escudo, veio assistir à queda da fortaleza de seu pior inimigo e maior dor de cabeça. Uma dor aguda partiu da Marca Negra no braço de Draco, atingindo sua espinha e o paralisando no lugar onde estava. _Ele _o estava chamando, como fizera durante toda a noite anterior. Mas Draco não iria ceder, não iria...

Puxou o braço da garota mais uma vez, mas ela parecia tão petrificada quanto ele próprio se sentia. Os olhos castanhos dela, sempre tão cheios de vida e reconfortantes, estavam repletos de água e sofrimento; era como se a dor que ela sentia passasse para Draco pelas suas mãos unidas, e ele sentiu seu coração apertar. Precisavam sair dali, precisavam...

-Draco! –olhos castanhos e cinzentos se arregalaram de choque e pânico ao ouvir aquela voz. A Marca em seu braço ardia como nunca. –Ah! Aí está você, meu rapaz!

A ruiva estava apavorada e boquiaberta quando a parede prateada da bolha alcançou os dois, envolvendo-os, e os dedos aracnídeos apertaram os ombros de Draco, forçando-o a olhar para quem o chamava. O rosto ofídico se torceu no sorriso mais medonho do mundo quando Draco encarou o Lord.

-Bella achava que tinha morrido! Todos achávamos, aliás... –ele deu uma palmadinha nada amigável em um dos ombros de Draco, mas ainda segurando o rapaz com firmeza, como que o impedindo de escapar. E, considerando a paranóia do Lord, era bem provável que fosse exatamente isso o que estava fazendo. –Um dos comensais disse que você tinha me traído. Sei que é mentira, é claro. Você não é tolo o bastante para fazer isso, não é?

Draco engoliu em seco. Então, os olhos vermelhos pousaram na ruiva atrás dele, e se estreitaram de alegria.

-E ainda me trouxe a namorada do Potter! –a menina Weasley estremeceu e tentou se desvencilhar das mãos de Draco, mas alguma coisa o fazia não soltá-la de jeito nenhum. –Bom trabalho, Draco.

Ele fez menção de tentar tocar na garota, mas o loiro a afastou de seus dedos de aranha, protegendo-a com seu próprio corpo. O sorriso sumiu do rosto do Lord, e a ruiva parou de tentar se libertar.

Apenas pelo olhar intenso que o Lord lhe dirigira, Draco soube o que ele estava fazendo. E, tarde demais, percebeu que seus esforços não foram suficientes para bloquear sua mente das poderosas investidas do Lord...

-Você... Seu grande traidor!

As mãos dele se enterraram no pescoço de Draco, sufocando-o, e ergueram seu corpo no ar. Podia não parecer por conta de seu corpo esguio, mas o Lord era extraordinariamente forte.

-Como ousa? Eu te tratei como a um filho, Draco! É assim que me agradece? –Draco se debatia, mas em vão. Os dedos apertavam firmemente sua garganta, e o ar começava a faltar... –Uma família de ingratos, é o que são! Seu pai me traiu, sua mãe me rejeitou, e agora você me abandona! Abandona o lado vencedor! _Estúpido_ traidor! Seu destino será como o deles!

Largou Draco no chão como se fosse um saco de lesmas nojentas e, antes que ele pudesse sequer tossir, antes que a menina Weasley conseguisse terminar de gritar _"Malfoy!"_, Voldemort sacou a varinha e arremessou o loiro na parede do castelo.

Draco sentiu-se bater nos tijolos de pedra, para então cair, quase desacordado, na grama. Os sons difusos de gritos e feitiços zunindo latejavam em seus ouvidos, e tudo estava terrivelmente escuro...

Então foi ele. Foi realmente o Lord quem fez aquilo com Narcisa. Nunca antes Draco havia cogitado a idéia de se vingar; aliás, sequer imaginava um dia descobrir o assassino de sua mãe. E, agora que estavam frente a frente, desejava que ele pagasse, que tivesse uma morte dolorosa como a dela e apodrecesse no inferno por toda a eternidade. Se apenas conseguisse se mexer...

-Me larga! –gritou uma voz histérica. Draco conhecia aqueles gritos. Sua vista começou a clarear, e pôde vislumbrar borrões vermelhos a sacudirem diante de si, sobre a mancha branca que eram as vestes da menina Weasley, e uma grande nódoa negra parecia prendê-la com suas mãos esguias. –Me solta, seu...

-E deixar a _namoradinha_ de Potter solta? Nunca! –respondeu a voz sibilante do Lord, seguida de sons de alguém sendo arrastado e carregado. Mais gritos e xingamentos infantis...

-Malfoy! –gritou a Weasley. –_Malfoy!_

Ela não disse mais nada, mas foi como se tivesse feito um imenso discurso de _"Salve-me, Draco! Eu preciso de sua ajuda!"_, ou qualquer babaquice do gênero. A cabeça de Draco imediatamente reagiu, um turbilhão de pensamentos envolveu-o, confundindo-o mais do que ajudando em alguma coisa. Precisava se levantar, precisava correr atrás dela... A vida dela estava em jogo, tinha de protegê-la, tinha que salvá-la... Se ela morresse... Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se ela morresse.

Draco sentou-se no chão e pôs-se de pé, mas caiu novamente em seguida. Levantou-se de novo e se apoiou na parede de tijolos, tentando ignorar as imagens a rodar, a dor latejante em todo o seu corpo, o zumbido em seus ouvidos, e procurou pelos cabelos vermelhos. A cor sempre iria guiá-lo. Deu alguns passos tontos e sem rumo, e então vislumbrou um brilho rubro a muitos metros à frente, em direção aos portões. Se eles saíssem dos muros poderiam aparatar para sabe-os-deuses-onde, e daí...

Draco desatou a correr, sem se importar com nada além de alcançar o Lord antes que ele desaparatasse com a ruiva. Correu o mais rápido que pôde; foi atingido por um _expeliarmus_ que o fez voar alguns metros para frente. Sentiu a cabeça bater dolorosamente no chão, um filete de sangue escapou de sua boca, mas ele logo se recompôs e continuou a correr. Feitiços riscavam o ar, zuniam por seus ouvidos, e por pouco não o atingiam. Se levasse outro _expeliarmus_, talvez diminuísse ainda mais o espaço entre ele e a ruiva... Sempre guiado pelos cabelos cor de fogo, Draco corria, sem pensar em nada além de alcançá-la...

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Draco agarrou-lhe um braço; os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram de raiva ao vislumbrar o loiro enquanto o feitiço era terminado, o que acabou incluindo Draco na aparatação. No instante seguinte ele sentia a mudança de pressão; logo seus pés atingiram novamente o chão, e Draco mal conseguiu reconhecer o cemitério da Mansão Riddle quando foi atingido por um _Cruciatus_.

Dor. Maldita dor, tão familiar... E que lhe trazia tantas lembranças...

_-Não grite, Draco! –berrava Lúcio, por cima dos lamentos de seu filho, apontando a varinha diretamente para o garoto –Não grite, seu covarde! Seu fraco!_

_Era impossível não gritar. Seus nervos queimavam, sua pele parecia perfurada por milhares de facas..._

_-Imprestável! Sangue-ruim! Você é uma vergonha para a família! Como ousa desejar um lugar ao lado do Lorde? _Como?

Mais dor, mais memórias. Tudo ficou escuro...

_-Você tem que ser forte, Draco –disse a voz de Narcisa, suave, a primeira voz que ouviu quando acordou –Se você for forte, ele não poderá te atingir..._

O feitiço parou com gritos.

-Tire suas mãos de mim, amante de trouxas!

-Cobra nojenta, deixa ele em paz!

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, mais desorientado do que já estava. Viu a ruiva pendurada nos ombros do Lord, braços e pernas se debatendo, xingamentos e alguns feitiços jogados para todos os lados... Com um chute desordenado, a Weasley jogou a varinha de Voldemort para longe. Irado, o Lord derrubou a garota com um movimento brusco, fazendo sua cabeça vermelha bater contra um túmulo. Ela tentou erguer a cabeça enquanto Voldemort recuperava sua varinha, mas parou quando ele apontou o objeto diretamente para ela, encurralando-a contra o túmulo.

-Mande lembranças a seu patético irmão.

Draco correu enquanto ele erguia a varinha, e se pôs entre o Lord e a ruiva antes mesmo que sua voz sibilante dissesse _"Avada"._

-Tocante, Draco –silvou ele, parando o feitiço e sorrindo daquela maneira medonha. –Tolo, é verdade, mas _tocante_.

Ele ergueu novamente a varinha, a cena passando como se estivesse em câmera lenta. A ruiva abraçou as costas de Draco com força.

-_Avada_...

Parecia haver tempo para um feitiço, se fosse rápido - e se as palavras não tivessem sumido todas de sua cabeça... Mas, mesmo que houvesse tempo, mesmo que as palavras estivessem ali, seu corpo não obedecia a nenhum comando a não ser o de envolver os braços da garota para dar-lhe um último conforto...

Que era aquilo nas sombras?

-_Kedav_...

Antes que terminasse de proferir as palavras, Voldemort foi atingido por um raio vermelho, sendo jogado para longe de Draco e da ruiva. O loiro não precisou piscar várias vezes para entender o que houve, pois a menina Weasley explicou com o grito:

-Harry!!

Potter? Seria possível?

-Gina! –era o vulto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu que Draco vira ao longe, afinal. Ele se aproximou da dupla, com sua típica cara de preocupação, e muitos aurores vinham atrás dele. Draco reconheceu os cabelos roxos de Tonks, o que indicava que ali estava toda a Ordem da Fênix. –Você tá bem? Escuta, você tem que sair daqui, agora!

-Harry, eu to bem, eu não...

-Malfoy, –Draco encarou-o sem dizer palavra –tira ela daqui, agora! Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, eu juro que...

Draco não o deixou terminar. Agarrou novamente os braços da garota, e aparatou no único lugar que parecia seguro para um Weasley ficar.

A Toca.

* * *

_N/A: finalmente, o capítulo 9! \o/ E a batalha começa! Eles vão conseguir? O que acontecerá agora? Suspeeeense, hahahahaha... Espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu vi, revi, vi mais uma vez, e achei que está razoável... Sei que a Marca Negra está parecendo a cicatriz do Harry, mas vá lá... Gente, desculpa a demora, eu estava viajando, depois veio primo aqui em casa, e eu não consegui nem mexer no computador. Mas, em compensação, o próximo capítulo está prontinho, só esperando a hora certa de ser postado! Não vai demorar tanto da próxima vez, eu prometo! Agora, às reviews! (gente, cada vez tenho mais reviews!!! Que emoção!!!!!)_

_Lara Bradley: bem, pelo menos foi uma boa surpresa! hahaha.. Ele volta a falar em breve, não se preocupe! Bjs!!_

_Thaty: então, tirando a Floreios e o FF, eu não conheço muitos sites. Tem o Draco e Gina (ou Ginny, não lembro), __mas creio que não colocam fics novas lá a um bom tempo... E o blog brasileiro sobre a Cassandra Claire, sabe, autora da Draco Trilogy (fics perfeitas!!!!); só que nem todas as fics dela estão traduzidas... E tem também o Aliança 3 Vassouras e a Edwiges HomePage (que eu conheci agora, não tenho certeza de como funciona nem nada disso). O problema de tudo é que não dá pra mandar link aqui. Mas, se você colocar os nomes que eu citei no Google, é fácil de achar... Espero ter ajudado! Bjs!!!_

_Elfen Malfoy: que bom que gostou! Eu demorei, mas pelo menos postei depois do ano novo, hahahaha... O engraçado é que não postei durante a semana pelo mesmo motivo: pc interditado pelas visitas, hahahahaha... Fazer o quê... Bjs!!_

_rafael9692: sabe, eu também não gostava muito, até começar a ler. Daí, virou vício, hahahaha... Então, acho que nem 10 pessoas confiam nele. E depois, o número não aumenta muito. Afinal, ele ainda é um Malfoy... Espero que continue valendo a pena ler! Bjs!!!!_

_Biazinha Malfoy: droga de Colin!!! hahahahahahahaha... Mas tudo bem, o clima fofo continua... Até quando, eu não sei (opa! Eu sei, sim, hahahahahaha), mas em breve terá o beijo. Ahn... Certo, não tão breve assim mas, bem, vai valer a pena, hahahaha... Bjs!!!_

_Tatiizinha Malfoy: imagina! Tá perdoada, com certeza! Eu não postei nos dias que você não podia (que vidência!) porque estava viajando; aí, depois que eu voltei, veio visita em casa, e tals... Terrível! Não podia nem escrever em paz! Mas enfim... Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Bjs!!_

_ Sophia D.: nem esquenta! Eu entendo o problema, às vezes eu também não consigo sentar no computador e ler as fics. Mas tudo bem, o que importa é que você conseguiu! \o/ E ainda me deixou um elogio lindo! Sobre o jeito leve da Gina, eu sempre imagino ela assim, sabe? Nem a galinha do quinto e sexto livro, nem o bebê dos primeiros. Uma menina normal, sempre alegre, tentando melhorar tudo em volta. E esse jeito funciona bem com a depressão do Draco nos primeiros capítulos, hehehe... Oh! hahahaha, dons? Obrigada, linda!!! Bjs!!!_

_ EuDy: hahaha, muito em breve mesmo... Espero ter conseguido escrever essa parte da batalha. Não tem muita luta (opa, tem NADA de luta...), mas espero que tenha ficado bom mesmo assim... E eles terão outras oportunidades para beijos! hahahaha... Obrigada! Bjs!!!_

_Obrigada pelas reviews! E obrigada também a quem lê e não comenta, espero que estejam gostando!!! Bjs a todos!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A: como eu venho avisando desde sempre, minhas revisões não são confiáveis... O rafael9692 me indicou um erro quase fatal no final do capítulo anterior, e que havia passado totalmente despercebido por mim. Eu vou tentar arrumar o final dele antes de começar o próximo... Eu realmente espero ter consertado. Afinal, um Harry Potter que se preze desconfia até da própria sombra!... hahahaha..._

* * *

-Gina! –era o vulto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu que Draco vira ao longe, afinal. Ele se aproximou da dupla, com sua típica cara de preocupação, e muitos aurores vinham atrás dele. Mas, assim que encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco, Potter fechou a cara e apontou-lhe a varinha. -O que você estava fazendo com ela, Malfoy? 

Draco não respondeu - sua falta de fala serviu para alguma coisa, afinal... E sua mudez deixou o Menino-Que-Não-Devia-Ter-Sobrevivido vermelho e irritado. A proximidade de uma batalha com o Lord deveria estar mexendo com seus nervos grifinórios.

-Harry, eu to bem... -respondeu a ruiva, metendo-se entre Draco e Potter -O Malfoy, ele me...

-Afaste-se dele, Gina -rosnou Potter, tentando mirar na cabeça de Draco, mas a menina Weasley não deixava.

-Harry, me escuta!

-Não! -ele desistiu de acertar Draco, olhou para onde havia jogado o Lord e viu que este estava caído no chão, a cabeça toda coberta de sangue, mas ainda se mexia. Mais desesperado, Potter agarrou os ombros da ruiva e a sacudiu -Você tem que sair daqui agora!

-Harry, eu não quero...

-Não é questão de querer, é uma _necessidade!_ -berrou ele, sacudindo a menina cada vez mais. Draco se levantou e tentou fazê-lo parar, mas não conseguiu nem se aproximar da dupla quando mais alguém surgiu na cena.

-Malfoy! –Dumbledore, possivelmente a última pessoa que o loiro esperava ver no cemitério da Mansão Riddle, se aproximou e parou ao lado de Potter. Draco chegou a cogitar se aquilo tinha virado uma festa, mas os resmungos do Lord tentando se levantar bloquearam os seus pensamentos engraçadinhos. –Você e a srta. Weasley, saiam daqui, agora! Aqui não é seguro para nenhum dos dois!

Draco afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e, antes que a ruiva dissesse qualquer coisa, antes que Potter pudesse retrucar, agarrou novamente os braços da garota e aparatou no único lugar que parecia seguro para um Weasley ficar.

A Toca.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

Nem bem sentiu os pés pisarem novamente em terra firme, Draco foi atingido por um tapa forte.

-Como ousa? -gritava a menina Weasley, batendo com os punhos no peito e na cabeça de Draco, que tentava se proteger com os braços -Eu não queria ir embora! Por que me obrigou? _Por quê?_

Draco foi andando para trás, tentando escapar da fúria da ruiva, quando bateu as costas numa cerca. Ergueu os olhos, ainda escondendo a cabeça com os braços, tentando se certificar de que aparatara no lugar correto; e alguma coisa naquela casa torta, com galinhas a cacarejar e gnomos pelos jardins, lhe dizia que aquela _só podia_ ser a casa de um Weasley. A imagem de um bando de ruivos correndo atrás de galinhas e gritando era engraçada demais para que Draco não risse. E essa não poderia ser hora pior para rir.

-Qual a graça? -esbravejou a menina, histérica, os punhos erguidos ameaçadoramente. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam bagunçados, o rosto sardento contorcido numa careta raivosa; uma figura que fez Draco rir mais, o que a deixou ainda mais vermelha e irada. -Hein? Qual a graça?

-Você.

Draco arregalou os olhos, e a menina Weasley deu um salto para trás. Ele falou? Ele _realmente_ falou?

-Você tá curado! -ela pulou de novo, desta vez enlaçando o pescoço de Draco e rindo. Ele quase caiu, devido à surpresa desse ataque bizarro de afeto depois da sessão de socos. -A poção deu certo! Eu achei que você ia ter outra reação estranha, mas...

-Eu fui cobaia de novo? -era estranho e assustador ouvir novamente a sua voz, depois de tanto tempo acostumado a escrever e fazer mímica. Mesmo que essa voz não se parecesse exatamente com a sua: estava fraca e rouca, falhando, sem o usual toque de cinismo de sempre.

-Ahn... -ela hesitou, seu rosto corou levemente -Foi, mas é porque a sua reação era totalmente inesperada, ninguém sabia o que aquele antídoto iria fazer, e... Bem, Madame Pomfrey não pôde ajudar, os que entendem de poções estavam fora de alcance, então eu tive que testar várias poções. Enquanto você estava na Ala, eu fiz testes com várias poções, pesquisei na biblioteca, e experimentei o que fazia em alguns animais que sobraram das aulas de Hagrid, e quando um deles começou a repetir o que eu dizia, achei que estava pronta, e pelo visto acertei, porquê...

-Calma, Weasley! Você fala demais! -riu-se Draco, o que a deixou ainda mais vermelha.

-Você pediu explicações, ora essa.

-Pedi -ele tossiu, a garganta irritada pelo esforço de falar depois de tanto tempo -Mas não era pra fazer um discurso... Você fala tanto e tão rápido que _eu _fiquei sem ar...

A ruiva cruzou os braços e se afastou, rosnando:

-Eu preferia quando você não falava.

Aquela frase o pegou de surpresa; meio estupefato, ele viu a menina Weasley se afastar a passos firmes, tentando ajeitar os cabelos revoltos, e se sentiu estranhamente sem resposta. O que era algo terrível para um Malfoy que acabara de recuperar a voz.

-Espera, Weasley -a menina parou, os braços cruzados, sem olhar para Draco enquanto ele andava, meio cambaleante devido ao cansaço, até alcançá-la. Draco encarou os olhos castanhos dela e desejou ardentemente que não tivesse voltado a falar, assim não teria que tentar achar as palavras depois de elas desaparecerem. -Ahn... Obrigado. Pelas poções.

A ruiva deu de ombros. Estava escrito nas sardas dela que Draco deveria fazer muito mais do que isso para que ela voltasse a ser a menina doce e gentil de sempre. Se é que queria que ela voltasse a ser doce e gentil...

-Só fiz o meu trabalho. -e então ela voltou a se afastar, decidida, entrando na casa e batendo a porta.

Draco esfregou a nuca, pensativo, e uma súbita lembrança lhe ocorreu. Ele levara a menina ali porque uma guerra estava acontecendo. O retorno de sua voz o fez esquecer de seus deveres como soldado de Dumbledore; poderiam estar precisando dele! Sem pensar outra vez, ignorou a exaustão e desaparatou.

Estava realmente cansado de toda aquela mudança de pressão; sua cabeça rodava e pesava desagradavelmente junto com seu estômago, que parecia ter sido esmagado e enchido várias vezes. Pensando que deveria escrever um artigo sobre os problemas do excesso de aparatação em curtos espaços de tempo, Draco tentou se localizar na confusão dos arredores de Hogwarts. Os portões estavam quebrados, os muros cheios de buracos gigantescos, zumbidos de feitiços atirados ecoavam, e um cheiro de algo podre pairava pelo ar. Nem bem deu um passo, Draco sentiu alguém segurar seu braço com força.

-Malfoy! Cadê a Gina?

-Na Toca -respondeu Draco, encarando o Weasley de rabo-de-cavalo a fitá-lo com os olhos cheios de um ódio antigo e não dirigido a Draco. Pelo menos, não o ódio _todo_...

-Na... _Onde?_ -ele se abaixou quando um feitiço zuniu acima de sua cabeça -Como você achou A Toca?

Draco tossia enquanto dizia:

-Vocês... Os Weasleys todos... O Lord tinha marcado... Tínhamos todas as informações sobre vocês.

O rapaz pareceu um tanto chocado, e seu rosto cortado por cicatrizes se contorceu numa careta feia. Sua voz parecia um rosnado quando ele disse, simplesmente:

-Você vai ter muito que explicar.

Então, ele correu de volta à batalha que acontecia a alguns metros de distância. Munido de toda a coragem que tinha (e que não tinha), Draco respirou fundo e se embrenhou na luta, pensando que era muito idiota mesmo para fazer uma coisa assim...

Apossou-se da espada de um soldado morto, amaldiçoando a pressa que o fizera esquecer dentro da barraca a espada que Dumbledore lhe dera. E apenas depois de usá-la para cortar o braço de um guerreiro negro, foi que o resto do exército de Voldemort se deu conta de que Draco estava contra ele. Com olhares de ódio, dois soldados tentaram acertá-lo com feitiços, mas Draco foi rápido e conseguiu desviar com um feitiço escudo. Com a espada em punho, avançou contra o primeiro e iniciou uma série de golpes que culminaram em um feitiço certeiro na cabeça de Draco, lançado pelo outro soldado.

Talvez por sorte, pela pressa ou talvez pela falta de destreza do soldado, o feitiço não surtiu o efeito esperado, pois Draco apenas cambaleou e logo se recuperou o suficiente para acertar os dois homens com golpes de espada. Seus corpos inertes caíram no chão, formando uma poça de sangue ao redor de Draco. Ofegando pelo esforço, o loiro olhou em volta; a batalha estava longe agora. Os soldados avançavam cada vez mais para dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts; os arqueiros nas torres gastavam flechas e mais flechas, mas não conseguiam impedir o avanço dos comensais.

Draco correu, cortando o pescoço de um soldado que estava prestes a acertar um feitiço em um dos seguidores de Dumbledore, que estava lutando mais à frente com um lobisomem. Não foi nada honrado matar alguém pelas costas, mas Draco sabia que nenhum comensal hesitaria em fazer o mesmo com ele. Tomando a espada do guerreiro que acabara de matar, Draco avançou mais para o interior de Hogwarts; com duas espadas, foi fácil bloquear os golpes de um outro comensal e derrotá-lo. Girando ao redor do próprio corpo, Draco desviou de uma pedra lançada por mais um soldado, e ainda deixou uma bela cicatriz no rosto do adversário.

Zumbidos encheram o ar, e Draco viu dúzias de flechas em chamas partindo de dentro da massa de exército negro que ainda não entrara no castelo. As flechas atingiram o chão, alguns soldados de ambos os lados, os muros e paredes do castelo. Gritos indicaram que as chamas estavam tomando a grande horta de Hagrid, mas o guarda-caça estava ocupado demais com os gigantes para se preocupar com o fim do que havia sobrado de sua casa. Draco também não pôde pensar muito a respeito: tudo o que sentiu foi uma dor absurda na cabeça, antes de ser jogado metros para a direita, vendo nada além de milhares de pontos coloridos diante de seus olhos.

Passos pesados se aproximavam. _Muito_ pesados. De fato, passos tão pesados que faziam o chão tremer. Draco arregalou os olhos, desesperado para ter alguma visão do monstro que se aproximava, mas apenas pontos coloridos e borrões passavam por sua vista. Pelo menos seus ouvidos estavam atentos: homens gritavam, lobisomens uivavam, e algo zumbia, como se estivesse sendo balançado de um lado a outro pelo ar. Draco virou-se na direção do som, e não precisou ver mais do que manchas difusas para perceber que alguém grande - _muito_ grande - vinha para cima dele, sacudindo uma maça que mais parecia o tronco do Salgueiro Lutador. O coração de Draco parou por um instante, enquanto a maça zumbia em sua direção como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

Um _flash_ de instinto de sobrevivência passou pela cabeça de Draco, fazendo-o conseguir rolar pela grama e desviar a tempo. A clava formou um buraco fundo no chão, exatamente onde deveria estar a cabeça do loiro. Engoliu em seco, tentando não imaginar o estado que ficaria caso não tivesse desviado, e pôs-se de pé; o ser era mais de três vezes maior do que Draco.

Um novo golpe com a maça, novo desvio milagroso de Draco. O monstro rugiu, sacudindo o gigantesco tacape, num lapso de concentração que lhe custou caro: uma lembrança dolorosa passou pela cabeça de Draco, fazendo-o se lembrar de um certo feitiço que poderia salvar a sua vida; com um gesto de seu braço, um grande rasgo surgiu na barriga do monstro enquanto o loiro berrava "_Sectumsempra!_".

Uma cachoeira de sangue escapou do grande corte no abdômen da criatura, numa chuva vermelha que encharcou metros e metros de grama, e sujou Draco dos pés a cabeça. Draco caiu sentado no chão, impressionado com o que acabara de fazer; com certo desgosto, descobriu-se entendendo por que Potter ficara tão abalado ao usar aquele feitiço, e quase sentiu compaixão pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. _Quase_.

Pedaços de entranhas caíram por todos os lados ao redor de Draco, e o monstro tombou com um estrondo que chamou a atenção de pessoas por todos os lados. E, para seu pavor, não apenas de pessoas: os lobisomens começaram a desistir de suas lutas e partiram para cima da criatura morta, devorando os pedaços de carne vermelha espalhados pelos jardins de Hogwarts, todos perigosamente próximos de Draco e seu corpo ensangüentado.

Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, o loiro se afastou cada vez mais, sem ver para onde estava indo. Assim, somente quando suas costas bateram em algo duro foi que Draco percebeu estar junto ao castelo; parou e olhou em volta, tentando entender o que acontecia ao redor. A horta de Hagrid já estava totalmente tomada pelas chamas, que agora se espalhavam pela orla da Floresta Proibida; a maior parte dos lobisomens estava espalhada sobre os restos mortais do que Draco matara, e que sua vista ainda turva julgava ser um trasgo; muitos bruxos estavam caídos pelo chão, e um número ainda maior lutava entre si, desviando dos corpos. Havia sangue, feitiços e gritos por todos os lados.

O lago estava a sua frente, a vários metros de distância. Na outra margem, um único guerreiro branco lutava contra três soldados negros, numa dança louca para desviar dos raios coloridos e dos golpes de espada. Um dos adversários tombou, e os outros dois continuaram a lutar contra o da luz, que parecia estar exausto demais para continuar. Draco se apoiou nas paredes do castelo, tentando manter-se em pé para ajudar o homem, quando um movimento repentino no lago chamou sua atenção.

A água começou a formar ondas, que foram aumentando de tamanho até conseguirem molhar os pés dos guerreiros que lutavam. Draco não se moveu, o pânico prendendo-o no lugar onde estava: _alguma coisa_ se erguia no meio do lago.

Foi com um grande frio no estômago que Draco viu surgir dezenas de cabecinhas verdes ao redor de uma grande massa branca com um imenso olho negro. Ele só conseguia pensar _"Não é possível!"_, enquanto um grande tentáculo emergia das águas e chicoteava na direção dos três soldados que lutavam. Um deles logo viu o perigo e desatou a correr, sendo atingido por um feitiço do guerreiro da luz; mas o outro não teve a mesma sorte. Uma chicotada derrubou o homem, que estava próximo o bastante da água para que sua queda o deixasse parcialmente submerso; as cabecinhas começaram a rumar para o lado dele, enquanto o grande tentáculo se enrolara em suas pernas e o puxava lentamente para o fundo do lago. Os gritos do homem foram diminuindo de volume até se tornarem apenas grandes bolhas na superfície da água; em alguns minutos, as bolhas desapareciam, junto com as cabecinhas e a massa branca.

Draco precisou se apoiar na parede para não cair, pois suas pernas estavam bambas. _Aquilo_ era a Lula Gigante? Não! Não era possível!... Ou era?... Bem, o que quer que fosse, era uma bela arma secreta...

Um feitiço verde estourou um tijolo próximo à cabeça de Draco, fazendo sua mente voltar para a luta. O guerreiro branco na outra margem estava com a varinha voltada para Draco, e mais um raio zunia na direção do loiro. Um feitiço escudo foi o bastante para protegê-lo, mas seria difícil convencer o homem, naquela distância, de que eles estavam do mesmo lado. Se aquele homem tivesse sido o responsável pelo surgimento daquele monstro de dentro do lago, então Draco estava com sérios problemas...

Tentando berrar em sua defesa, Draco elevou sua voz para se tornar mais alta do que os feitiços que rebatiam em seu escudo, em vão. Mas então, sem aviso, o homem parou de atirar e desviou sua atenção de Draco, fitando, boquiaberto, a Floresta em chamas. Estranhando tamanho golpe de sorte, o loiro, sempre se mantendo alerta para manter o feitiço-escudo (caso a reação fosse apenas para tirar-lhe a concentração, afinal, tudo era possível...), olhou na direção da Floresta Proibida. O choque foi tão grande, que Draco caiu sentado novamente no chão.

Aranhas. Dezenas, _centenas_ de aranhas emergiam da floresta, avançando sobre todo e qualquer ser que estivesse na frente. Aranhas gigantescas, algumas muito maiores do que um homem, fugiam do incêndio e invadiam os terrenos e a batalha. Suas oito pernas lhe davam tamanha velocidade que logo elas estavam ocupando metade dos jardins de Hogwarts, alcançando as entranhas expostas do trasgo e os lobisomens. As duas espécies iniciaram uma disputa sangrenta pelos pedaços de carne, mas as aranhas eram muito mais numerosas e ganharam com facilidade; os lobisomens sobreviventes fugiram pra todos os lados, alguns encontrando a morte no fio de prata das espadas do exército da luz.

Fugindo dos aracnídeos, muitos soldados correram e pularam no lago, mas boa parte deles teve o mesmo destino do primeiro: seus gritos viravam bolhas, enquanto os tentáculos brancos se sacudiam acima da superfície. Então, os soldados negros se viram presos entre um exército de aranhas e um monstro jurássico dentro do lago. Não que os guerreiros brancos também não fossem atacados pelas aranhas; estas não tinham distinção entre cor, tamanho, espécie, simplesmente pulavam sobre qualquer coisa que se mexesse e cheirasse a sangue. Mas o exército da luz, devido à cor de suas vestes, parecia ter certa proteção dentro do lago. Talvez as cabecinhas verdes os protegessem de um ataque dos tentáculos.

Draco engoliu em seco. Se encolhendo o máximo possível contra a parede do castelo, ele torceu para que nenhuma aranha o visse, ou então sua única saída seria para cima: era difícil ignorar que, embora estivesse contra o Lord, as roupas de Draco ainda eram negras como a noite.

Estampidos encheram o ar, vindos dos muros quebrados de Hogwarts. Algumas centenas de pedaços de pernas aracnídeas voaram, junto com uma gosma verde que Draco não queria saber o que era, enquanto um novo grupo de soldados surgia pelos portões. Draco até chegou a pensar que seria bem melhor se entregar e voltar para o Lord, quando viu que não era uma horda de exército negro que se aproximava, mas sim a Ordem da Fênix.

Um alívio indescritível se apossou de Draco quando os homens de Dumbledore espantaram boa parte das aranhas de volta para a Floresta; com alguns feitiços, Draco expulsou quase meia dúzia delas, deixando-as bem longe de si e conseguindo manter uma distância segura do lago. Na outra margem, o soldado branco estava ocupado demais com as aranhas e alguns adversários que decidiram voltar a lutar, para lembrar-se de Draco. Assim, com o caminho livre e a visão quase boa novamente, o loiro voltou para o meio da batalha, pegando uma espada caída no chão, já que as que usava haviam caído enquanto ele era arremessado pelo trasgo.

Draco havia matado um bom número de soldados, quando esbarrou em alguém. Virando-se rápido, com a espada em punho, Draco viu-se novamente diante de Dumbledore. Não conseguiu pensar nada além da palavra "coincidência", quando teve de desviar de uma rajada azul.

-Ah, Draco! -disse o diretor, sorrindo apesar do corte enorme que havia em seu rosto. -Vejo que não seguiu minhas instruções...

-A menina está bem -respondeu Draco, lançando um feitiço em um homem que se aproximava. Dumbledore desviou de um raio e respondeu:

-E o senhor voltou a falar! Isso é bom.

Então, sem aviso, ele agarrou os ombros de Draco a tocou-lhe as vestes com a varinha. A cor negra desapareceu, dando lugar a um branco brilhante e imaculado, sem qualquer mancha de sangue. Sem dizer mais nada, Dumbledore se afastou, travando uma batalha feroz com Greyback, o último lobisomem vivo dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Draco encarou suas roupas novas, e fez uma careta. Definitivamente, branco não era a sua cor favorita. Mas pelo menos iria garantir sua sobrevivência caso caísse no lago...

Desviando a mente de coisas fúteis como cores de roupas, Draco voltou para a luta. Logo suas vestes estavam escuras novamente, mas devido à sujeira e ao sangue que impregnavam todo o lugar. Não estava sendo fácil subjugar o exército negro, mas conforme as criaturas malignas iam sendo exterminadas, o batalhão do Lord se tornava cada vez mais fraco. E o exército da luz ganhava cada vez mais terreno.

A lua já estava alta no céu quando gritos animados ecoaram por todos os lados: após uma luta acirrada e especialmente difícil, Dumbledore derrotara Greyback. E, certo tempo indeterminado após a morte do último lobisomem, os gigantes pararam de atacar, de repente, como se todos tivessem despertado de um transe coletivo. Mas ninguém pensava muito a respeito de quem morrera e de quem parara de atacar, só prestavam atenção nas suas próprias batalhas. Mas quando estas foram diminuindo em quantidade, todos os olhos se voltaram para uma dupla em particular.

Bellatriz lutava com seu primo, Sirius Black, que a impedia de sair de dentro de Hogwarts; afinal, se ela saísse do perímetro poderia desaparatar e ajudar o Lord, e isso ele não podia permitir. Bella tinha grandes ferimentos em todo o corpo, mas ainda era uma adversária formidável. Draco recordava das vezes que tivera de lutar com ela nos treinamentos para se tornar comensal, e lembrava bastante bem de que nenhum dos homens de Voldemort havia conseguido derrotá-la; por isso ela era a favorita do Lord, seu braço direito. E essa batalha não parecia estar tomando um rumo diferente: Black tropeçou, caindo de costas no chão, e Bellatriz estava pronta para dar um último feitiço...

Um raio de luz verde acertou a mulher em cheio, fazendo-a cair, morta, no chão. A cena interrompeu várias batalhas que aconteciam ao redor (inclusive a de Draco, ainda mais depois que o loiro aproveitou a deixa para desferir um golpe de espada contra seu adversário, cortando-lhe o abdômen e encerrando a luta definitivamente), todos parando para ver quem chegara e salvara Black da morte certa. E não foi com nenhuma surpresa que Draco viu Potter cambalear, apoiando-se nos muros sem portas de Hogwarts, com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso vitorioso.

Um novo ânimo tomou conta do exército da luz; os guerreiros pareciam revigorados depois que a notícia sobre a morte do Lorde percorreu as lutas e chegou aos ouvidos de todos, e a partir de então tudo se tornou mais fácil. Sem os gigantes, sem os lobisomens e, principalmente, sem o Lorde das Trevas, o exército negro perdera toda a aura ameaçadora. Um a um, todos os Comensais da Morte foram caindo diante das forças da luz e da Ordem da Fênix.

---xxx---

O sol nascia novamente quando Draco parou para observar ao redor. Estava cansado, seu corpo doía, e os seus cabelos loiros, sempre tão bonitos e arrumadinhos, estavam sujos e molhados de suor. Mas conseguira. Contrariando todas as expectativas de todos e até de si mesmo, Draco Malfoy ajudara o exército da luz a vencer a batalha. _E sobrevivera!_

Arqueou o corpo em busca de ar, vendo os Weasleys gêmeos lançarem uma grande pedra na direção de um grupo de soldados negros que ainda resistiam, derrubando-os como se fossem pinos de boliche trouxas. Mais ao longe, a menina loira das profecias amarrava o resto do braço de um soldado que sangrava horrores.

Respirando com certa dificuldade, Draco olhou mais uma vez para a Marca Negra em seu antebraço. Ela estava cada vez mais fraca, desde que Potter surgira em Hogwarts vitorioso. Draco não sabia, e nem queria saber, o que acontecera, mas pelo visto ninguém além do Lord sofreu grandes danos: Granger estava lançando feitiços em todas as direções, Weasleys de várias idades e tamanhos andavam de um lado a outro, Black, Lupin e o resto do cortejo de Dumbledore, inclusive o próprio, sobreviveram também. Tonks tinha um corte enorme na cabeça, Granger mancava de uma das pernas, e Potter nem conseguia ficar em pé, mas todos estavam bem. Um milagre, sem dúvida.

-Malfoy! -disse uma voz esbaforida atrás de Draco. Ele se virou e viu mais um Weasley, o pai, correndo em sua direção. Draco respirou fundo e se endireitou quando o homem parou derrapando à sua frente. Sua respiração estava descompassada, e a voz falhava enquanto ele dizia: -Eu soube... Gui disse... Que você salvou a Gina. Eu... Eu não tenho como te agradecer.

-Não foi... Nada -disse Draco, numa busca desesperada por ar. O Weasley parecia estar na mesma luta que o loiro.

-Não me agrada... Te agradecer... Afinal, você... Você é um _Malfoy_. -Draco sorriu ao ver a careta do homem ao pronunciar seu nome -Mas eu reconheço... Uma boa ação quando a vejo. Obrigado.

Ele estendeu a mão para o loiro, que a apertou.

-Ela está... N'A Toca -disse Draco, tossindo, antes que o homem se afastasse. -Ela estava bem... Da última vez que a vi. Irritada, mas... Bem.

O Weasley abriu um grande sorriso.

-Imagino que esteja. Ela odeia... Ser deixada de lado.

Draco fez uma anotação mental para lembrar-se disso mais tarde. Depois se perguntou para que queria se lembrar disso, e sacudiu a cabeça para tentar se esquecer. No entanto, mesmo depois de ele ter ido embora, a voz do patriarca Weasley ainda ecoava, dizendo _"Ela odeia ser deixada de lado"_. Bem, de qualquer maneira, isso explicava muita coisa sobre o ataque de socos da ruiva...

Respirando fundo, Draco cambaleou até perto da menina loira, que era a única pessoa em seu campo de visão que conhecia alguma coisa sobre curar ferimentos, e esperou até que ela terminasse o curativo no braço trucidado do guerreiro.

-Como está a Gina? -perguntou a garota com sua voz sonhadora, assim que viu Draco se aproximar. Ele sentou-se (ou melhor, desabou) no chão, e respondeu:

-Bem... Eu acho -o soldado machucado levantou-se e saiu em direção a um grupo de outros guerreiros que comemoravam animadamente.

-Ótimo. -disse ela, fechando com feitiços os pequenos ferimentos ao longo dos braços de Draco. Então, pegando Draco pelo queixo e virando seu rosto para ela, a loira examinou o corte fundo sobre a testa de Draco e fez uma careta. -É só isso?

-A não ser que você tenha como curar ego ferido...

A menina gargalhou de uma maneira tão estranha e esganiçada que Draco nem conseguiu rir, apenas olhá-la com cara de quem diz _"Socorro, tem uma louca na minha frente!"_. Draco cogitou a hipótese de correr para longe da garota, assustado com seu ataque de risos, quando ela começou gradualmente a parar de rir, mexendo numa bolsa de couro que trazia junto ao corpo. A loira limpou uma lágrima de riso enquanto tirava um frasco verde e um pedaço de pano que provavelmente rasgara de alguma roupa.

-Fique quieto, isso vai arder -ela embebeu o pano no líquido do frasco e aproximou-o perigosamente do ferimento de Draco. Ele hesitou, mas por fim deixou que ela o ajudasse, já que não tinha escolha mesmo. Ela ainda ria enquanto retirava o sangue da testa do loiro, que apertava os dentes para não resmungar de dor. -Ego ferido... Muito bom!

Então, Draco podia jurar que ouvira o barulho de algo estalando dentro do crânio dela. Desejou que fosse uma veia que tivesse estourado, um nervo que explodiu pelo ataque insano, e não...

-Você tá _falando!_

-É... -resmungou Draco, amaldiçoando o infeliz que fez essa reflexão brotar na cabeça loira dela -A Weasley fez uma poção que me curou.

-Ah! Foi o que eu pensei. -ela não disse mais coisa alguma, mas o sorriso torto que trazia nos lábios era o bastante para que Draco tivesse absoluta certeza de que a frase _"A Gina vai casar"_ estava saltitando na mente dela. E, por alguma razão desconhecida, o estômago de Draco pulou de maneira desagradável.

Agradeceu a todos os deuses existentes quando alguém começou a chamar por Draco com certa urgência, fazendo a garota parar de sorrir e de enfaixar a cabeça dele, finalizando com um feitiço colante. O Weasley-pai se aproximou de Draco cautelosamente, franzindo o cenho cada vez que dizia seu sobrenome.

-Malfoy! Mal... Oh, olá, Luna. -a loira sorriu de volta, e respondeu ao cumprimento. Então, o sr Weasley se voltou novamente para Draco -Dumbledore disse que você deve acompanhar a próxima reunião. Será na minha casa. Imediatamente.

Antes que Draco dissesse qualquer outra coisa, o ruivo segurou-o firmemente pelo braço e desaparatou.

* * *

_N/A: esse capítulo é em homenagem à minha irmã, que me deu a idéia das aranhas e da lula gigante, e quem um dia, talvez, quem sabe, num futuro não muito distante vai acabar com o preconceito e ler essa fic... :D Gente, eu sei que não teve nada de action, que a Gina apareceu muito, muito pouco, e que esse capítulo não deve estar muito cansativo por causa de toda a guerra e tudo o mais, mas... Bem, o que eu queria realmente dizer é que a fic está no final (como deu pra perceber depois desse capítulo cheio de luta...). Creio eu que acabo com ela em mais dois ou três capítulos, no máximo. O próximo está pronto, e finalmente vai ter um pouco de action!! \o/ Não me batam, nem me mandem pús de bubotúberas nas reviews, esse capítulo chato era necessário!... Agora, agradecendo!_

_Tatiizinha Malfoy: ele tem que salvar a Gina, né? Afinal, ele a ama - embora ainda não saiba disso... A sua review foi... Tocante! hahahahahahahaa... Péssima piada, mas enfim... Ah! O Draco é humano, sim - ou pelo menos é o que eu acho, e espero, hehehe... Eu nem demorei muito, né? Espero que não tenha detestado muito esse capítulo! Aguarde o próximo, que com certeza está melhor!! Bjs!  
_

_Sophia D.: (sorriso de orelha a orelha) Que bom que gostou! Tipo, eu até pensei em botar action, mas daí pensei melhor e decidi esperar mais um pouquinho. O anterior tinha aquilo da batalha e tudo o mais, achei que seria melhor deixar pra um momento mais calmo... Eu to lendo a sua "Entre a Escuridão e o Fogo" (adoooooooooooooro!!!!), mas to meio enrolada pra deixar review... Prometo que deixo uma ainda esse fim de semana! hehe.. Bjs!!_

_EuDy: e ele ia mesmo! Ia morrer com ela! (Innis saltitando) Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado! Tem mais parte meiga no próximo capítulo, não desista de ler por causa desse! Bjs!!!_

_Bethy Potter: menina, eu levei quase uma semana pra escrever a cena do beijo deles até ficar do jeito que eu queria, imagina escrever uma NC! hahaha... Não, falando sério, não vai ter porque eu não levo muito jeito pra escrever NCs (sim, eu já tentei...) - mas talvez em uma fic futura, quem sabe... Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs!!!_

_Elfen Malfoy: nem me fale! Eu adoraria ter um laptop, mas a grana é curta, então eu tenho que me contentar com esse aqui mesmo, e esperar a boa vontade dos outros usuários pra me deixarem mexer, hehehehe... Obrigada pelos elogios!!! Bjs!!!_

_rafael9692: eu realmente não tinha percebido o erro, hahaha... Obrigada! Espero ter conseguido arrumar... Mas então, o Lord não foi exatamente detido pelo feitiço (eu não pensei se era um estupefaça ou um feitiço qualquer... Era só um raio vermelho!), ele e o Harry ainda ficaram lutando um tempão... E, ah! Sim... Eu também não gosto muito dos shippers do Harry (nem dele com o Draco :p), e menos ainda Gina/Harry. No sexto livro até fica legal, mas não gosto das fics dos dois. Assim, não se preocupe: a Gina fica com o Draco, e rápido! Obrigada pelo toque e pelos elogios!! Bjs!_

_Biazinha Malfoy: (glup) se preocupa, não! O beijo tá lindo! E... Bem, a falta de fala dele foi boa enquanto durou (snif), mas tinha que acabar uma hora... Sabe, eu não gosto muito do Harry também, mas não podia matar ele sem matar o Lord antes, por causa da profecia... Fazer o quê... Bjs!!_

_Não se acanhem em deixar reviews!!! Nem que seja pra xingar! __(se esconde atrás da poltrona, esperando os tomates) __Bjs a todos!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Draco ofegou depois de sua quarta aparatação em menos de 24 horas, exausto de tanto sumir e aparecer em segundos, e daquela maldita mudança de pressão que o deixava completamente tonto. Ele estava inclinado a jurar que só andaria via Flu a partir daquele instante, mas o Sr. Weasley o desviou de seus devaneios ao literalmente empurrá-lo para dentro da casa torta e minúscula.

A primeira coisa que Draco sentiu foi claustrofobia. A cozinha em que estava era pequena e apertada, de modo que os membros da Ordem presentes nem ao menos cabiam todos sentados na mesa, que ocupava quase todo o espaço do aposento. Depois se sentiu sufocado, devido à quantidade gigantesca de coisas atulhadas em armários, e ao calor que emanava do fogão em que uma mulher gorda e faladeira mexia.

-...E me _largaram_ na sede, ah! Isso não se faz! -dizia ela, bufando. Todos os outros presentes falavam entre si, sem nem ao menos reparar em Draco, algo pelo qual ele agradeceu imensamente. Encolhido numa quina da parede, Draco concentrou-se em limpar as mãos e o rosto sujos com um feitiço, desejando continuar incógnito pelo máximo de tempo possível. A mulher continuava a reclamar.

-_Sozinha!_ Falando com as paredes! _Louca_ de preocupação!

-Molly, querida! Estamos todos bem, não?-disse o sr Weasley, calmamente. A mulher bufou, sem tirar a atenção das suas salsichas, que cheiravam absurdamente bem. A boca de Draco se encheu de água ao sentir o delicioso aroma da comida preencher o ar, e ele percebeu o quanto estava faminto.

-Mas poderiam não estar! -ela sacudiu uma escumadeira na direção do ruivo, para depois bufar de novo e voltar a olhar para o fogão, resmungando. O sr. Weasley até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz serena de Dumbledore ecoou pela cozinha, calando a todos.

-Acho que podemos começar a reunião. -ele foi interrompido quando a mulher gorda distribuiu pratos com salsichas, bacon e ovos para os presentes, inclusive para Draco, embora ele tivesse absoluta certeza de que ela não reparou quem ele era. Rapidamente, temendo que a mulher percebesse o "erro" e resolvesse tirar o prato dele, Draco se pôs a comer enquanto Dumbledore continuava, risonho: -Obrigado pela comida, Molly...

Ela resmungou algo que soou muito com _"Só na hora de comer é que sentem minha falta!"_. Dumbledore comeu um pouco de bacon e depois continuou:

-Estamos aqui para colocar todos a par dos acontecimentos de hoje. Nós vencemos uma batalha importante esta tarde, contudo não podemos nos desviar de nossos objetivos. Não vencemos a guerra ainda, há muitos comensais a solta, e apenas quando o último deles for capturado, quando o último resquício de Voldemort -um estremecimento percorreu o aposento à menção desse nome -for destruído é que poderemos, finalmente, respirar em paz. Até lá, meus companheiros, _meus amigos_, nós devemos permanecer focados, concentrados em nossa meta, sem desviar. Pequenas falhas podem trazer grandes catástrofes.

Draco engoliu o que comia, sentindo a comoção geral diante daquelas palavras. Aqueles soldados seguiriam Dumbledore até as portas do inferno se fosse necessário. Uma tolice, é claro, mas eles iriam sem pestanejar. Então, o murmúrio deu lugar a um novo discurso do diretor:

-Hoje, Harry Potter derrotou o último fragmento da alma de Voldemort, -novo estremecimento -com a ajuda inesperada, ouso dizer, de um antigo inimigo de escola. -Draco engasgou. Agora, todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. -Graças às informações cedidas pelo jovem Malfoy, nós estávamos esperando, preparados, os guerreiros negros saírem da Mansão e deixá-la desprotegida. Infelizmente, o Lord saiu com seus soldados para ver a queda de Hogwarts, o que falhou toda a nossa empreitada. No entanto, novamente com a ajuda do Sr. Malfoy, ele retornou à Mansão, onde teve um sério embate com o Sr. Potter e acabou derrotado.

Ele parou, colocando uma garfada de ovos na boca. Mastigou e engoliu lentamente, para depois continuar:

-A morte do corpo e da alma de Voldemort -mais um estremecimento -não significa que sua ideologia esteja perdida. É por isso que enfatizo a importância desta reunião. Devemos todos relatar o que sabemos para ter uma idéia de onde possam estar os próximos comensais e criaturas, para que sejam convertidos ou, na pior das hipóteses, exterminados. E há um depoimento em particular que eu gostaria de ouvir...

Seus olhos azuis se voltaram para Draco, ainda parcialmente escondido na quina da cozinha, terminando seu prato. Um murmúrio indefinível percorreu o aposento enquanto os olhares se voltavam mais uma vez para o loiro, que sentiu o sangue correr ao seu rosto ao ter tamanha atenção.

-Creio que não precisa mais de uma lousa, sr. Malfoy... -completou Dumbledore, deixando bem claro que era ele quem deveria começar a falar. Draco engasgou outra vez e negou com a cabeça.

-Não, eu... Eu posso falar, professor.

-Então -ele sorriu -comece...

Draco encarou os olhos descrentes de alguns dos presentes, e voltou-se para o diretor.

-Por que eu, professor? Quero dizer -como perguntar isso? -por que o _meu_ depoimento?

-Por que -o sorriso continuava em seus lábios -eu pouco vi o senhor durante a batalha, e estou curioso para saber como chegou à Mansão Riddle, como voltou a Hogwarts, e como a caçula Weasley veio parar nesta casa...

Draco sentiu o rosto esquentar diante da última frase. Derrotado, ia começar a fazer seu relato quando alguém o interrompeu:

-Não é uma boa idéia, professor. -a menina Weasley estava escorada no arco que separava a cozinha do restante da casa; os cabelos ruivos caíam, úmidos, sobre seus braços cruzados, e alguma coisa na maneira com que ela estreitou os olhos ao olhar para Draco fez o estômago do loiro saltar. -Sua voz voltou há pouco tempo, e não sei os efeitos que a poção vai causar. Não acho que ele possa...

-Eu posso falar, obrigado -rosnou Draco, deixando seu prato vazio sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços, retribuindo o olhar acusador da ruiva.

-Oh, é claro... -ela sorriu de um jeito assassino -Se você for tão bom falante como herói, é melhor taparmos as orelhas!

-Você não poderia ser mais agradecida? Eu _salvei_ a sua vida!

-Você me largou aqui _sozinha!_

-O que queria que eu fizesse? Você praticamente me expulsou!

-Eu não teria te expulsado se você fosse um pouquinho mais educado!

-Eu seria mais educado se você não estivesse tentando me matar a pancadas!

-Ah! -ela agitou os braços com uma cara falsa de arrependimento -Então agora a culpa é minha!

-Claro que é sua!

-Eu não te mandei ir me buscar na Ala de manhã, pra começar!

-Eu não fui te buscar, eu -ele se surpreendeu com a rapidez com que inventou uma desculpa -fui te perguntar se eu precisava tomar outra dose da poção vermelha, e vi todo mundo correndo, e aí...

-Aí você me arrastou pelo castelo como um doido varrido e me jogou nas mãos do Lord!

-Não te joguei! Eu tava tentando te_ ajudar!_ Se eu não estivesse ali, ele ia te trancar naquelas malditas masmorras, e aí...

Ele parou, imagens de sangue e cabelos prateados por um chão de pedras passaram por sua mente em _flashes_ perturbadores. Um silêncio quase sepulcral seguiu a sua pausa, em que nem Draco, nem a ruiva tinham algo a dizer. Por fim, trazendo de volta todo o cinismo e a malícia herdados de seus ancestrais, Draco disse:

-Se tem que culpar alguém, Weasley, culpe seu _namorado_. -carregou a última palavra com um nojo que nem ele mesmo entendeu -Ele foi o primeiro a te querer longe.

-Harry queria a minha segurança, -retrucou a ruiva, com um tom de voz muito mais contido e baixo do que o que usara momentos antes. -não me queria longe...

-Ah, é claro que não... -interrompeu, revirando os olhos.

-...E -a ruiva continuou como se não o tivesse ouvido. -ele _não_ é meu namorado.

Draco se sentiu aliviado, embora insistisse em pensar que fora por conta do tom mais brando que a discussão tomara.

-Quem se importa? -murmurou, entredentes, mas com uma certa alegria imperceptível em sua voz. Desviou os olhos para a janela da cozinha, por onde se via o jardim mal-cuidado e a cerca velha onde a ruiva tentara esmurrar Draco, tudo banhado pela luz do sol que refletia a vermelhidão das folhas de outono, tão parecido com o brilho dos cabelos dela... Draco se repreendeu por pensar tanto na menina Weasley, mas depois pensou melhor e percebeu que era lógico lembrar-se dela estando na casa cujos cantos estavam impregnados com a presença dela, o perfume dela, e sabe mais os deuses o quê. Não era problema nenhum, afinal.

Ele reprimiu esse pensamento vigorosamente.

-Você... -começou a garota, chamando a atenção de Draco novamente para ela. Encarando-a, ele sentiu um aperto no estômago ao ver os seus olhos castanhos marejados. -Você é um idiota!

Então, ela disparou para dentro da casa, subiu as escadas com pressa, e o barulho inconfundível de uma porta batendo com força foi ouvido.

As estranhas de Draco se revolveram desagradavelmente. Praguejando, amaldiçoou a si mesmo e a seus instintos ridículos e saiu da cozinha a passos firmes, subindo a escada e ignorando o falatório que tomou conta da cozinha, embora pudesse distinguir perfeitamente um dos gêmeos Weasley entoando _"A Luna não estava certa! A Luna não estava certa!"_ como se fosse um mantra, e a voz austera e calma de Dumbledore mandando todos permanecerem em seus lugares.

A escada rangia sob seus pés enquanto alcançava os próximos andares, todos com portas abertas que revelavam cômodos vazios. Quando chegou ao terceiro patamar, Draco vasculhou o local com os olhos e encontrou três portas: duas estavam abertas, revelando um banheiro pequeno e um quarto atulhado de caixas; a última porta estava fechada. Draco não precisou se aproximar muito para ouvir os soluços contidos da menina Weasley, saindo abafados pela porta cerrada. Hesitante, Draco bateu.

-Vai embora! -soluçou a garota, chorosa. Draco recolheu a mão e respondeu:

-Desculpe, eu não posso.

Houve uma pausa razoavelmente grande antes de ela dizer, num volume mais baixo:

-Não quero falar com você.

-Tudo bem -disse Draco, testando a maçaneta e se surpreendendo ao ver que a porta não estava trancada. Não esperou convites e foi entrando. -Então, eu falo e você só escuta.

A ruiva riu fracamente. Ela estava sentada, apertando os joelhos, numa cama encostada na parede e coberta por um cobertor cor de rosa desbotado. O quarto era pequeno como todo o resto da casa. Havia um armário de duas portas na frente da entrada, que Draco usou para se encostar enquanto fitava o aposento. Na parede contrária a da porta (cuja tranca estava quebrada, o que explicava o motivo de a porta estar aberta) havia uma janela que fornecia uma bela visão dos jardins e dos campos ao redor da propriedade. Alguns bichos de pelúcia estavam espalhados como se a menina os tivesse jogado, e o conteúdo de uma penteadeira velha ao lado da porta aparentemente teve o mesmo destino.

Incerto sobre o que deveria realmente dizer, Draco estendeu a mão na direção de um monte de cacos de um vidro de perfume cujo aroma se espalhava enjoativamente pelo quarto, e reparou a embalagem e o líquido, devolvendo tudo à penteadeira vazia.

-Deixe aí. -disse a ruiva, limpando os olhos com as costas da mão -Depois eu arrumo...

-Se demorar muito, você não vai conseguir juntar os pedaços. -respondeu Draco. A menina sorriu.

-Isso vale para a vida também.

-É, vale... -Draco sentiu a indireta por trás das palavras dela e pigarreou, estranhamente sem fala. Consertou uma escova de cabelo e um espelho de mão, repondo-os na penteadeira antes de finalmente quebrar o silêncio e dizer:

-Eu não sei.

-Não sabe o quê? -perguntou a ruiva, encarando-o. Draco se pôs a olhar suas mãos.

-Você me perguntou por que te salvei. A resposta é que eu não sei. Assim como não faço a menor idéia do motivo por que fui te buscar na Ala hoje, e por que te trouxe para cá. Eu... -ele engoliu em seco, ainda concentrado em suas unhas -Eu não parei pra pensar, apenas... Apenas fiz.

A garota não respondeu, deixando Draco se sentir um tanto estúpido. Quando ousou erguer os olhos, encontrou-a ainda a encará-lo, como se o examinasse. A intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos o desconcertou.

-Era... Era só isso que eu tinha a dizer. -ele esfregou os cabelos, encontrando as ataduras em sua cabeça. -Obrigado pelas poções, Weasley.

Draco se virou para sair quando ouviu a voz dela.

-Você já me agradeceu por isso.

Ele parou e encarou-a, dando de ombros sem dizer coisa alguma. O silêncio se tornou tão pesado e desconfortável que Draco desistiu e se voltou novamente para a porta. Sua mão estava a meio caminho da maçaneta quando a voz da garota ecoou de novo.

-É tão difícil assim pedir desculpas?

Draco sorriu para si mesmo antes de se virar e dizer:

-Pode começar, se é tão fácil para você...

Eles se encararam por um instante, e então a expressão raivosa e triste da ruiva foi substituída por uma risada clara e sincera.

-Dois idiotas, é o que somos! -Draco limitou-se a sorrir em resposta. A ruiva apontou para as ataduras na cabeça do loiro. -Foi a Luna quem fez isso, não?

-Luna? Ah, a menina da profecia... -a ruiva corou suavemente à menção da previsão de Trelawney. Draco também não estava lá muito confortável ao lembrar-se dela. -Foi ela, sim...

-É típico dela usar mais bandagens do que o necessário. Principalmente quando está com pressa! -ela riu -Senta aqui.

A ruiva bateu levemente no colchão, onde Draco sentou-se sem questionar. Com a delicadeza de sempre, ela retirou as ataduras da cabeça dele, produzindo um calor agradável no estômago de Draco. Quando a última volta das bandagens foi removida, a menina teve um tal acesso de riso que Draco chegou a questionar se rir desvairadamente era uma característica de todas as curandeiras.

-Que foi? -perguntou, tentando, com sucesso, controlar o próprio riso ao ver as gargalhadas da ruiva.

-Ela enfaixou sua cabeça _inteira _por causa de um corte?

-_Um corte?_ -ele torceu o nariz em desgosto -Eu fui acertado pela maça de um trasgo, se quer saber.

-E ainda tá inteiro por quê? Oh, já sei! -ela sorriu de um jeito maldoso -Nem mesmo o maior dos gigantes poderia rachar a cabeça dura de um Malfoy!

Ela desatou a rir e Draco apenas sorriu, admirado com a facilidade que ela tinha em mudar de humor como quem muda de sapatos. Sacudiu a cabeça em descrença e questionou:

-E então, oh! Grande Medibruxa _Altamente_ Qualificada! -a ruiva torceu o nariz e Draco sorriu ainda mais -Eu vou viver?

-Vai, sim. Você conhece um feitiço de cura? Eu perdi minha varinha na batalha... -Draco negou, e então ela lhe deu algumas palavras para proferir. Assim que Draco o fez, uma pequena luz azul surgiu em seu dedo indicador, fazendo-o se sentir um extraterrestre ou algo do gênero. Com a mesma leveza usual, a ruiva ergueu a mão reluzente de Draco até sua testa, e um formigamento no corte lhe dizia que a ferida estava se fechando. Mas o aperto na boca de seu estômago continuava sem explicação...

-Um dia você vai me ensinar a fazer isso.

-A fazer o quê?

-Magia sem varinha. -disse a ruiva, apertando os lábios devido à concentração, os olhos focalizados no corte que se fechava. -É bem mais prático não precisar carregar aquela vareta pra todos os lados.

-Isso é mesmo. -ele sorriu -Mas é sempre bom ter a varinha no bolso mesmo assim...

Ela torceu o nariz, para então afastar a cabeça e examinar a testa de Draco.

-Pronto! -ela sorriu e afastou a mãos de Draco de sua própria testa, dizendo-lhe algumas palavras para que o feitiço acabasse. A luz em seu dedo se apagou assim que proferiu as palavras. -Bem melhor do que andar com bandagens, não?

-Com certeza! -respondeu Draco, convocando o espelho que concertara para o objeto vir até sua mão. Ele sorriu ao ver sua testa limpa e imaculada, como se nunca houvesse sido machucada. -Obrigado de novo, Weasley.

-Gina.

-O quê?

A ruiva sorria, embora seu rosto estivesse levemente corado.

-Pode me chamar de Gina. Isso de _"Weasley"_ é muito formal. E inviável: se você surgir na cozinha e gritar por Weasley, uma dezena de pessoas vai te responder...

Draco sorriu.

-Certo, Gina. Você pode me chamar de Draco, então. Não que haja muitos Malfoys hoje em dia, mas ficaria estranho eu te chamar de Gina e você me chamar de Malfoy.

-É, seria estranho mesmo... -ela desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos, ainda com as maçãs do rosto coradas, lhe dando uma aparência quase infantil. E ela estava tão próxima...

Sentiu um desejo irrefreável de tocá-la, de sentir a pele do rosto dela contra seus dedos, um daqueles impulsos estranhos que ultimamente se apossavam de Draco sem seu consentimento. Quando deu por si, estava tocando as maçãs do rosto dela, o seu queixo delicado, a curva de seu pescoço... Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, esperando que Draco a beijasse... Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando, Draco podia sentir a respiração suave dela contra seu rosto...

Um calor estranho desceu por sua espinha quando seus lábios encontraram os dela, num beijo estranhamente calmo demais para seu sangue Malfoy. Mas isso não importava, afinal. Ela era tão incoerentemente macia, contrastando com toda a aspereza do corpo e da mente de Draco, que cada toque lhe causava sensações inexplicáveis.

Deixou os dedos percorrerem a pele do rosto dela, até encontrarem sua nuca e a puxarem para mais perto, sem que houvesse qualquer resistência. E havia uma vozinha em sua cabeça que gritava enquanto Draco aprofundava o beijo; mas no momento seguinte a voz se calou, inebriada com o calor que se formou no estômago do loiro quando Gina deixou-se puxar e abriu mais a boca, deixando que suas línguas se tocassem.

Arrepios percorreram todo o seu corpo ao sentir a língua dela explorar a sua, seus dedos pequenos e quentes envolvendo seu pescoço e lhe apertando os cabelos... Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes depois de ouvir pela milionésima vez aquela loira esquisita dizer sobre a profecia, Draco imaginou que fosse _tão bom_ beijar a menina Weasley. E, por um instante, deixou-se desejar que a profecia fosse verdadeira, para poder ficar com ela a vida inteira, e... Bem, foi só por um instante, pois a ruiva se afastou com um salto, quebrando o beijo e deixando o mundo estranhamente frio. E antes que Draco pudesse perguntar o que houve, antes mesmo que pudesse fazer uma cara de dúvida, ouviu vozes nervosas sussurando do lado de fora do quarto.

-Quieto, Fred! Eles vão nos ouvir!

-Não me mande ficar quieto! É você que anda como se fosse um exército em marcha!

-Vão ouvir nada! Você acha que tá tudo quieto por quê?

Gina engasgou, o rosto levemente mais pálido.

-Você quer _morrer_, Gui?

-É a _sua irmã_ que tá lá dentro! _Nossa irmãzinha!_

Draco segurou uma risada, vendo o rosto pálido de Gina ficar tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

-Por Merlin! Vocês não confiam na Gina?

-Nela sim. Não confio é no... -ele disse um palavrão -...daquele Malfoy!

A risada de Draco morreu antes de sair de sua garganta; ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Legal, a imagem que os Weasleys tinham dele era ainda _melhor_ que a do exército da luz... Gina até tentou dizer alguma coisa, principalmente quando uma das vozes disse algo que soou muito com: _"se estivessem _mesmo_ fazendo isso, não estaria tudo tão quieto"_, mas Draco a calou com alguns gestos.

-Eu vou arrombar a porta!

-Vai uma ova!

-Vamos, Fred, eu te ajudo!

-Vocês não...

-Um!

Draco teve uma idéia repentina. Era idiota, mas ele não podia deixar a chance escapar... Ignorando os protestos silenciosos de Gina, ele se levantou e se aproximou da porta.

-Dois!

-Fred! Jorge! Não...

-_Três!_

Draco abriu a porta bruscamente, e o resultado foram dois ruivos idênticos tropeçando pelo chão e caindo sobre os montes de ursinhos espalhados. Gina arregalou os olhos e riu, embora parecesse preocupada.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Quem se importa? -riu-se o Weasley de cabelo comprido, torcendo as cicatrizes do rosto em um sorriso brincalhão. -Eles vieram te espiar!

-Dedo-duro! -censurou um dos gêmeos, irado. O outro já se levantara e se ajeitara como se nunca tivesse caído (e ridiculamente, diga-se de passagem).

-Você também queria, Gui! Não banque o certinho!

-Puxa! -Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fingindo uma expressão irritada -Estou impressionada com a confiança que vocês têm em mim!

-Ah, _Gininha_...

-É que... Bem...

-Vocês estão aí há meia hora! Que queria que a gente pensasse? -retrucou um outro ruivo, grande e forte, com um braço enfaixado.

Gina bufou e se levantou da cama, empurrando os irmãos porta afora.

-Bem, vocês já viram. Não aconteceu nada. Felizes? Agora dêem o fora!

-E te deixar sozinha com _ele?_

-Nem vem!

-Saiam, vocês dois! -rosnou o Weasley grande. Os gêmeos trincaram os dentes e saíram do quarto a passos pesados. -Desculpa, Gina.

Ele saiu atrás dos irmãos, ralhando com os dois; Draco ainda pôde ouvi-los reclamar enquanto desciam as escadas. O último ruivo se voltou para o loiro e disse:

-Dumbledore mandou dizer que ainda quer ouvir o seu relato, e hoje, se possível. -se voltou para a irmã -E mamãe mandou avisar que está terminando o almoço, que é pra vocês dois descerem e que isso não é um pedido... -ele torceu o nariz. Depois, num ato carinhoso que deixou Draco um tanto desconcertado, ele afagou os cabelos de Gina, arrancando algumas risadas e reclamações da garota. -Não demora, Gi, senão ela tem um ataque!

-Pode deixar!

O Weasley sorriu e foi embora, descendo as escadas tranqüilamente. Lá embaixo, ele foi recebido por uma voz feminina cheia de sotaque francês, que agradecia a todos os deuses existentes por ele estar vivo e dizia muitas vezes o quanto o amava. Draco esfregou o pescoço, desajeitado com tantas demonstrações de afeto gratuitas.

-Melhor a gente descer, então...

-É, sim... -Gina torceu o nariz -Mas cuidado, tem muita _Fleuma_ por aqui...

-Muita o quê?

Mas a ruiva não respondeu, atenta às vozes que vinham do andar térreo. Sem esperar por Draco, ela correu pelo corredor e desapareceu na curva da escada. Draco sacudiu a cabeça, rindo enquanto descia as escadas; e, quando conseguiu vislumbrar o andar térreo, entendeu o motivo pelo qual ela correra tanto: ao ver Gina chegando, Harry Potter virou-se para as escadas e abriu o maior sorriso do mundo.

* * *

_N/A: desculpas pelo atraso! Eu deveria ter postado no final de semana, mas o computador estava "interditado", e eu havia decidido só postar esse capítulo depois que o próximo, o capítulo final, estivesse pronto. Sim, sim, o próximo é o último capítulo... (snif) Dá uma tristeza pensar que tá acabando!... Mas fazer o quê, um dia ia acabar, né... Aprovetando, vamos fazer um pouco de apelo: torçar por mim e deixem reviews! Amanhã, ou sexta-feira, saem os resultados da Unesp! E, se eu passar, prometo que o último capítulo sai antes de quarta-feira! E sai junto com o primeiro capítulo da minha outra fic! hehehe... Certo, agora vamos aos agradecimentos!_

_LolitaMalfoy: bem, eu não diria a confiança da maioria, mas pelo menos de Dumbledore e do sr. Weasley! Que, cá entre nós, são as pessoas que importam, hahahahaha... Tá aqui o capítulo, espero que goste!_

_rafael9692: o.O Dança da vitória??? hahahahahahahah... Obrigada de novo pela dica; afinal, você tem razão, não é sensato alguém entregar a namorada para Draco Malfoy, hahahahaha... Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! E, sim, eu tenho planos para futuras fics. E, por mais engraçado que isso possa soar, é uma Draco/Hermione, hahahahaha. Eu também adoro esse shipper! Ah, o Sectumsempra matou, sim, mas era um trasgo... Não sei se esse feitiço poderia matar um trasgo, mas vá lá... Bjs!!!_

_Tatiizinha Malfoy: que review enorme! (olhos brilhando) Então, eu coloquei todas as criaturas que eu pude, se bem que esqueci de citar onde estavam os gigantes, hehehe... As aranhas só atacaram mais o exército negro porque os comensais eram muito mais numerosos do que os guerreiros da luz; elas não faziam distinção de cores, ao contrário da Lula Gigante, que era guiada pelos sereianos para atacar só as pessoas de preto. E a parte "Ela odeia ser deixada de lado" ainda vai trazer certas conclusões estranhas para o Draco... XD O tio Voldy morreu, como acho que deu pra perceber, senão o Harry estaria morto; mas a batalha, eu nem pensei nela pra ser sincera. E, siiim, a Gina é sempre deixada de lado, hahaha... Mas tem um certo loiro que se lembrou disso :D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E vai ter puxão de orelha se não tiver review! hahahahaa... Bjs!_

_EuDy: ah! Ele é mesmo muito lindo! XD Que bom que está gostando! Bjs!!!_

_Lauh'Malfoy (olha, mudou de nome!): hahahah, sério, as minhas NCs também ficam péssimas! Aw, que bom que o capítulo não ficou chato! E a action apareceu nesse aqui, serve? XD Infelizmente, só tem mais um capítulo, porque se eu aumentar muito, não consigo terminar! Obrigada mesmo, mesmo pelos elogios! (toda orgulhosa) Bjs!!_

_Sophia D.: (minha review de número 50!!! \o/\o/\o/) menina, olha a boca! hahahahahahahahaha... Inveja do quê, menina?? Po, eu to babando tanto na EEF, você nem tem noção!! (ahn, dá pra perceber, né, pela quantidade de vezes que a doida aqui tem que fechar a boca, hahahaha) Louca nada! Eu não quis chorar, mas eu achei muito divertido as vestes dele ficando brancas, quase ataque de riso, sabe? hehehe... Cara, eu não gostava da Luna até começar a ler fics, hahaha... Sério, eu gosto da idéia de que ela é maluca, hehe... Desculpa a demora, mas tá aqui o capítulo! Bjs! Se cuida!_

_Elfen Malfoy: que bom que gostou! (olhos brilhando de novo) Aqui eu compensei a falta de Gina no capítulo anterior, não? hehehehehee... Cara, quando distribuirem Laptops como cesta básica, eu sou a primeira da fila pra pegar o meu! hahahahahaha... Bjs!!! _

_Cruzem os dedos e torçam por mim! hehehe... Bjs a todos!!!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Draco sentiu uma massa grande de chumbo cair pesadamente em seu estômago ao ver Potter se aproximar da ruiva, pronto para abraçá-la com força, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Gina! Você está bem! Que ótimo!

Draco ficou paralisado e sem fala, como uma das muitas estátuas espalhadas pelos cômodos da Mansão Malfoy, enquanto Potter e Gina se olhavam; parecia que as cenas transcorriam em uma espécie de câmera lenta. Potter se aproximava da ruiva, ela lhe dizia algo como _"Sim, eu estou bem"_; a cena no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme passou como um _flash_ doloroso pela cabeça de Draco, e a cicatriz em seu peito pediu vingança... Estava quase erguendo a mão e dizendo o pior feitiço de que se lembrava...

-Malfoy! -Draco acordou do seu transe, e viu o Weasley de rabo-de-cavalo com uma loira magnífica pendurada em seu pescoço, acenando na direção de um cômodo sob a escada -Vai logo falar com o Dumbledore!

Trincando os dentes, mas mantendo sua pose fria de sempre, Draco desceu as escadas, sem nem por um instante olhar para Gina e descobrir o que ela deveria estar fazendo com Potter, e se dirigiu ao cômodo.

Era um escritório pequeno e claustrofóbico, como Draco previra. Dumbledore ainda estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha, e os maiores membros da Ordem estavam sentados em cadeiras ao redor da sala; todos com exceção dos Weasleys mais novos, que estavam na sala de estar, Granger, que ainda não aparecera n'A Toca, e Potter, que com certeza estava ocupado demais _agarrando_ a ruiva...

-Ah, sr. Malfoy. -disse Dumbledore simplesmente, indicando a cadeira à sua frente com um gesto simples.

Draco sentou-se, cruzou os braços e ficou a encarar o diretor, relembrando de sua atitude arrogante que, por algum motivo desconhecido e certamente idiota, havia sumido depois de salvar a menina Weasley pela primeira vez. Mas, para seu espanto, Dumbledore retribuiu seu olhar com uma expressão que dizia claramente _"Deixe de ser bobo"_. Draco torceu o nariz.

-O que quer saber, professor?

-Tudo. -respondeu ele, entrelaçando os dedos sobre a barba e recostando-se na cadeira. -Tudo, desde que saiu da tenda azul até o momento em que Arthur Weasley o trouxe para A Toca.

Draco suspirou.

-Bem, -começou -eu saí da barraca, achei um lugar perto do lago e fiz uma fogueira. Fiquei sem fazer nada até a menina Weasley me levar comida. A gente conversou, -ele pensou se deveria contar que quase a beijara. Mas depois se lembrou que ela era a _namorada_ de Potter, e decidiu que deveria guardar o fato para si mesmo. -ela foi embora, e eu terminei de montar a barraca. Então, a Marca Negra começou a arder, eu fui contar pro senhor, mas na tenda azul só havia um idiota que me mandou voltar a dormir. Eu encontrei a Weasley de novo, ela me deu uma poção pra dormir e uma pra voz, e eu dormi.

A segunda parte foi um pouco mais complicada de dizer, já que Draco tentava esconder a participação mais que grande da menina Weasley nos motivos que o levaram a fazer tantas _idiotices_. Mas, por fim, conseguiu dizer-lhes o que ocorrera, como parou na Mansão Riddle, como Potter os salvara da morte certa (ele rangia os dentes enquanto contava essa parte em uma única e ríspida frase), as ordens de Dumbledore (que acenava com a cabeça, afirmando toda a narrativa), e como levou a Weasley até A Toca. Emitiu o ataque de socos e cortou logo para a parte da luta, relatando, com riqueza de detalhes, quem, como e quantos matara. Podia ver uma careta no rosto de Tonks quando descreveu a enorme quantidade de sangue que saíra do trasgo que lhe bateu, após acertá-lo com o _Sectumsempra_.

-E então, -disse, para finalizar -uma enfermeira fez um curativo na minha testa, o Sr. Weasley me encontrou, e eu vim parar aqui.

Dumbledore sorria, mas os outros da Ordem ficaram em silêncio enquanto encaravam Draco, a fim de descobrir se ele dissera a verdade ou não. Como ainda sustentava sua expressão arrogante e o "jeito Malfoy" de ser, eles juntaram as cabeças em resmungos indistinguíveis, para então Lupin tirar um frasco transparente do casaco, um frasco que Draco sabia muito bem o que continha. _Eles desconfiam mesmo das pessoas_, pensou ele, encarando o vidro de _Veritaserum _sobre a mesa,

-Você poderia -disse McGonagall, com um tom de voz que mostrava que aquilo não era um pedido -contar novamente sua história, Sr. Malfoy, após tomar um gole disso?

Ela apontou para o frasco. Draco deu de ombros.

-O que eu disse é verdade. -disse simplesmente, antes de receber três gotas do líquido.

Imediatamente sentiu a mente se esvaziar. Sua cabeça parecia cheia de bolhas de sabão, e um pensamento tolo sobre dizer o que não deve por causa da poção da verdade passou e foi embora num piscar de olhos.

-Conte-nos de novo, Sr. Malfoy, como chegou à Mansão Riddle.

Draco piscou, encarando Lupin. As palavras saíram de sua boca numa enxurrada descontrolada.

-Eu acordei com estrondos e vi gente correndo pra todos os lados. Vi que os comensais estavam querendo entrar, fiquei assustado e corri até a Ala Hospitalar pra salvar a Gina. Ela só aceitou vir comigo quando os gigantes começaram a aparecer, e nós estávamos chegando na floresta, aonde eu ia escondê-la, quando o Lord nos achou. Ele me sufocou e me jogou na parede depois que comprovou que eu era um traidor, e aproveitou que eu estava meio tonto pra pegar a ruiva e levar ela embora. Quando eu consegui ficar de pé, corri atrás deles, alguém me acertou com um feitiço que me fez voar pra frente, e assim consegui alcançá-los e agarrar o braço do Lord enquanto ele aparatava, e ele acabou me levando junto pra Mansão.

Com um aceno de mão, Lupin o mandou continuar. Draco não fez qualquer objeção, graças ao _Veritaserum_.

-Lá, ele me acertou com um _Cruciatus_, e Gina pulou em cima dele. Eles começaram a brigar, o Lord a jogou contra um túmulo e ia matá-la, ia mesmo, mas eu corri e fiquei na frente. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um verme, e ia me matar também, mas o Potter babaca chegou e nos salvou. Ele achou que eu estava do lado do Lord, ia tentar me acertar, mas estava ocupado discutindo com a ruiva e preocupado com o Lord; Dumbledore chegou e me mandou ir embora dali com a Gina, e eu a trouxe até A Toca. Ela ficou revoltada por eu tirá-la da guerra, e mais ainda quando minha voz voltou e eu comecei a rir da careta que ela estava fazendo enquanto tentava me bater. Como a menina é mais teimosa do que um hipogrifo manco, eu não consegui fazer ela me desculpar, ela bateu a porta da casa na minha cara, e então eu voltei pra Hogwarts.

Ele parou para respirar, tomando um gole de um copo d'água que Dumbledore conjurara. Draco ia continuar seu relato, mas Tonks calou-o no mesmo instante.

-Por favor, primo! -disse ela, com uma careta -Eu não vou agüentar te ouvir contando mais uma vez sobre as tripas voadoras do trasgo...

-Ah! Mas você ia gostar de ver aquilo, Nymphadora! Foi quase um show de fogos de artifício!

Ela fez cara de quem ia vomitar. E talvez fosse mesmo, pois logo em seguida ela correu para fora do escritório, tropeçando e batendo com força uma porta no andar térreo. Draco gargalhou abobalhadamente da reação da prima, mas calou-se ao ver que mais ninguém ria.

-Estou dispensado, professor? -disse, com um pigarro para ajudar a parar de rir. Dumbledore olhou para os outros membros da Ordem e, visto que nenhum fez objeção, ia responder quando o sr. Weasley falou:

-Só mais uma coisa, Malfoy. -Draco engoliu em seco, achando que ia vir uma bomba. -Eu e minha família gostaríamos de te agradecer por tudo o que fez por Gina. Nós sabemos de todos os riscos que correu, e se tiver alguma maneira de recompensá-lo...

-Não foi nada -apressou-se Draco, não querendo que o _Veritaserum_ o fizesse dizer mais do que deveria. E estranhamente ele parecia ter muito a dizer a respeito de Gina agora...

-Aceite pelo menos ficar para o almoço! -disse o homem, que parecia ser tão teimoso quanto os filhos (e principalmente Gina). Ele tinha uma bondade na voz que contradizia a idéia que ele os outros Weasleys tinham de Draco, ou deveriam ter.

-Ah... -completamente ciente de todos os olhares sobre si, dizendo para que aceitasse (ou desafiando-o a aceitar), Draco engoliu em seco, pensando. Estava cheio de fome, não iria fazer mal ficar e comer... Mas provavelmente Potter também ficaria, e Draco não iria suportar vê-lo agarrar a ruiva durante o almoço, embora se forçasse a dizer que era porque teria uma indigestão. No entanto, a fome falou mais alto. Rindo por dentro ao pensar na cara que seus pais fariam ao imaginar seu filho comendo na casa dos Weasleys, e logo sentindo um aperto no estômago por causa da lembrança da família, Draco acenou com a cabeça e respondeu:

-Por mim, tudo bem...

Dumbledore pareceu aliviado, e o sr. Weasley sorria ao dizer:

-Então, Malfoy, sinta-se à vontade em minha casa. Nós te avisaremos quando o almoço estiver pronto.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, pensando em alguma coisa para fazer enquanto esperava o almoço, e decidiu ir até os jardins. Mas, antes que saísse da cozinha, ele ouviu uma certa discussão no interior da casa, que fez todos os membros da Ordem se calarem e prestarem atenção.

-Você é um idiota! Todos vocês! -Draco se espantou com a fúria contida na voz da menina Weasley. Mas logo ficou satisfeito ao ver com quem ela brigava:

-_Idiota?_ -disse a voz de Potter, estranhando -Eu estava _preocupado_ com você!

-Sei bem que estava! Você só queria um motivo pra explodir a cabeça dele!

-Queria, sim! Ele deveria ter morrido com aquela maldita flecha! Você não tinha nada que ter salvado aquele...

-Você esquece que eu só estou viva agora porque _aquele_ me salvou! Se dependesse de você, o Lord teria me levado pra longe, e...

-Mas é claro que não! Eu só não estava lá na hora, mas eu... Eu sempre vou cuidar de você, Gina!

-Você não tem que cuidar de mim, Harry -disse a menina Weasley, com desdém. -Você nunca fez isso, não precisa fazer agora.

Passos rápidos e pesados ecoaram pelo assoalho, logo seguidos por outros e pela voz irritante de Potter, pedindo que Gina esperasse e conversasse com ele. Draco sentiu um grande aperto no estômago, e desejou não ter aceitado o convite para almoçar.

Tonks pigarreou e sorriu:

-Arre! Parece que hoje é o dia para discussões...

-Ou talvez para acertar as coisas. -completou Draco, rosnando, sem se importar com os olhares novamente sobre si. Despediu-se de Dumbledore e dos outros com um simples aceno de cabeça, e saiu do escritório minúsculo.

Quando alcançou a sala, Draco viu os Weasleys conversando, apreensivos, enquanto Granger e a menina da profecia tentavam acalmá-los, com certo sucesso. Aparentemente, todos esperavam que Potter e a ruiva se acertassem de uma vez por todas e para sempre, se casassem e tivessem muitos filhos ruivos de olhos verdes e testas rachadas...

Com a certeza de que não agüentaria ficar perto daquele grupo, embora se forçasse a pensar que era por conta daquele velho preconceito contra sangues-ruins e amantes de trouxas, Draco passou direto pela sala, ignorando os resmungos de desaprovação que sempre o perseguiam e fingindo estar atento em suas unhas; mas, na verdade, estava revivendo um certo beijo em uma certa ruiva, e sentindo como se um batalhão de besouros voadores e formigas cheias de pernas tivessem eclodido de seus ovos e se agitassem em suas entranhas. Então, num raio devastador e estrondoso, uma cena imaginária de Gina e Potter juntos surgiu e congelou todos os bichos em uma Era Glacial que assolou todo o estômago de Draco.

Rangendo os dentes, o loiro percebeu que poderia muito bem ter sido usado, que tudo o que lhe acontecera até então poderia ter sido uma vingança de Gina, que queria fazer Potter pagar por tê-la deixado de lado, coisa que ela odiava. E não havia maneira melhor de irritar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-De-Novo do que salvando um antigo inimigo de escola e ex-Comensal da Morte...

Em sua mente distorcida de garoto usado e traído, toda a teoria fez sentido, todos os fatos se encaixaram como um quebra-cabeça surreal. O porquê de ela ter ido para a batalha quando era, na verdade, uma curandeira e deveria ficar na Ala Hospitalar com as outras; o motivo pelo qual a ruiva o salvara quando deveria tê-lo deixado morrer; porque ela era sempre tão prestativa e simpática quando até seus genes conspiravam um contra o outro; e, principalmente, o motivo de ela tê-lo beijado. Tudo isto era parte de um plano, uma pequena conspiração pró-Potter.

A Era Glacial em seu estômago deu lugar a uma fervorosa erupção raivosa que queimou até sua garganta. Nunca alguém havia usado Draco dessa maneira, e a sensação não era boa. Nem um pouco.

Então, derrubando todas as expectativas dos Weasleys, de Granger, dos membros da Ordem, e de certa parte da consciência de Draco, Potter voltou para a cozinha parecendo um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas, sem reparar no loiro, que passava neste mesmo instante pelo aposento. Draco não ousou perguntar o que acontecera, afinal, não era da sua conta. _Não era_.

Saiu da cozinha e recebeu o vento fresco como quem recebe uma benção, aliviado por estar longe da casa sufocante dos Weasleys. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos, e aquele pensamento fútil e idiota sobre branco não ser sua cor favorita voltou a sua cabeça.

Havia se decidido a não chegar perto da ruiva. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria se acertar com o Idiota-Que-Sobreviveu, e Draco não tinha nada a ver com isso. _Nada_. O beijo era com certeza uma vingança dela, querendo botar um par de chifres na cabeça oca e rachada de Potter, e Draco não deveria mais pensar no assunto. E deveria esquecer também que aquilo fora inexplicavelmente bom.

Avistou uma árvore grande e de raízes expostas em um canto dos jardins, cercada de grama alta e tocas de gnomos. O sol estava fraco, fornecendo uma sombra tranqüila debaixo da copa espessa da árvore, e Draco achou que aquele era um bom lugar para esperar pelo almoço e pensar no que faria agora que a guerra acabara e ele não morrera. Ele nunca havia pensando sobre isso. Sempre tivera aquela idéia fixa de que todos os Malfoys sucumbiriam aos terrores da batalha, e que todos os bens da família seriam utilizados pelo Lord em sua campanha de guerra; mas então tudo acabou, e ele ainda estava vivo. _O último Malfoy._

Com um suspiro profundo e um tanto melancólico, Draco se aproximou das raízes da árvore e se preparou para desaparecer em meio à grama e só surgir quando o chamassem para o almoço, quando percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Draco parou no lugar, vendo o tão conhecido brilho de cabelos ruivos. Gina pulou e encarou-o com o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, quando ouviu seus passos se aproximarem. Toda a raiva de Draco foi-se embora ao vê-la chorar.

-Ah... -disse ela, limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos -Acho que você está me vendo chorar vezes demais, Draco...

-É você quem anda chorando por coisas sem sentido. -respondeu, lembrando-se de que estava com raiva dela, e desviando os olhos da visão mais que perturbadora da ruiva às lágrimas.

-Não são coisas sem sentido.

-Se você diz... -retrucou Draco, irônico. Não viu a expressão que ela fez, pois estava ocupado mantendo seus olhos cinzas fixos nas folhas da copa da árvore, decidido a não encará-la nem uma vez.

-O que foi? -perguntou Gina, levantando da grama e com certeza encarando o loiro, mas ele continuava a fitar as folhas verdes acima de sua cabeça -Que aconteceu que te deixou assim, chateado?

-Descobri que fui usado pra uma garota se vingar do namorado testa-rachada. -Draco apertou os olhos e rangeu os dentes. Havia esquecido do _Veritaserum_...

-_O quê?_

Draco se virou para voltar para dentro da casa, de onde uma voz em sua cabeça afirmava que nunca deveria ter saído, quando sentiu os dedos finos de Gina apertarem seu braço com força.

-Espera! -num lapso de autocontrole que não deveria ter acontecido, Draco encarou-a, olhando diretamente em seus olhos castanhos e ainda brilhantes devido às lágrimas que não secaram. Os milhares de besouros em seu estômago renasceram e começaram a voar. -_Usado para se vingar?_ Do que você tá falando?

-De você, ora essa. -respondeu, dando de ombros. Se ela queria respostas, era isso que iria ter. É claro que não poderia evitar dizer a verdade nem se quisesse, mas não importava mais; ele estava cansado daquela aura santa que Gina sustentava, e qualquer coisa que a fizesse descer até o limbo onde o colocara seria bem vinda. Embora isso fosse apenas uma metáfora estúpida e não tivesse qualquer relação com a realidade, _é claro_.

-Não faça essa cara, você sabe do que eu estou falando, Weasley. -rosnou, vendo a expressão intrigada da ruiva a sua frente. Ela imediatamente soltou seu braço, pondo as mãos nas ancas. Draco cruzou os braços, tentando ignorar o frio que fazia agora que ela estava novamente distante.

-Não, eu não sei do que você está falando, _Malfoy_ -ela estreitou os olhos ao dizer o seu nome, num tom de quem o desafia a explicar. E ela não sabia com quem estava mexendo ao desafiá-lo para alguma coisa...

-Então, vamos por partes. -disse, com todo o cinismo que conseguiu reunir em poucos segundos. -Você estava irada porque seu namorado resolveu te ignorar, e decidiu que seria uma boa idéia se meter no meio de uma batalha sangrenta em que poderia morrer só para provar que não precisava da proteção dele e que ele era um idiota. Depois, você quase morreu, mas foi salva por um cara que estava completamente confuso e perdido, sem saber em quem confiar, e quando ele foi atingido por um veneno que não tem antídoto, você decidiu salvá-lo só pra provocar um pouco mais a ira do seu _namoradinho_.

Nesse ponto, ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Draco a calou com um gesto.

-Então, quando consegue salvar o cara, você ainda não está satisfeita e provoca um pouco mais, ficando amiga dele, ajudando em tudo o que ele precisa, sendo a menina perfeita que ele faria tudo para manter em segurança. E quando você se mete em uma encrenca de verdade, o cara te salva de novo; daí, o seu namorado percebe que tá tudo indo longe demais e finalmente fica irado do jeito que você gostaria, mas talvez isso não fosse o bastante, pois você arma um barraco na frente de um monte de gente para fazer o outro cara se sentir culpado e ir te pedir desculpas. E daí, quando ele finalmente consegue driblar todos os preconceitos dele em relação a você, achando que talvez não seja uma profecia realmente ruim aquela que a menina loira vivia falando, você se cansa do joguinho e decide voltar para o seu namorado, mas tem que armar uma briga para que ninguém fique pensando que é fácil assim ficar com você...

-Você tem uma visão bem distorcida dos fatos -interrompeu a garota, tentando manter a voz firme, sem sucesso. Draco parou de falar assim que sentiu os impulsos protetores voltarem; usando de toda a sua força de vontade, conseguiu permanecer de braços cruzados, sem se mover um milímetro na direção da ruiva. Após um pequeno instante de silêncio, ela ergueu o queixo e disse, o rosto firme e a voz sem denunciar as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos cor de chocolate:

-Eu vou te mostrar a _minha_ visão. -Draco acenou com a cabeça, como quem diz _"Você pode falar, mas não vai mudar minha opinião"_. Ela não desanimou e continuou: -Eu realmente estava nervosa por ter sido deixada de fora de uma batalha importante, por isso desobedeci _mesmo_ às ordens de todos, me enfiando numa luta em que eu poderia morrer, apenas para provar que poderia me virar sozinha. Eu quase morri, mas fui salva por um cara que estava _"completamente confuso e perdido, sem saber em quem confiar"_; quando ele foi atingido por um veneno mortal que não tem antídoto, eu resolvi salvá-lo porque isso era o certo a fazer, porque eu era uma curandeira e era meu dever, e porque eu _devia a minha vida_ àquele cara.

Draco torceu o nariz, mas não disse coisa alguma. Bem, até agora a visão dela fazia bastante sentido; mas ele era um Malfoy mimado e teimoso, não iria se convencer assim tão fácil. Ela suspirou e continuou:

-Eu sabia que não seria fácil manter aquele cara no meio do resto do exército da luz, mas eu tinha que conseguir, porque a vida dele dependia disso. Ele sobreviveu, mas ainda tinha muitas seqüelas a curar, seqüelas que me fizeram correr atrás de poções desconhecidas e ingredientes raros, e ainda lutar contra o preconceito de uma porção de pessoas que queriam que eu o largasse para os outros comensais o encontrarem. Eu tentei deixá-lo o mais à vontade possível, porque a vida dele já deveria ser um inferno sem que ninguém precisasse fazer qualquer coisa para piorar. E pelo visto consegui, pois foi ele quem me ajudou quando eu me meti em uma encrenca de verdade. Mas eu não consegui entender que tudo o que ele fez foi pro meu próprio bem, por isso briguei com ele na frente de um monte de gente, a ponto de me fazer quebrar metade do meu quarto. Então, quando ele _"driblou todos os preconceitos dele em relação a mim"_, eu percebi o que eu realmente sentia por ele, e comecei a achar que aquela profecia era verdadeira. Quando eu desci as escadas para enfrentar a todos e dizer tudo o que eu sentia por ele, ele simplesmente me deu as costas e foi embora.

Draco encarou a ruiva, que não olhava para ele, e sentiu-se um pouco tolo. Havia uma voz em sua cabeça que ainda insistia que o que ela dizia fazia parte do plano para conquistar de novo o Potter, mas essa voz ia cedendo lugar à todos os besouros saltitantes e festeiros em seu estômago, que gritavam para Draco deixar de ser bobo e agarrar logo a ruiva. Olhando para as próprias mãos, alheia ao conflito dentro do loiro, Gina continuou:

-Eu me senti a menina mais idiota do mundo e acabei brigando com meu melhor amigo por causa disso; por fim, quando eu estou sozinha, tentando pôr os pensamentos no lugar, o cara vem e me diz que está zangado comigo por algo que eu não fiz, me fazendo dizer coisas que eu não tinha a menor intenção que ele soubesse, e agora, depois de tudo o que eu acabei de dizer, você não vai querer nunca mais olhar na minha cara, e...

Ela engasgou, sacudiu a cabeça e se preparou para ir embora. Mas Draco não deixou: segurando o braço dela com firmeza, ele tornou a virá-la para si, deixando os besouros em suas entranhas tomarem conta do controle de sua mente.

-Gina...

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Com a cabeça fria, a única voz que sustentava a sua brilhante teoria soava como uma louca no meio da multidão de vozes que comemoravam a frase _"dizer tudo o que eu sentia por ele"_, como sonserinos desvairados após ganhar da Grifinória na final da Copa de Quadribol e receber milhares de caixas de uísque de fogo... Mas, mesmo em maior número, as vozes que tomaram o controle estavam bêbadas e não juntavam as palavras para formarem frases com sentido, o que deixou Draco meio mudo e com milhões de coisas passando pela cabeça.

Gina o encarou, lágrimas caindo por sobre suas sardas. Draco engoliu em seco, as palavras confusas entaladas em sua garganta apertada. Eles se fitaram por um instante que pareceu tremendamente longo; e como Draco não conseguia dizer coisa alguma, Gina sacudiu a cabeça, derrotada, e se voltou novamente para a casa.

-Desculpe! -apressou-se Draco, pondo mais força na maneira com que segurava o braço de Gina, impedindo-a de se afastar. A ruiva não o encarou, ao que Draco ficou muito agradecido, pois não precisaria procurar as palavras perdidas na imensidão cor-de-chocolate de seus olhos marejados.

-Olha, eu... -bela hora para gaguejar... -Gina, me desculpe, tá bem? Você sabe que eu não disse a verdade, é que... Eu fiquei nervoso, vi você agarrando o Potter, e...

-_Agarrando o Potter?_ -repetiu ela, virando-se e olhando para o rosto de Draco com olhos estreitos. O loiro engoliu em seco outra vez, diante da raiva que havia em sua expressão. -Você _realmente_ viu isso? Porque eu não me lembro de ter _agarrado o Potter_ em nenhum momento desde que ele pisou n'A Toca!

-Ah...

-Ah! _Homens!_ -ela bufou e soltou-se do aperto de Draco, pondo-se a andar a passos firmes até a casa.

Os besouros voadores iniciaram uma rebelião em seu estômago e as formigas começaram a dançar uma conga, mas Draco não se importou. Ignorou as vozes em sua cabeça, que gritavam em desaprovação à sua falta de articulação, e precipitou-se atrás da ruiva, segurando-a pelos ombros e virando-a para que o encarasse novamente. Ela mantinha o olhar firme enquanto Draco abria e fechava a boca, tentando achar as palavras certas. Por fim, visto que não achou nenhuma, disse as menos erradas mesmo:

-Desculpa, Gina, de verdade. -ela olhava para baixo, por isso Draco tocou em seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto, para manter o contato visual. -Eu estava nervoso e queria te magoar de qualquer jeito. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que o que eu achava estava errado.

-Como sempre, não é? -ela sorriu, o que Draco já achou um avanço e tanto. Sorrindo também, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-O que queria? Eu sou um garoto mimado, lembra? -Gina riu e desviou novamente o olhar para baixo. Draco não a impediu dessa vez. Sua mente ainda estava vazia e límpida por conta do _Veritaserum_, e só por isso ele disse uma coisa que, após passar o efeito da poção, acharia tremendamente estúpida:

-Eu não sei o que eu sinto por você, mas é uma coisa realmente boa, e eu não quero que isso acabe...

Gina o encarou, seus olhos castanhos emanando uma certa descrença risonha que fez Draco se sentir meio bobo. E então ela sorriu:

-Acho que isso é o mais perto de uma declaração de amor que vou conseguir, certo?

-Temo que sim... -respondeu Draco, com um sorrisinho. -Por hora.

-Bem... -ela abriu um sorrisinho parecido com o que Draco ainda tinha no rosto -Ninguém mandou eu me apaixonar por um Malfoy...

Agora, os besouros e as formigas faziam uma festa e dançavam loucamente ao som de uma daquelas músicas eletrônicas trouxas. A palavra "apaixonar" ecoava a cada batida da música, num "tunts, tunts" doloroso em sua cabeça confusa, impedindo-o de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, enquanto os besouros estouravam fogos de artifício nas entranhas de Draco. E, se não bastasse ele estar sem fôlego e sem ter o que dizer, Gina ainda o encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos que sempre o deixavam paralisado, piorando a situação que já não era nada boa. Draco engoliu em seco, e eles ficaram apenas se encarando por um certo tempo, em que Gina parecia impaciente. Por fim, ela suspirou, cansada, e disse:

-Sabe, essa era a hora de você dizer alguma coisa...

-Eu perdi as palavras -confessou Draco, por culpa da poção da verdade. E sua confissão foi acompanhada por grandes vôos de sua atual criação de besouros ao ver Gina rir.

-Então não precisa dizer nada...

Em um gesto rápido, ela enlaçou o pescoço de Draco e se pôs na ponta dos pés, deixando seus olhos na mesma altura. Ainda sorrindo, ela encostou seu nariz no de Draco num beijo de esquimó que fez o loiro rir, para então juntar os seus lábios e eliminar todas as incertezas de uma só vez.

Ele _queria _a menina Weasley. Queria ficar com ela _para sempre_. E só agora Draco tinha coragem o bastante para admitir.

Retribuiu o beijo e o abraço da ruiva com todo o carinho que sua educação Malfoy permitiu; e ficaram ali, embaixo da árvore, por um tempo que pareceu muito longo e muito curto ao mesmo tempo, até que ambos ouviram resmungos irritados, murmúrios indignados, alguns suspiros e o barulho indefinido de alguém _saltitando_ na grama. Mas só perceberam o que acontecia quando uma voz sonhadora começou a cantarolar:

-Eu avisei! Eu avisei! A Trelawney estava certa! Eu avisei!

Draco e Gina se desvencilharam no mesmo instante. Luna, a loira doida, estava cantarolando e saltitando animadamente pelos jardins, ao redor de um grupo grande que olhava para o casal com as mais divertidas caras de espanto. E, para terror de Draco, havia vários ruivos, _muitos_, todos com as mesmas expressões enojadas e assassinas nos rostos sardentos. O loiro engoliu em seco.

-Bem, -Gina tentou sorrir, mas havia certo pânico em sua expressão -você ia ter que conhecer minha família uma hora, não é?...

Draco não respondeu, deixando a ruiva puxá-lo pela mão na direção dos outros Weasleys. De longe, enfrentar a família dela seria a pior de todas as batalhas...

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?_

_(Never Ending Story - Within Temptation)_

_Fim?_

* * *

_N/A: acaboooou!!! (snif) É isso. Innis Winter entra na lista de espera da Unesp (\o/\o/), e o capítulo final de NES é postado. Oh! E assim acaba a história. Tem epílogo? Não. Continuação? Não pretendo. Mas, se baixar um santo e eu tiver uma idéia genial e mirabolante para continuação, meus planos podem mudar... XD Eu espero ter conseguido terminar a fic à altura - eu nunca consigo fazer finais decentes para minhas histórias... xP __Ok, agora vejamos: a música no final da fic foi o motivo do nome ser "Never Ending Story", pois a letra tem bastante a ver com a história. E (uau!), pelo visto, eu bati meu recorde de reviews! Acho que capítulos com action geram mais comentários do que os outros, hahahaha... Quero agradecer a todo mundo que me ajudou a chegar até aqui, quer dando apoio moral, escrevendo reviews, ou me dando dicas na história - e isso vale para minha irmã que, mesmo não lendo nada além da cena em que o Rabicho invade o quarto de Draco no primeiro capítulo, conseguiu me ajudar a escrever a batalha, ajudou a manter minha sanidade, torcendo o nariz sempre que eu falava demais da fic, e aturou pacientemente todas as vezes em que eu imitava o bonequinho "barra-bolinha-barra" (esse: \o/) e ficava saltitando, dizendo "Eu acabei a fic! Eu acabei a fic!". Enfim, minha irmã querida, muito obrigada!!... Ah! Momento propaganda: como prometido, eu postei o trailer de "O Último Desejo de Dumbledore". Quem estiver interessado (o.O), fique à vontade para dar uma passadinha lá e deixar uma pequena review - nem que seja pra dizer "Deleta isso, pelamordedeus!"..._

_Biazinha Malfoy: desculpa! A sua review só apareceu depois que eu postei o capítulo 11... :( Então, você ganha um agradecimento duplo! Bem, já deu pra ver que ninguém nem quis olhar na cara da Luna, né? E a Gina só não correu risco de vida por causa do Draco - se dependesse do Harry, pff... Que bom que gostou do beijo, e dos Weasleys na porta! Eles são muito legais, todos os Weasleys, mas quando o assunto é a Gina, a coisa muda de figura, hahahaha... Eu entendo essa dos capítulos bons, eles sempre parecem mesmo muito curtos... Espero que goste do final! Bjs!_

_Tatiizinha Malfoy: aaah! Review enorme!!! (saltitando) Aham, sem puxão de orelha! hahahaha... E, sim, acho que esse ódio em ser deixado de fora é coisa de família, hehe... Aaah, a Gina vai casar, sim! Bem, eu não escrevi, mas que ela vai casar, ah, isso vai... (rindo) Gente, eu achei meio boba a idéia do Draco, e fico feliz de alguém ter gostado! Mas essa cena da sua avó era algo que eu não queria ter imaginado... hahahahahahaha... Po, se eu fosse um dos escravos do Voldy, acho que já estaria batendo na porta da Ordem e pedindo misericórdia - fazer o quê, a menina aqui é covardooona... hahahha.. Ah, o Potter-Perfeito... Bem, ele tem sempre que estragar as DGs, né... Não, ela não se sente atraída, mas bem que o Harry queria que ela se sentisse, hehehehe... Adorei a review! Espero que goste do final! Bjs!_

_rafael9692: (Innis tem crise de choro junto com rafa) Acaboooou!! (se recompondo) Eu tinha que acabar logo, senão não ia conseguir acabar nunca! E a previsão era que a NES não tivesse mais de 10 capítulos, mas, como pode ver, eu extrapolei um pouco as minhas próprias espectativas... Mas até que ficou boa, né? (sorrisinho de quem pede desculpas) A fic Draco/Hermione tá no ar (ok, só o trailer...), se quiser dar uma passada lá, será muito bem-vindo!!! (cara de recepcionista) Sobre a continuação, eu não tenho previsões para uma, mas se um dia me vier uma luz divina e uma idéia brotar, pode ter certeza de que eu posto! Bjs!_

_Ginny Danae Malfoy: uau! (olhos brilhando) Que bom que gostou! Bem, eu prestei Psicologia, e você? Conseguiu entrar? Eu to roendo as unhas de nervoso, estar em lista de espera é a pior coisa!... Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios! __(corando) __hehe... Bjs! Espero que tenha passado!_

_Srta. Arievilo: uau!! (saltitando) Entaaão, a Gina não fica com o Harry, mas o Draco se machuca um pouquinho para perceber que gosta dela - ele não ia conseguir se tocar se não fosse assim, hehehhe... E o final saiu bem rápido, né? Espero que goste! Bjs!  
_

_EuDy: tadinha mesmo! E esse ódio de rejeição é genético, huahauhauhua... Espero que goste do final! Bjs!_

_Elfen Malfoy: atrasada não! hahahahaha... Entaaaão, a amizade coloriu um pouco com a pseudo-declaração de amor do Draco, mesmo com todos os esforços contrários dos Weasleys, e do sorriso grande __do Harry__, e que tanto xingaram... hehehehehehe... Sobre pensar besteira, bem... Todo mundo pensa, né? E Weasleys superprotetores e certinhos, com certeza seriam ainda piores! Bjs!!!_

_LolitaMalfoy: obrigada!!!! Espero que goste desse também! Bjs!_

_Sophia D.: (se esconde atrás da poltrona) Ele não encostou nela! Ele não encostou nela! Nem um dedinho!!! (pigarro) Uma montanha de ruivos metem medo em qualquer um, né? huahuahuaha... Aaaah... O Draco e a Gina são mesmo muito perfeitos juntos! Taaaão fofos!!! (suspiro) Teremos fics novas, sim! Já tenho uma, passa lá no trailer, eu adoro suas reviews! XD Bjs, se cuida!_

_Lauh'Malfoy: casou? Com o Draco???? (Innis se levanta da poltrona e sai andando em círculos pela sala, apertando os cabelos e gritando: "Não! Não! Não!!!") (alguém lhe dá uns tapas na cara) (se recompõe) Bem, bem, bem, o Potter é o Potter, né, nunca deixa de ser um panaca, hahahaha... Mas depois deu tudo certo! (sorrisinho) Bjs!!_

_Obrigada de novo a todo mundo! \o/ A maior N/A da curta, porém divertida, história da "Never Ending Story"... Que sua memória viva sempre entre nós... xP Bjs a todos!!  
_


End file.
